<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyberpunk 2077: Chronicles of V by BeauDanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116797">Cyberpunk 2077: Chronicles of V</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauDanger/pseuds/BeauDanger'>BeauDanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk &amp; Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, F/F, Multi, Near Future, Science Fiction, Technology, Video Game, novelization of video game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauDanger/pseuds/BeauDanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a novelization of the popular (2020) video game "Cyberpunk 2077" by CD Projekt RED. It is told from the perspective of a Female V "Street Kid" and remains very true to the events of the game, with a few minor adjustments to help the story flow better or to make more sense in some areas. If you are a fan of the Cyberpunk 2077 game, the Cyberpunk setting in general, or just want to experience a version of the events from the game without actually having to play it (maybe you don't like video games, but the story interests you...?), then sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride, Ch00m!</p><p>Please Note: I think it goes without saying that is work will be full of ***SPOILERS***, so if you don't want stuff in the game spoiled - please, DO NOT READ THIS.</p><p>I am hoping to be able to pump out a chapter roughly every week or so, but sometimes life gets in the way, I will do my best though. Enjoy!</p><p>DISCLAIMER: "Cyberpunk" and "Cyberpunk 2077" are registered trademarks of CD PROJEKT S.A. This story is a work of fanfiction and is not endorsed by CD PROJEKT S.A. This story is not for profit and is for entertainment purposes only. If there are any issues, please contact me directly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Meredith Stout/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PROLOGUE: THE STREET KID & CHAPTER 1: THE RESCUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE STREET KID</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Atlanta was a bust. So was her nose. V checked herself in the mirror through blurred eyes. Yup, that shit was broken. <em>Fuckin’ punks</em>. She tilted her head back slightly to mitigate the bleeding. The bass of the Latin hip hop blaring in <em>El Coyote Cojo</em> made her head throb. She heard the clank of glass on the bar next to her and turned to see the burly bartender, Pepe, had set down a shot of clear liquor.</p><p>            “A little… <em>anesthesia</em>.” He said in his raspy accented voice.  </p><p>            V cracked a smiled, blood glistening on her metallic teeth, “What is it?” She poked and prodded at her face.</p><p>            Pepe leaned on the bar, his broad, tattooed frame filling most of her vision, “What do you think? <em>Tequila!</em>” His open hand pointed toward the shot glass vigorously.</p><p>            Clearing her throat and rolling her shoulders, she grabbed the shot and slammed it back, wincing at the burn as the alcohol sizzled in the cuts in her mouth. She turned and stared straight into the mirror on the wall, took a deep breath, and <em>crunched</em> her nose back into place. Stars darted across her eyes and pain shot all the way through her skull and down her spine.</p><p>            “<em>Urgh</em>… <em>motherfucker</em>.” She groaned and slammed a hand down on the bar, flapping her eyelids erratically until her vision cleared up a bit. Her knuckles were scuffed and bruised from a recent back-alley tussle.</p><p>            Pepe continued to loom over her with genuine concern, the large silver cross around his neck gleaming. It was almost too much to look at it in her current state.</p><p>“Everything chill, <em>hermana</em>?” he asked, “What the hell happened?”</p><p>            V wiped her nose gently with an already bloodied tissue and re-inspected herself in the mirror, “Some bastards tried to mug me,” she patted a stray hair down, “I handled it.” She sniffled and cracked her neck.</p><p>            Pepe shook his head slowly, a half-smile on his face as he began wiping down the bar in front of her. “Who? Some local guys?” He picked up the empty shot glass and slid it under the bar.</p><p>            “You really think someone local’d try to mug <em>me</em>, Pepe?” She snorted a laugh.</p><p>            The big, bearded man stared at her blankly, then his face turned serious and he leaned in closer to her, “Listen, V… I got a problem. Serious this time.”</p><p>            Taking a swig of her beer and swashing the suds around in her mouth to get rid of the taste of blood, she already had a pretty good idea what he was going to say, “C’mon, spin it – what is it now?”</p><p>            He turned his head away slightly, then continued, “It’s, uh, Kirk… I owe him. If I don’t pay by tomorrow, he said he’d bust my legs,” he spoke softly under the music, “and he don’t joke about that stuff. Got cartels in his corner.”</p><p>            V had her ideas, but she wasn’t quite expecting <em>that</em>. “You’re in it with <em>Kirk?</em> Every man, woman, and rat in Heywood knows he’s a fuckin’ shark.” She held out a hand accusingly at him.</p><p>            Pepe winced at her tone, “My bro jumped the joint, he deserved a hero’s welcome… I know I fuck up, V.” He looked at her, his hands clasped in front of him, the right one plated in golden chrome.</p><p>            She rolled her head back in a display of bewilderment, “<em>Ugh</em>, you ever gonna get wise, Pepe?” She took another swig of beer, “At least tell me your brother’s doin’ all right?”</p><p>            “Ah, doin’ his thing, you know…” He moved his head from side to side, his demeanor relaxing slightly, “So, can you help?”</p><p>            Sighing heavily, V put both hands down on the bar and sat up from her seat, “I’ll talk to Kirk – but then <em>you’re</em> gonna owe <em>me </em>one.”</p><p>            Giving her a nod, he started toward a waving customer at the other end of the bar, “You’re saving my life, V, truly,” he pointed at her beer, “that one’s on me, <em>ah</em>?”</p><p>            She turned away slowly, and her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the dive bar. People were yammering from every corner, the music was bumping, her head was throbbing, blood trickled down the back of her throat. <em>Fuck, it was good to be back.</em></p><p>            <em>Now, off to find Kirk</em>. She grabbed her half-empty beer bottle and wiped the back of her hand under her nose, checking for more blood. <em>Clean</em>. She checked herself in the bar-side mirror one last time. There wasn’t much bruising now, but she was guaranteed to look like a raccoon come morning. She looked fit. Strong. <em>Dangerous</em>. Just the way she liked it. Her shirt and pants had some speckles of blood on them. Was it hers or <em>theirs</em>? Who could tell? <em>Nova.</em></p><p>            She walked past the bar and caught Pepe’s eye; she pointed upstairs. Pepe nodded.</p><p>            “Thanks again, V!” He hollered as she proceeded toward the stairs.</p><p> </p><p><em>El Coyote Cojo</em> was a decent-sized two-story establishment located in the Glen, a sub-district of Heywood, a large area encompassing the southern portion of the inner city. The<em> Coyote </em>was run by a woman everybody called Mama Welles. She was well-known in Heywood as a tough but fair lady, and her bar attracted patrons from various walks of life. It also gained some notoriety for its food, and although nothing compared to the <em>fresh</em> offered at upscale joints like Konpeki Plaza, it was miles above <em>kibble.</em> The <em>Valentinos</em> gang considered most of the surrounding area their territory, so their tattooed bodies and boisterous antics were familiar features in the bar. V was no stranger to them as well, having grown up in Heywood and spending most of her life in Night City, save for the last two years. She was also no stranger to the wide variety of scumbags and degenerates that frequented the area. Scumbags like Kirk Sawyer.</p><p>V traversed the second floor of the <em>Coyote</em>, glancing down at a pair of drunk girls making fools of themselves on the dancefloor below. She overheard a man and woman conversing at a nearby table about the woman’s son being shot by police simply for being an innocent bystander near a drug bust. Nothing all too surprising there. <em>Wrong place, wrong time.</em> Seemed to happen a lot in Night City. Before V left for Atlanta, she was beginning to think that <em>all</em> of Night City was the wrong fucking place. Time was inconsequential, however. Nothing ever changed. And it turns out nothing did. But Atlanta wasn’t any better. Here was shit. There was shit. But at least here felt like home. The shit was familiar and marginally more comfortable.</p><p>            Kirk was sitting at a booth in the furthest corner near some retro video games, his morbidly obese bodyguard, Big Joe, standing watch while silently chowing down on a greasy cheeseburger. Kirk was smoking a cigarette and flipping through some screamsheets. He didn’t acknowledge V as she approached, but she knew that he was aware of her presence. She stood awkwardly for a moment, nodding to Big Joe as he stared back at her blankly.</p><p>            “Hey, Kirk. Got a minute?” she asked, her tone flat.</p><p>            The wiry little man wore a flashy blue jacket and sunglasses even though he was indoors. He ashed his smoke and glanced at her over his shades, “V. It’s been a while. Please, have a seat,” he gestured to the other side of the booth as Big Joe stepped out of the way, “Jesus Christ, V, normally, I’d say you’re a sight for sore eyes, but I think you’re the one lookin’ sore this time around,” he chuckled, “Still up to the same old shit, hey? Whatcha need?”  </p><p>            V slid into the booth and Big Joe followed behind her. He reeked of synthetic beef, which, come to think of it, made V kind of hungry. When was the last time she ate?</p><p>            “Pepe asked me to talk you up.” She replied, trying to read his face through his sunglasses.</p><p>            Kirk straightened up and took a drag of his smoke, “What? He too shy to hand over the eddies himself? Ah, tell him I don’t bite,” he paused, “Not yet.” He continued to peruse his magazine.</p><p>            V leaned in, “What’s he owe you?”</p><p>            Kirk’s gaze didn’t move from the screamsheet, “I’m afraid that’s client confidentiality. Call it a lot and leave it at that.” He flicked his smoke.</p><p>            V smirked, “A credshark with <em>business ethics</em>. Sounds too good to be true.” She leaned back, her voice heavy with sarcasm.</p><p>            “Well, <em>Merry Fuckin’ Christmas.”</em> he retorted.</p><p>            Suddenly, V noticed Big Joe was staring at her, white-knuckling his burger with both hands, grease trickling down both sides of his mouth.</p><p>            She turned to Joe, “What the hell’s your problem?”</p><p>            The big man in a backwards ballcap murmured something under his breath and went back to his burger.</p><p>            V turned back to Kirk, “Cut Pepe some slack, will ya? He’ll pay – he just needs more time.” Her voice was calm and congenial.</p><p>            Kirk hardened up, “Do I look like a priest that runs a charity to you?” he looked up at her from his magazine. “You borrow eddies, you gotta pay ‘em back – with interest. It’s common fuckin’ knowledge.” He stared at her for a moment, “Are you suggesting that I let a flaky cunt, who can’t keep a deal, off the hook?”</p><p>            V looked back at him sternly, “No. You let him off because it’s <em>me</em> askin’.”</p><p>            He let out a laugh, “Hah, you know me – I’m a man of the biz. So, I need to know what I get out of it.”</p><p>            “Transactions go two ways, I get that.” she said, “I’ll owe you a favor.”</p><p>            He took a long suck on his cigarette, “Tempting. I got a nova idea already.” He dropped the magazine down on the table, flipped it around, and slid it over to her.</p><p>            “What’s this?” she pulled the screamsheet closer. He had it open to a page with a swanky-ass luxury sportscar on it.</p><p>            “Grab a look,” he sat back in the booth. “Preem ride there on the page. Only four of ‘em in NC as of this very moment.”</p><p>            V glanced up at him then continued to study the advertisement. ‘<em>Car of the Month. The Legend of Aerondight.’</em> It was a Rayfield Aerondight S9. Super expensive ride. Super rare. Probably <em>super </em>hard to steal too.</p><p>            He continued, “One – Rayfield regional director. Two – Mayor Rhyne. Three – a rental service...”</p><p>            V waved her hand for him to go on, “Uh-huh, and four?”</p><p>            Kirk smiled, “Number four’ll belong to my client – just as soon as <em>you</em> klep it for me, that is.”</p><p>            She tossed the magazine back down on the table, “I do this, and Pepe’s debt is squared?”</p><p>            Kirk’s tone turned overly chummy, “Of course! I’m a man of my word, you know that.” He eyeballed her again over his glasses, “The whole thing’s simple – you swipe the Rayfield for me, I clear Pepe’s account, and I even toss in a cut for you since I’m such a nice guy.” He let out a giant puff of blue smoke and flicked his cigarette, “My man, Rick, works a parking structure by Embers, a club where our Rayfield driver likes to kick it. He’s there every Friday night like clockwork. As soon as you appear, security cams shut down, gate swings up, and the road is yours. You just gotta grab the ride and roll out. <em>Simple.</em>”</p><p>            “Who’s the owner?” V asked.</p><p>            “Just some Arasaka suit from across the water. Spews cash outta every hole in his body.”</p><p>            “And his name?”</p><p>            Kirk seemed irritated, “How would I know? Why should I care? It’s a hot item, and I know where to find it.”</p><p>            “And your man, Rick?”</p><p>            Kirk relaxed, “Trust him like my own brother.”</p><p>            V paused. She stared at Kirk for a moment, then glanced at Big Joe who was staring at her again, mouth full of cheeseburger. “This plan sounds shaky as fuck.” She said finally.</p><p>            “Oh, how so?” Kirk replied.</p><p>            “Sounds like you’re lookin’ for a sucker.” V’s face was blank.</p><p>            “This ain’t no setup, V. I heard you got a cool head. Maybe we can help each other make a few eddies. That’s it.” His tone seemed honest enough.</p><p>            V sighed, “How am I supposed to do this? You expect me to slide under the chassis on a fuckin’ skateboard? Do a quick hotwire? Fast n’ easy? Kirk, wheels like this got security systems. Good ones.”</p><p>            Kirk shook his head as she spoke and reached under the table, retrieving a little tech gadget that was unfamiliar to V. “This bitty-bop works like the key Rayfield techs use for repairs. Opens locks, bypasses identity authorization…”</p><p>            V interrupted, “A skeleton key for all Rayfields in the city. <em>Ugh</em>, c’mon, Kirk, even you don’t buy that.”</p><p>            “Kabuki’s tech wizards sell more magical shit than this under the counter. Have a little faith, V.” He sat back, “So, we all agreed then?”</p><p>            V guzzled the last of her beer then started to sit up. Kirk nodded for Big Joe to let her out of the booth. “Best keep your word, Kirk.” Her tone was cold.</p><p>            He replied in a calming tone, “Eeeaasy, V. Job’s gonna pad your wallet too, y’know.” He sniffled and picked the magazine back up, “Head to Embers now. Rick’s in the garage, he’ll be waitin’ for ya. You two’ll hit it off, I’m sure. Good luck out there. We’ll be in touch.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, V got up and left, shooting Big Joe a glare as she passed. She descended the stairs and took a hard right to the alley exit. She pushed open the door and felt instant relief as it closed behind her, the throbbing of the bass music now only a muffled knocking. She took in a deep breath of the cool night air and her nose ached. The alley smelled of piss and garbage. <em>Oh yeah</em>. <em>Smells like home. </em></p><p>            She passed a homeless man sitting against a dumpster with a cardboard sign that read ‘<em>Got no home, sick kid, and cheating wife. Need booze money ASAP. You’re just gonna waste it anyway.</em>’</p><p>            “Spare a veteran some change?” he asked.</p><p>            “So, you’re a vet today, huh?” V replied.</p><p>            The man chuckled, his voice raspy, “Heh, what can I say? War stories rake it in.”</p><p>            V appreciated the honesty and smiled slyly, reaching into her pocket for an eddy. She tossed it to him. “Here, all yours.”</p><p>            He reached up an caught it, smiling back with yellowed teeth, “I knew I saw good in you. God bless.” He bowed his head in thanks.</p><p>            V continued down the alley. Up ahead she saw the red rear lights of an automobile and two silhouettes standing in their glow. The one on the right was built like an ox and the one on the left was short and pudgy. The smaller figure was on the phone, his voice was that of an elderly Latino man, it sounded familiar.</p><p>            “…talk to the people in Santo. Tell them to be ready.” The elderly man spoke into the phone then hung up. He took notice of V as she approached. “Well, who do we have here…” He slid his phone into his pocket. “V… long time. Didn’t know you were around.” His voice was soft and warm.</p><p>            V noticed the trunk of the car was open and there was a body lying in the back. The larger man quickly closed it.</p><p>            “Sebastian Ibarra,” V greeted the old man with a smile, “you haven’t changed a smidge.”</p><p>            He raised an eyebrow, “No one calls me by that name anymore. I’d almost forgotten how it sounds.”</p><p>            V corrected herself, “Padre, then? How’re things?”</p><p>            He glanced at the ground, “The same. Heywood – nothing ever changes here.” He looked back up at V. “I’d rather hear about you.” His eyes gleamed. His head was balding, and he wore a comfortable looking sweater and several gold chains around his neck, one with a large cross. His black dress shoes twinkled in the city lights.</p><p>            V indulged him, “Got back from Atlanta a few weeks ago.”</p><p>            He nodded, gesturing at her recent battle wounds, “I see you got a good down-home welcome. How was it back east?”</p><p>            She ran her hands through her hair, “I’ll tell ya later, got somethin’ on my plate…”</p><p>            The old man replied calmly, “How about you fill me in now? We’ll give you a ride.” He turned and proceeded to the rear driver-side door, “Marcus, let’s go.” he spoke to his chiseled sidekick.</p><p>            The large man opened the rear passenger-side door and gestured for V to get in. Suspecting passing up Padre’s offer would be more trouble than it was worth, she proceeded to the large sedan and got in. The black leather interior was clean and comfortable, and the car had a pleasant scent. It calmed her down a bit.</p><p>            Padre looked at her, his face was wrinkled and worn, but his eyes were soft and kind. “So, where to?” he asked.</p><p>            “You can drop me off at Embers.” She replied.</p><p>            “Front door?” Padre sounded a bit sarcastic.</p><p>            “Nah, take the ramp at the back of the bar. I’ll show you where to stop.”</p><p>            Padre leaned forward and touched his driver on the shoulder, “You heard her, Marcus.” He sat back.</p><p>            The car shifted into gear and smoothly accelerated. They were off.</p><p>            Padre continued the conversation, “Your return to NC has been good? Busy already?”</p><p>            V stared out the tinted window, “Two years gone by, not much has changed.”</p><p>            “You know Heywood. It has strong roots – ever watered by the same blood.” He said somberly. “Now, tell me about <em>you.</em>”</p><p>            V sniffled and fidgeted her hands, “Ah, I pick-up somethin’ here and there. Nothin’ major. But I’m gettin’ by. I appreciate the concern.” She looked at the old man with a curt smile.</p><p>            Padre was silent for a moment, “So, Atlanta didn’t turn out like you expected, hm?”</p><p>            She replied, “Well, as you can see, I’m back. If it’d been better there, I wouldn’ta left.” She didn’t feel like getting into the details at that very moment.</p><p>            He turned and smiled warmly at her, “Maybe it’ll all work out for the best.”</p><p>            Suddenly, V heard the sound of another vehicle accelerate and a car rode up super tight beside them on Sebastian’s side. The tinted rear window lowered and a cybernetic arm brandishing a pistol pointed for them to pull over.</p><p>            “Shit…” Marcus muttered.</p><p>            The assailing car honked its horn repeatedly.</p><p>            Padre leaned forward calmly and touched Marcus on the shoulder, “Stop the car.” He ordered.</p><p>            V’s adrenaline started pumping as soon as she saw the weapon. “What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>            Padre remained cool and looked at her, “Business. You carrying?”</p><p>            V nodded and slowly reached behind her.</p><p>            Their car pulled off to the side of the road and came to a stop. Their assailants pulled in front of them and a chromed-out <em>Sixth Street</em> gangster stepped out and proceeded to V’s side. She lowered the window as he approached, her hand on her concealed pistol. The goon was wearing a bullet vest and carried a handgun. Both of his arms were completely cybernetic, and he sported some sketchy looking facial and optic implants. Red spikes jutted out of the top of his head in a single line from front to back.</p><p>            “Sebastian Ibarra.” The gangster said with a skip in his step. He leaned against V’s window and rested his gun on the door. “Looks like it’s my lucky day.” He was probably meaning to smile some cunty smile, but his plastic-looking face was unmoving.</p><p>            “What do you want?” Padre asked calmly.</p><p>            The goon replied quickly, “To settle our biz. Once and for all. I got an offer for ya, Paddy, so listen up.” He paused for a moment then leaned in even closer, his head almost through the window, “Get the fuck outta Vista. Pull your boys off the street. I’ll give ya the Glen, done deal. No more restless nights. See how generous I can be?”</p><p>            The fact that this <em>gonk</em> was in her personal bubble and not even acknowledging her existence, while simultaneously insulting her long-time friend, who happened to be a big-time player in Heywood, was pushing all her fucking buttons. Who the <em>fuck</em> did this guy think he was?</p><p>            The goon continued, “Well, Paddy, what’s it gonna be?”</p><p>            V brought her gun up and stared the punk dead in his robotic-looking eyes, “One more fuckin’ word and I’ll blow your spiky little head clean off your body.” Her tone was ice-cold, and her eyes burned electronic red.</p><p>            The Sixth Street gangster leaned away slightly and quickly studied V’s face, “Stay outta this. I don’t know you.”</p><p>            She replied with venom in her voice, “And I don’t know you, which means you’re worth shit around here and capable of even less.”</p><p>            The goon blinked and leaned away even further, obviously taken aback.</p><p>            “Well, anything else?” she pressed, her gun still pointed at his chin.</p><p>            Padre chimed in, “It seems our conversation has come to a close.”</p><p>            The gangster stepped back, “Careful, Padre. You never know who’s got a barrel at your six.” He pointed a black and yellow finger at V, “You too, <em>shit-bucket.</em>” And with that, he walked back to his car.</p><p>            “Marcus, please.” Padre instructed his driver to continue on their way.</p><p>            They pulled away from the Sixth Street car and drove a several feet.</p><p>            Padre turned to V with a smile in his eyes, “I’m pleased to see you haven’t forgotten your roots. You still have the gift.” He touched her arm gently. “So many of the little shits left around here, their spines go soft when they look down a barrel.”</p><p>            “Who the hell was that?” V asked.</p><p>            The old man stared out the window, “No one important. He’ll be gone in a week’s time and another will come up in his place.”</p><p>            V’s voice was concerned, “He pulled <em>iron</em> on you.”</p><p>            “He did. And he will pay for doing so.”</p><p>            They were at Embers.</p><p>            “Pull up here.” V instructed. “Right here. I’ll just drop down below.”</p><p>            Padre reached for something in his pocket, “Here, before you go.” He handed her a card.</p><p>            “Your number?” she asked.</p><p>            He nodded, “Could be useful. Maybe we can work together again – take ourselves back two years.”</p><p>            V looked at the old man and held up the card, “Thanks, Padre.” She turned and opened the car door, “Gotta go.”</p><p>            “So go with God.”</p><p> </p><p>V exited the vehicle and closed the car door behind her. She took a breath and vaulted herself over the concrete barrier and landed on top of a closed dumpster in a back alley behind the night club. She jumped down from the dumpster and steeled herself. <em>Business time.</em> She scanned the area for potential threats or security. A couple of passed out bums. The coast was clear.</p><p>            She proceeded down the alleyway toward the entrance to the parking garage. The night air was cool, and the city was alive with the sounds of people and vehicles. What a perfect night to cop a sick luxury ride.</p><p>            There was a maintenance worker inspecting some graffiti on the wall next to the entrance. “<em>Oh, fuck…</em>” he muttered to himself, arms crossed as he looked at the damage. The graffiti read ‘<em>Corpothieves must Die!!!’</em>. He didn’t even notice V as she walked by.</p><p>            She entered the elevator to the parkade and called up Kirk as she descended. He answered immediately.</p><p>
  <em>            “V? Status?”</em>
</p><p>            “On location,” she replied, “I’m about to find your man.”</p><p>            The elevator came to a halt and the double doors slid open. She stepped out and proceeded down the hallway.</p><p><em>            “Rick’s one of the good guys, you’ll see.”</em> Kirk explained, <em>“I trust him like a brother.”</em></p><p>            V moved with purpose but kept a watchful eye on her surroundings. “Yeah, so you said.” <em>So far so good</em>.</p><p>            She passed through a set of large metal doors into a dark room. As she proceeded, automatic lights switched on and illuminated the vast parking garage before her.</p><p>            The garage was all grey cinderblock and concrete. She noticed a few security cameras right away. The area was sparsely populated with various styles of vehicles from sportscars to SUV’s, all on the higher end. No sign of the Rayfield near the entrance though. She’d have to look further.</p><p>            “Something I can help you with?” A man’s voice came from her right. She turned to see a security booth beside a yellow barricade that blocked the vehicle exit of the parking area.</p><p>            V approached the booth slowly. A middle-aged, tired looking man in a blue cap sat behind the desk. Dim yellowish light made his features difficult to make out. This must’ve been Rick. “Kirk sent me.” She announced.</p><p>            The man didn’t seem at all phased and nodded, “Mhm.” He tapped a few buttons on his console. “The cameras are blind. You got twenty minutes.” He sat back in his rolling chair and turned away. “Do your thing.”</p><p><em>            That’s it?</em> V stepped away from the security booth and started searching the garage for the Rayfield. <em>Boom</em>. She spotted it. It was hard to miss, parked in an illuminated VIP stall.</p><p>            “Kirk?” she spoke into her comm system, “I see the ride.”</p><p><em>            “Your moment to shine, kiddo. Good luck.”</em> He replied.</p><p>            She approached the car slowly, scanning it from front to back. It was low to the ground and very sleek looking. There wasn’t a single window on the car, it looked like a solid piece of chrome. Like a <em>bullet</em>.</p><p><em>            “Use the tech I gave you.”</em> Kirk reminded her.</p><p><em>            Right.</em> She pulled the gadget out of her pocket and held it near the driver’s side door. “Let’s take this piece of <em>wondertech</em> for a whirl.” She took a breath and pressed the button.</p><p><em>            “You’re a woman of little faith.”</em> Kirk chuckled.</p><p>            After a second or two, the gadget beeped, and the door slid open, revealing the incredibly luxurious interior.</p><p>            V smiled. “Got it.”</p><p><em>            “See? We’re rich!”</em> His voice was ecstatic, <em>“Now fire ‘er up, and call me when you’re underway. I’ll tell you where to go.” </em>He hung up.</p><p>            V slowly climbed into the driver’s seat, the material of the seat squeaking as she sat on it. The door slid closed once she was properly situated. She grabbed hold of the steering wheel and looked around the interior. <em>Holy shit. </em>She’d never been in anything even close to this swanky before. It was so sleek and pristine. Like a fucking <em>spaceship </em>or something. She couldn’t wait to feel the <em>power</em> this thing had. <em>Oh baby.</em> Her hands squeezed around the wheel firmly. <em>Hm, looks like this’ll be a cool breeze</em>, she thought to herself. <em>Almost too easy</em>.</p><p>            She began to activate the vehicle’s systems. A red loading screen appeared in front of her against the dark metal of where the windshield should’ve been. After a few seconds, the blackness of the interior digitally transformed into transparency, giving her a full 360-degree view around the vehicle. <em>Holy fucking shit</em>. This ride was <em>wild</em>.</p><p>            She was so caught up in the awesomeness of the car that she didn’t notice a large figure approaching the driver’s side door. Before she could react, the man tapped on the door and it slid open. He was a serious looking goon decked out in gold jewelry from head to toe, his hair styled in a sort of traditional Japanese topknot even though he looked to be Caucasian. He was barrel-chested and had massive, tattooed arms, one of which was brandishing a pistol in her face.</p><p>            “Get the fuck out.” He said in a low voice with the hint of a Mexican accent, typical of someone from Heywood.</p><p>            “What the f-?” she started. She thought about pinning the accelerator, but the car’s systems hadn’t totally booted yet.</p><p>            The thug leaned in, his blue eyes piercing. <em>“Get – The – Fuck – Out.”</em> He repeated emphatically.</p><p>            V put her hands up, her heart pounding, “OK, easy…” She said calmly.</p><p>            The man’s expression softened a little, “Nothin’ personal, <em>compa</em>. Just biz.” His brow furrowed, “The Rayfield’s <em>mine.</em>”</p><p>            V tried to reason with him, “What, man? Never heard of ‘honor amongst thieves’? Finders keepers. I was here first.” She met his gaze with her own, but it was hard to stay cool with the blaster in her face.</p><p>            He shook his head, “Listen, <em>chica</em>, there’s only one of two ways to do this – friendly, or <em>fucked up</em>.” He adjusted his grip on the pistol. “Either way, the ending’s the same – I’m takin’ the car.” He reached out with his free hand and grabbed her by the arm.</p><p>            “Wha-what’re you <em>doing?</em>” she cried, pulling away from him.</p><p>            Suddenly, the sound of multiple engines roared into the parking garage and rumbled toward them.</p><p>            “<em>Que chingados?</em>” The thug uttered under his breath, turning toward the sound and releasing his grip on V.</p><p>            Three Night City police cruisers swarmed the Rayfield, lights flashing, blocking any chance of escape. “<em>NCPD! Drop your weapons!</em>” A voice called through a car-mounted speaker.</p><p>            Several officers exited the vehicles, firearms drawn.</p><p>            “<em>Don’t move!</em>” Shouted a male officer, his gun pointed at V.</p><p><em>            “Stay where you are!”</em> A female officer called out, her gun on V’s assailant.</p><p><em>            “You’re under arrest!”</em> The male officer continued, slowly stepping toward the Rayfield.</p><p>            The voice on the speaker continued, “<em>Hands where I can see ‘em. Nice and slow.</em>”</p><p>            The lady cop approached as well, <em>“On the ground, motherfuckers! Now!”</em></p><p>            V went to reach for her piece to toss it on the ground, but the male cop was already on her. He grabbed her gun and chucked it across the parking lot, then grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The thug that tried to steal the ride from her was on the ground too, his face facing her. He struggled and squirmed as the other cops handcuffed him behind his back.</p><p>            The officer that was on the mic stepped out of his vehicle and approached. “<em>Jackie Welles</em>, my old pal from the ‘hood. I see you haven’t grown an ounce wiser.” V thought she recognized him.</p><p>            The big man on the ground next to V replied, “Hey, ugh, <em>Detective Stints!</em> It’s been a while, huh?” The feigned friendliness in his tone was abundant.</p><p>            “<em>Inspector </em>Stints.” The officer corrected as he walked closer.</p><p>            “Same shit.” Jackie rolled his eyes, still squirming.</p><p>            Stints bent down and picked-up Jackie’s gun which one of the officer’s had also tossed away. “Speaking of…” he fixed his gaze on V, “<em>Your </em>mug’s familiar, too.”</p><p>            V coughed as an officer held her to the ground, “Oh yeah? You must have me mistaken for someone else…”</p><p>            Stints snorted a laugh, “You left for Atlanta, lookin’ for a slice of happiness. I guess you didn’t find it, hey?” He moved closer and crouched down over her, the blue glow in his eyes revealing that he was scanning her with his optic implants. “I’ve always maintained that it’s the same for all you termites in Heywood. Born here, live here, die here.” He waved Jackie’s gun around haphazardly. “Looks like I was right.” He leveled his gaze on V’s face.</p><p>            V looked up at him from the ground, her eyes locking with his, “You know <em>fuck all</em> about me.”</p><p>He nodded, a slight grin on his face, “The truth hurts, huh? Just watch your tone – I’m not a patient man.”</p><p>            Jackie piped up, “Hey, c’mon, Stints. Give us a break, huh? You lock us up, we’ll just jerk off till trail, and then what? Worst case, we’ll get some months. Hell, standin’ room only nowadays in <em>el bote</em>, so… we’ll prob’ly be out early.” His icy blue eyes stared into V’s and his expression told her to <em>cool it</em>, he was trying to help her.</p><p>            A nearby door slid open and V heard a man speak with a slight Japanese accent, “Are these the thieves?” The man came into V’s sight. He was tall, well-dressed, and accompanied by two bodyguards wearing black suits and white masks. “Ordinary street trash.” He spat on the ground near Jackie and V as he approached Inspector Stints.</p><p>            Stints replied to the Japanese man, “Got ‘em in custody, Mr. Fujioka. We’ll be takin’ ‘em now.”</p><p>            Fujioka shook his head, “It’s a waste of effort. I have no time to testify or to play at an investigation.”</p><p>            Stints looked puzzled, “Are you suggesting we let ‘em go, sir?”</p><p>            The well-dressed man stuck out a gloved hand and tapped Stints on the chest, “I suggest you toss them in the sea. Cuffed, legs broken, so this trash doesn’t float.” He did nothing to hide the disdain in his voice.</p><p>            With that, the Arasaka Suit turned and walked back to the entrance to the club, followed by his two masked lackeys. The metal door slid shut behind them.</p><p>            “You heard him.” Stints said to the other officers.</p><p>            “<em>Heh, fuuuuck…</em>” Jackie muttered as two of the cops grabbed him.</p><p>            One of the officers turned V over and raised his baton to strike, the reflection of her scuffed-up face in his polarized sunglasses. She tried to stick her hands up to block the blow, but she was cuffed.</p><p>
  <em>            Black. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Mother Fucker</em>. V came to in a pile of garbage in an alley somewhere. Her nose was broken <em>again</em>. She sat up and took in her surroundings through blurred eyes. It was early morning, and the pale sunlight made her wince. A group of NCPD officers entered a cruiser about thirty feet away and sped off. She took a deep breath and set her nose for the second time. <em>Ughhh</em>.</p><p>            The thug from the parkade, Jackie Welles, was sitting next to her, rubbing his wrists, his face bloodied. After realizing V was conscious, he spoke, “Honestly, for a second there, things looked iffy. I wasn’t sure we’d worm outta that alive.” He looked at her then down at the ground.</p><p>            V straightened up and inspected herself, “Nah, Stints wouldn’t do us like that. As much as he’s got it out for a couple o’ punks like us, he ain’t interested in takin’ orders from some ‘Saka corpo twat that thinks his shit don’t stink.”</p><p>            “You sure about that?” Jackie asked, still rubbing where the cuffs had been.</p><p>            V replied, “Uh-huh. He’s Heywood born, bred, and grown, like us. Probably hates suits as much as you do.” She cracked her neck from side to side. “He did what he had to do, that’s it.”</p><p>            Jackie looked at the ground again for a moment then shook his head, “If I hadn’t come along, you’d be cruisin’ Night City in sexy wheels right now.”</p><p>            V thought about it for a second then decided to let bygones be bygones, “Nah, c’mon. Job was toxic from the start.” She stared into the distance, visions of Kirk in his sunglasses and his burger-loving henchman flashing through her mind. <em>Fuckers</em>. “Even Kabuki under-the-counter magic can’t get around an alarm like that. Shoulda’ known I’d have the PD on my ass.” She sniffled and flicked a piece of trash off of her leg.</p><p>            The big, tattooed man turned to her, “So, maybe now, as God ordained,” he looked her in the eye and held out a large right hand, “Jackie Welles.”</p><p>            “V.” She took his hand and shook it with what little strength she could muster.</p><p>            His eyes narrowed slightly, “Hey, I know you… You hang out at the <em>Coyote</em>.”</p><p>            She thought a moment, “Wait, Welles…? Like <em>Mama Welles?</em> I thought I recognized the name.”</p><p>            Jackie nodded, a smile on his face, “She’s my blood, all right. The <em>Coyote’s</em> her dive. It’s strange you and I never met before.”</p><p>            “I got the job to steal those wheels at the <em>Coyote</em>.” V explained, “From Kirk.”</p><p>            Jackie’s eyebrows raised, “You work with that sewer slug?”</p><p>            V explained, “Pepe owes him big and can’t afford to pay, so I stepped up.”</p><p>Jackie shook his head, obviously he was no stranger to Pepe’s dealings. “Man, gotta wonder about Pepe,” Jackie went on, “Lettin’ slimy Kirk boss him around like that.”</p><p>            “You’ve heard what they say?” V asked, “He’s backed by cartels.”</p><p>            Jackie shook his head again, “Cartels? No, no, listen, I know those cartel types, and I guarantee you none of ‘em have ever even heard of Kirk.” He sniffled and spat some blood on the pavement. “<em>El cabron</em>’s gotta learn… he don’t do people in Heywood dirty.” He stood up, looming over V, his hands on his hips, shoulders as wide as a truck. “C’mon, let’s go have some lunch.”</p><p>            V looked up at him in slight puzzlement, “Just like that? You put a barrel to my skull not so long ago…”</p><p>            He took a few steps back to give her some room, “You help my homies, you’re OK in my books. No harm, no foul?” His expression seemed genuine.</p><p>            “None at all.”</p><p>            Jackie leaned in with a smirk on his face, “I’m getting’ one of my good feelings.”</p><p>            “About what?” V asked.</p><p>            “About us!” He exclaimed, gesturing at the two of them. “I sense a kinda chemistry, ya know?”</p><p>            V looked lost.</p><p>            The burly Heywood thug stepped away, “C’mon. I’m fuckin’ starved.” He motioned for her to follow.</p><p>            V exhaled then pushed herself up off the filthy ground, dusting off her ripped jeans. “OK, food it is. Let’s go.”</p><p>            Little did she know, this was going to be the start of a great friendship – and the adventure of a lifetime. Sort of.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>PART 1:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE RELIC</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 1:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THE RESCUE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The next six months were a blur. V forgot all about the two years she wasted in Atlanta and went all in with her newly rekindled life in Night City. Some faces were the same, but many of them were different, as was the nature of NC – and she wasn’t wasting any time getting in<em> all</em> of them. She wound up moving in with Jackie at his mother’s house for a time – nothing <em>romantic</em> ever came of it though. They became more like brother and sister, and Jackie had <em>Misty </em>after all. Mama Welles took V in like one of her own, fed her, gave her a place to crash. That’s what people in Heywood did though, they took care of their own, blood or not. The government and the corporations sure as hell weren’t going to do it.</p><p>            Jackie and V began making names for themselves as small-time mercs and kleps, taking jobs from fixers the likes of the Padre and Wakako Okada. Crack a few Scav skulls here, steal a briefcase from some corpo suit there, get accosted by the Valentinos or Sixth Street when doing jobs on their turf. It wasn’t the major leagues, but it paid, and it was <em>fun</em>. V felt like she was alive again after so many years of feeling like a floating head. Going through the motions, advertisement after advertisement blaring in her face, scarfing down whatever kibble or SCOP she could scrounge together, getting blasted on drugs just to pass the time or feel something other than hopelessness. Fighting, fucking, drinking, crying. Running. Albeit she was still doing some of those things – but now they were on <em>her</em> terms. At least that’s the illusion she was choosing to buy into anyway.</p><p>            After a few jobs for the Padre, she managed to scrounge up enough eddies to score some wheels. An Archer <em>Hella</em> EC-D 1360, nothing fancy, manufacturing stopped around 2040, but it was Chinese made and parts were still easy to come by. What it lacked in style it made up for in character. She let Jackie borrow it from time to time and that usually involved some repairs, but Jackie was always good for it. Sometimes she’d just cruise around Watson or Heywood or even City Center for hours on end, the neon lights of the city like therapy as she bumped tunes out of her after-market stereo system. Sometimes she’d have some flavor-of-the-week plaything riding shotgun, there was no short supply of cuties looking to hook-up with a badass merc with a fast car and a wad of cash ready to burn. But for the most part, V had all the company she needed. She didn’t mind being alone, and when she needed friends, they were just a call or drive away – Jackie, Mama Welles, Pepe, Misty, Vik. It was a short list, but they were the real ones.</p><p>            Viktor Vector was a ripperdoc that worked out of Watson, and he rented out <em>Misty’s Esoterica </em>as a front for his underground cyberware operation. He was also a former boxing champion, but those days were long behind him. Jackie and him would often catch the latest fight on TV over a few beers, and V sometimes joined them. She was no stranger to the ring herself, having taken lessons from Coach Fred, and knocked out her fair share of gonks. She also took her fair share of beatings. She had a problem with cockiness early on, but life experience was forcing her to get a handle on that and humble herself. No matter how much of a badass she thought she was, she had to remember that there was always someone<em> badder </em>waiting around the next corner. Such was life though, especially in such a cutthroat town. That’s why it paid to be prepared.</p><p>            Soon it was time for Jackie and her to get into some heavier ordnance: grenades, assault rifles, shotguns, quickhacks. They were slowly moving up the food chain and were taking on more serious jobs. Instead of hassling groups of Scavs for their stashes or ripping off corpo suits while they were zonked out in braindances, they were now raiding small-time gang hideouts and doing wetwork for the fixers and bigger gangs. They were <em>killers</em>. And word was getting around.</p><p>            Eventually, V saved up enough scratch to start renting out her very own apartment. She found a decent little place in Little China, an area in Watson district, north of downtown. It was in Megabuilding H10, not quite as rundown as some of the others, especially the ones south of the tracks. She had everything she needed within walking distance – food, clothes, entertainment, guns and ammo, the gym. The apartment itself was small, but it was cozy and it was <em>hers</em>. The main selling point for her though was the storage room, which she had converted into an armory. The walls were lined with gun case foam and magnets, lockers for ammunition and other supplies, and a work bench where she could maintain and tinker with her various weapons. One glance at this room and anyone could tell immediately that shit was serious. It wasn’t some punk’s hangout with food wrappers and drug paraphernalia littering the floor, it was a mercenary’s home base. She took pride in it. The view wasn’t bad either.</p><p>            Her and Jackie had big dreams of making it to the major leagues, and they were well on their way. All they needed was a nod from the right contact, a big-time job that would send their rep skyrocketing to the next level. Their time was coming, they could feel it in their bones.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*   *   *</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The two up-and-comers sat in V’s Hella in a parking garage beneath a dilapidated apartment building somewhere in a shit part of Westbrook. It was doubtful anyone actually lived there legitimately, but it was definitely a hideout for <em>Scavengers</em> and other delinquents.</p><p>            “The chick we’re looking for’s somewhere in this building,” Jackie scanned their surroundings out the car windows, his right leg bouncing with anticipation, “Probably crawlin’ with the <em>pendejos</em> that kidnapped her. Eyes and ears open, alright?” He looked at V.</p><p>            V nodded, “Did Wakako give you any tips and tricks for the job?”</p><p>            Jackie imitated the old Japanese woman’s voice, “<em>I’m not your mother. Just do what I pay you for. It’s easy work.</em> Sh’yeah…”</p><p>            V smirked, “Alright then. Let’s do this.” They both exited the vehicle and readied their weapons. “We’ll get the deets from T-Bug on the way up.”</p><p>            They proceeded to an elevator at the other end of the parkade. The area was completely covered in graffiti and there was trash everywhere. The building still had power though, several dim lights flickered, partially illuminating their way. They entered the lift and started up.</p><p>            T-Bug was a newer addition to their team. She was an experienced netrunner and was proving invaluable to their operations, which were becoming more and more intricate and dangerous. With T-Bug working remotely to take care of any security or tech threats and offer whatever guidance she could pull up from the Net, the three of them were becoming a force to be reckoned with. V called her up as they rode the lift. She answered immediately.</p><p>            <em>“The target’s Sandra Dorsett. Her biomon went mute a couple hours back. Suspected abduction.”</em> T-Bug explained, not wasting any time. <em>“She could’ve possibly flatlined already. Not sure if you’re in time.” </em></p><p>            Jackie piped up, “We’re in time, Bug – <em>we</em>. Sure, you’re on phones, but that don’t make you any less a part of the squad.”</p><p>            <em>“Squad – charming.”</em> She replied flatly.</p><p>            V chimed in, “Bug, you could at least <em>try</em> to be nice.”</p><p>            <em>“You want nice, supportive…? Call a damn helpline. I’m here to get the job done.” </em></p><p>            Jackie and V looked at each other and snorted a laugh.</p><p>            “Yes, <em>ma’am.</em>” V mocked as the elevator came to a halt and the metal door slid open, revealing a dark corridor.</p><p>            <em>“You’re lookin’ for unit twelve thirty-seven.”</em> T-Bug explained as they explored the dimly lit hallway strewn with garbage and debris. <em>“The target should be inside, but I got zero eyes on her biomon.” </em></p><p>            They continued on down the hallway and a door to one of the units opened up, an elderly Asian lady in a ratty old robe poked her head out, “Han, is that you?” She was startled when the two armed mercenaries approached. Jackie passed her without a word and V waved at her to go back inside. The old woman hurriedly retreated and closed the door.</p><p><em>Wow, I guess people really do live here.</em> <em>Rough. </em></p><p>            T-Bug continued, <em>“Fingers crossed it’s not too late. Ugh, I hate this life and death shit. Hurry.”</em></p><p>            After a few more moments they came upon the unit.</p><p>            <em>“Try hacking the door.”</em> T-Bug suggested. <em>“Think you can trip it on your own, V?”</em></p><p>            V approached the door, “I’ll give it a whirl.” She scanned the door with her optical implants and activated a quickhack daemon to try to bypass the electronic lock. After a few seconds, the lock clicked and the door slid open. “Got it, we’re in.”</p><p>            <em>“Low profile.”</em> Jackie whispered as he took point and entered the apartment.</p><p>            There were definitely signs of recent activity in the first room. A recently used wok sizzled over a burner, there was a desk covered in papers and various containers, and a computer monitor in the far corner let off a dull blueish glow.</p><p>            The next room was far more disturbing. In the center was an operating table with the corpse of a woman on it. The rest of the room was strewn with various medical equipment and computers, bloodstains on almost everything.</p><p>            Jackie rushed up to the woman on the table, “Are we fuckin’ late? Is that her? Is that our target, V?” His voice was distressed.</p><p>            V stepped further into the room, scanning the area for threats, her pistol drawn.</p><p>            “V, check this <em>chica</em>.” He gestured at the unmoving body with his own gun.</p><p>            She approached and activated her optical implant to scan the woman. The chest cavity and abdomen were completely cut open, her internal organs, or what was left of them, spilled out around her. From the dryness of her innards – and the smell – the woman appeared to have been dead for a while.</p><p>            “Sandra Dorsett’s protected under <em>Echelon II</em> corpo immunity.” V explained as she looked the body over. “She’s top shelf. <em>This</em> one’s packin’ black market Zetatech repros. Typical back-alley fixups. Not our lucky gal. Let’s keep lookin’.” <em>Fucking Scavs.</em> This was all-too typical for their ilk.</p><p>            A muffled sound came from the next room. Someone was in there. <em>Scavs.</em></p><p>            Jackie nodded at her, “V, <em>mira</em>, eyes up. <em>Pendejos</em> ahead.” He whispered as he took cover to the side of the door, pistols ready.</p><p>            V approached the door and crouched down, slowly sliding it open.</p><p>            “Drop him quiet, V.”</p><p>            Somewhere deeper in the apartment someone was blaring heavy electronic music and the sound was the perfect distraction. She slipped silently into the next room and saw a Scavenger goon tinkering with some equipment, his back turned to her. She crept up behind him and in one fluid motion she had him in a chokehold. The gonk thrashed his arms around and struggled to free himself, but her grip was too powerful. Within moments he was unconscious, and she lowered him down to the ground.</p><p>            Jackie exclaimed in a loud whisper, “<em>Nice!</em> Couldn’ta done that better myself.”</p><p>            They proceeded through another doorway into a short corridor that led to a much larger room. There were several Scavs bustling about, but the music was so loud now that it was almost impossible to hear anything else. A few of the goons conversed in what was probably Russian.</p><p>            “Keep it calm,” whispered Jackie, “or they’ll spot us.”</p><p>            They crept to the other side of the door and hid behind an old fridge.</p><p>            T-Bug’s voice came over the coms, <em>“On your toes. More bodies incoming. They’re almost on you.” </em></p><p>            <em>“Let’s fistfuck these reapers.”</em> Jackie peered out from behind the fridge, <em>“Oye, V. They’re coming.”</em> He ducked back behind cover. “Wait for our chance, then pick the pricks off.”</p><p>            Just then, two goons walked out of the large room, past where Jackie and V were hiding, then down the hallway toward the room where V neutralized the first gonk. <em>Shit, they’re gonna see the body. </em></p><p>            “<em>Cabrones…</em> thick as locusts. Let’s wait and plan a spree.” Jackie suggested.</p><p>            “Let’s go <em>now.</em>” V instructed.</p><p>            The two of them erupted from behind the fridge, crouching low to the ground, the blaring music drowning out the sound of their movements. They snuck up behind the two tattooed Scavengers, Jackie on the left and V on the right, and at exactly the same time they both grabbed the thugs from behind and took them down. One of the gonks managed a muffled yell, but it was lost among the thumping electronic din. Stealth wasn’t their normal method of operation, but without knowing exactly what was waiting for them deeper in the apartment, going in guns blazing probably wasn’t the wisest choice.</p><p>            Jackie dropped his Scav to the floor, “All down, limp meat. But probably not the last of ‘em.” He crouched back down and proceeded back to the fridge. He tilted his head to signal V to take point, “Move on, move up. Right behind you.”</p><p>            V nodded and readied her <em>Dying Night </em>.45 pistol. She stayed low and proceeded into the large room. There were two more Scav goons on the other side of the room and she moved up behind a large silver toolbox for cover. She poked her head up and spotted another thug. At least three tangos. Jackie peeked into the room and she flashed him three fingers. She gestured for her to go left and him to go right. He nodded and readied his dual pistols.</p><p>            Staying low, she moved from cover to cover toward the nearest enemy. Luckily, the room was strewn with all manner of boxes, tables, and various other objects. She couldn’t get any closer without being spotted. <em>It’s Go Time.</em> She popped out from behind a crate and unloaded three rounds into the gonk’s face. He was down, but now everyone in the area was alerted to their presence.</p><p>            Another thug turned and hollered but was quickly taken out by Jackie as he also erupted from cover, both pistols cracking off.</p><p>            T-Bug reported in over the comms, <em>“Scavs’re still crawlin’. Clean it up. Clean it out. We don’t wanna be bringin’ the target out under fire. And you definitely don’t want a slug in your back.”</em></p><p>            “Copy.” V replied, gunning down another tatted-up gangster.</p><p>            Just then, a heavily armored Scav walked slowly into the room from the opposite side, carrying a huge machinegun.</p><p>            <em>“Head down, V!”</em> Jackie shouted. They both ducked behind cover as the machinegun let loose, the scream of the weapon’s fire drowning out the blaring music.</p><p>            V felt several bullets strike the other side of the crate she was hiding behind, then the gunner started focusing fire on where Jackie was taking cover.</p><p>            T-Bug chimed in, <em>“The room behind him looks out on the balcony. There should be a window to your left. Gimme two secs to grease the lock.”</em></p><p>            V looked for the window. It was in her sights, just a few feet away. She saw the red light on the lock turn green and the metal shutters slid upward. “Heading for the window.”</p><p>            She rolled toward the window then leapt through like panther. In a matter of seconds, she was on the balcony. She proceeded to the next window and manually lifted the metal shutters. Amidst the chaos, the machinegunner didn’t even notice her. He backed further into the room as he unleashed his endless hail of lead. V hopped through the window and walked right up to him, her pistol held straight outward.</p><p>            “<em>Privet!</em>” She shouted in Russian as she brought her pistol to the gunner’s temple.</p><p>            The goon jolted in surprise and began turning toward her, his bulky body armor cumbersome.</p><p>            “<em>Umri, Suka</em>.” She uttered coldly as she squeezed the trigger and blasted a hole clean through the gonk’s head. His machinegun fell to the ground with a heavy metallic <em>thud </em>and his body followed suit a split-second after.</p><p>            <em>“Santa Mierda, V!”</em> Jackie shouted as he found the stereo that was blasting the music and turned it off. “That was fuckin’ <em>beautiful!</em>” He laughed and chef-kissed his fingers. He walked over to the gunner’s corpse and stood over it. “You’re one cold bitch, you know that? I could kiss you right now. Haha!” He clapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>            T-Bug came in again, <em>“I’m not seeing any more movement on short-range sensors. Looks like you got ‘em all. For now. Let’s find Sandra.”</em></p><p>            “On it.” Jackie replied. Him and V both started looking around.</p><p>            “Where the fuck <em>is</em> she?” V asked rhetorically.</p><p>            There was another door that looked like it led to a bathroom or closet. It was the last place to search. She had to be in there.</p><p>            Jackie took cover to the right side of the door, pistols ready, and nodded at V to proceed. She opened the door.</p><p>            <em>“Jesus fucking Christ…”</em> she exclaimed under her breath as she entered. There was a bathtub along the far wall with a body in it. She ran up to the tub. It was filled with water and ice. There wasn’t just one, but two bodies. The one on top was male, young, Caucasian, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, multiple stitched up wounds on his body. He looked fuckin’ dead, or at least not far from it. V hurriedly moved the male body out of the way, revealing the second one. It was female, Caucasian, short hair. She was completely naked but didn’t appear to have any serious wounds aside from a few scrapes and bruises. Whatever they were planning on doing to her or <em>taking</em> from her, they likely hadn’t done it yet. <em>Thank God</em>.</p><p>            “I think I got her. Got our target.” V sat on the edge of the tub and pulled the female’s body up out of the water and rested the head and neck against her leg. The woman’s eyes were open slightly, but they were rolled back in her head, she was obviously zonked out on something.</p><p>            T-Bug replied, <em>“Did we make it? Is she alive?” V, jack into her biomon. We need to know what we’re dealing with.”</em></p><p>            “She’s in a tub of ice, crammed in with another body. Fuck – like slabs of meat.” V described.</p><p>            <em>“Keep it together, V.”</em> T-Bug instructed, <em>“If she survives, she won’t remember a thing. Tiny scar on the subconscious, that’s all. Now, jack into her biomon. Hurry.”</em></p><p>            “Right, jackin’ in.” V pulled the retractable auxiliary cord from her left hand and connected it to a port behind the woman’s right ear.</p><p>            Within a few seconds, V started seeing data read out on her digital heads-up display.</p><p>            V relayed the data to her two teammates, “Sandra Dorsett. NC570442. Trauma Team Platinum.”</p><p>            Jackie interjected, “<em>Platinum? Shiiit,</em> Trauma shoulda swooped in if she <em>sneezed.</em>”</p><p>            <em>“I’m guessing they jammed the transmitter sig.” </em>T-Bug speculated, <em>“We’re looking at a hacked biomon, firmware reconfig, or a neurovirus…”</em></p><p>            “<em>Carajo,</em> T-Bug,” Jackie sounded distressed, “you ain’t seein’ this place. Tubs, ice, hooks, cleavers…”</p><p>            <em>“Got an idea.”</em> T-Bug announced, <em>“Check her neuroport. Look for a shard.”</em> V felt around the woman’s head until she found something. <em>“Pull it. That’ll be what’s muting the biomon.” </em></p><p>            V yanked the shard. “Got it.”</p><p>            <em>“Check the biomon, any change?”</em></p><p>            Suddenly, the biomonitor activated and began speaking in a semi-robotic female voice into V’s head, <em>“Greetings, Sandra. If you are conscious, assume recovery position now. An emergency evacuation unit has been dispatched and is due to arrive at your location in 180 seconds.” </em></p><p>            V relayed the info, “Her Biomon claims Trauma’ll be here in three minutes.”</p><p>            The biomonitor’s electronic voice continued, <em>“Your premium plan will cover ninety percent of the projected costs of your rescue and treatment.” </em></p><p>            “<em>Ay, pobrecita.</em> Let’s get her off that ice.” Jackie suggested. He started to walk into the bathroom.</p><p>            V interrupted, “Jack, look sharp, keep me covered. We don’t know if there are any other gonks creepin’ around out there. I got ‘er.”</p><p>            Jackie nodded and turned to keep watch, “Locked n, ready, V. Do your thing.”</p><p>            V disconnected her from Sandra’s biomon and lifted the frozen, dripping woman out of the tub. Sandra began convulsing. “<em>Oh, fuck!</em>”</p><p>            <em>“She’s flatlining!”</em> Jackie shouted.</p><p>            <em>“V, what’s going on?”</em> T-Bug asked, panic in her voice.</p><p>            “Jackie, airhypo, <em>now!</em>” V called out, lowering the seizing woman to the floor.</p><p>            He reached into his jacket pocket and quickly tossed it to her from the doorway, <em>“Catch, chica!” </em></p><p>            V caught the airhypo and in the same motion, slammed it down onto the convulsing woman’s chest. The device activated with a green light and released its contents with a sharp hiss. After a few seconds, the convulsing stopped. She was stable.</p><p>            “Holy shit, I think it worked…” V informed.  </p><p>            “<em>Fuera, chica</em>. Get her outside.” Jackie replied, clearing the doorway.</p><p>            V picked up the woman’s cold, unconscious body in her arms and carried her toward the balcony. She stepped out onto the terrace and her eyes adjusted to the light. The building was part of a large complex and the apartment faced inward toward other units across the way. Large neon signs and billboard screens blinked and flickered. The safety railing on the balcony had been torn away.</p><p>            After a minute or so, an AV came flying into view. <em>Trauma Team</em>. It approached the edge of the balcony and let off two blasts of a low horn. The sound of the ducted jet fan engines was almost deafening. A robotic sounding voice blared through a speaker, <em>“Landing. Stand clear. Initiating security protocols. Please follow all instructions.” </em>A red holographic rectangle appeared beside the AV on the concrete balcony floor, signifying an area to stand clear of.</p><p>            The door of the AV opened, and four figures jumped out in white helmets and blue-green combat jumpsuits, two of them with submachineguns and two with handguns. All of them had their weapons trained on V. One medic unclipped a backpack and deployed it on the ground outside of the red square. It was a stretcher.</p><p>            <em>“Place the patient on the ground!”</em> He ordered through the voice box on his helmet.</p><p>            V approached slowly, then gently laid Sandra down on the stretcher.</p><p>            <em>“Five steps back, now!”</em> One of the other medics shouted, kicking V away.</p><p>            The two medics armed with handguns stowed their weapons and knelt down beside Sandra. They injected her with various stims and began picking up the stretcher.</p><p>            <em>“TT-133 to Control. Patient NC570442 secured…”</em> One of them spoke into his comm system. They walked the stretcher over to the AV and boarded. <em>“Stimulants being administered – seventy milligrams dopamine, 110 norepinephrine, 800 fibrinogen…”</em></p><p>            The two machinegun-wielding medics began backing up toward the AV, their aim still fixed on V. They boarded the AV as well, the door closing behind them. With that, the AV pulled away from the terrace and departed, engines whirring.</p><p>            V turned to Jackie. They both looked like they had just been through an ordeal.</p><p>            “Let’s got outta here.” Jackie said finally. “To the elevator.”</p><p>            <em>“Good work.”</em> T-Bug complimented over the comms. <em>“Shitshow’s over. I’m cuttin’ my wires now. See ya in the near future</em>.” She hung up.</p><p>            Jackie and V searched the apartment for any valuables – weapons, ammo, body armor, cyberware, cool shoes.</p><p>            Jackie piped up after a few minutes, “Listen, <em>chica</em>, I got this thing. Mind if I borrow your wheels?”</p><p>            V let out a groan.</p><p>            Jackie continued, “I got a date with Misty, but, heh, I can’t take the metro! How’s that gonna look for me?”</p><p>            “I really don’t think she’d care, Jack. Misty ain’t like that. But whatever. I won’t leave ya hangin’.”</p><p>            Jackie smiled, “You da best, V. How ‘bout I drive you home, huh?”</p><p>            “She’s all yours. I’m beat as it is.” She tossed him the key.</p><p>            They left the Scavenger abattoir and descended the elevator to the parking garage.</p><p>            “We should get Wakako on the holo. Tell her the job’s done.” Jackie suggested.</p><p>            V called the fixer up. She answered after a few rings.</p><p>            <em>“Ahem, V?”</em> The image of the elderly Japanese lady came up on V’s HUD. <em>“How did it go? Our client is alive and well?” </em></p><p>            V replied, “Of course she’s alive and well. That’s what we agreed, isn’t it?”</p><p>            “<em>Splendid! Your payment awaits you – ready to come grab whenever you like. But I suspect home is probably the only place you wish to be now. The NCPD has surrounded Watson. The district is closed. If you are to make it past the cordon, you must move fast.</em>”</p><p>            “Thanks for the heads up.” V said, “We’ll swing by to see you later.” V disconnected.</p><p>            Jackie looked at her to elaborate as he only heard half of the conversation.</p><p>            V explained, “Word’s out the NCPD’s gonna put Watson on lockdown. If I’m gonna sleep in my own bed tonight, we better put it in in fifth.”</p><p>            “Leave it to me, <em>chica. </em>I’m drivin’.” Jackie assured as he approached V’s <em>Hella </em>and entered the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>They exited the parkade and pulled out onto the street, hard gangster beats pumping out of the sound system. It was starting to get dark and a murky haze had fallen over the city.</p><p>            After several moments Jackie spoke, “Can’t stop diggin’ Night City.”</p><p>            V was half asleep in the passenger seat, “It’s a city like any other, just bigger.”</p><p>            “Nah, <em>chica. </em>Not just any other city.” Rain started to pour, creating streaks on the car windows. “Morgan Blackhand, Andrew Weyland, <em>Adam Smasher</em>… Legends are born here.” V didn’t respond. He continued, “Man, I’m starvin’. Let’s grab a tight-bite. Whaddaya say?”</p><p>            V replied flatly “Jackie – they’re lockin’ down Watson, remember?”</p><p>            His face dropped, “Ah, shit. You’re right.” He glanced in the rearview mirror. “Is it just me, or… <em>Agh,</em> I fuckin’ knew it… Van on our ass – tailin’ us.”</p><p>            Seconds later an unmarked van with filled-in windows pulled up beside them on the passenger side.</p><p>            “<em>Chingado</em>. I don’t like this, V. Not one tiny bit.”</p><p>            Suddenly, the van sped ahead and pulled in front of them. The rear doors swung open, revealing two Scav goons with assault rifles.</p><p>            Jackie shouted, “<em>Scavs!</em> <em>Hijos de puta!</em>”</p><p>            V’s adrenaline burned through her body and she shot up, lowered her window, and started blasting with her pistol at the two gonks in the van. She was drastically outgunned but luckily their aim was shit and their driver was swerving everywhere.</p><p>            “Fucking <em>drive,</em> Jackie!” V hollered.</p><p>            “Come on, V, shoot ‘em!” He retorted.</p><p>            “Can’t hit shit, keep ‘er steady!” She instructed, reloading. “Fuck this.” She sat back in her seat and reached back to grab an assault rifle.</p><p>            She popped her upper body back out the window and peppered the back of the van with bullets. The two goons collapsed, and the van veered off down a side road.</p><p>            “Think we got ‘em?” Jackie asked, swerving to miss an incoming car. Suddenly, the van appeared again from the driver’s side and nearly collided with them. “<em>Mierda, perdon!”</em></p><p>            The van came up alongside them and the side door opened, revealing another thug with an AR. V started laying into him.</p><p>            “V, aim for the driver!” Jackie shouted as he accelerated to bring the front of the van into V’s sights.</p><p>            She aimed down the sights of the AR and squeezed the trigger. <em>Pop-pop-pop.</em> The driver’s face fell onto the steering wheel and the van immediately sagged behind them, turning off the road onto the sidewalk and into a steel barrier.</p><p>            “Hah! Got you, assholes!” Jackie exclaimed.</p><p>            V sat back down and tossed the rifle in the back seat, wiping rain from her forehead.</p><p>            “<em>Agh,</em> scratched your baby up pretty bad. Sorry, V.” Jackie apologized, continuing down the road at normal speed.</p><p>            V took a deep breath, “Aah, it’s OK – it can wait. Let’s just focus on gettin’ home.”</p><p>            They approached a wide bridge. Flashing lights at the far end signaled that they were coming up to a police blockade. Jackie pulled the car up slowly and came to stop. Several police cruisers, an urban tank, and a couple of Militech mechs blocked their way.</p><p>            A female officer of Asian descent with a high ponytail and dark sunglasses approached the vehicle. Jackie lowered the window.</p><p>            “Watson’s on lockdown till further notice. Necessary security measure.” The officer explained flatly. She leaned in and looked at the two of them.</p><p>            Jackie was quick to respond, “Officer, ma’am! Damn, are we ever lucky we ran into you.”</p><p>            “Really?” She sounded skeptical, “What’s it that makes me so special?”</p><p>            Jackie stammered, “Ah, a heart o’ gold? ‘Cause only somebody with a heart o’ gold can understand just how much I need to get back to my girl.”</p><p>            “Your girl?” The officer seemed confused and looked at Jackie over the edge of her sunglasses, then looked at V.</p><p>            “Uh-huh.” He continued, “She’s gonna be worried sick if I don’t show. I mean, I’m tryin’ to be a stand-up guy. She’s giving me a chance, waiting.”</p><p>            “Hm, that’s a shame…” The officer looked at the ground for a moment, her hands on her hips.</p><p>            V felt like chiming in but decided to let Jackie keep handling it.</p><p>            The lady cop then stood up and walked toward the blockade, “Let them through!” She instructed the other officers. “But they’re the last!” She walked back up to Jackie’s window, “OK, on your way.” She tapped twice on the door.</p><p>            Jackie smiled at her extatically, “You have a good evening, now, officer… ma’am!”</p><p>            She waved them on through as the cruisers parted before them to let them off the bridge and into Watson.</p><p>            Once they were through the blockade and back on their way, V spoke up, “She took a liking to you.” She said slyly.</p><p>            Jackie laughed, “The devotion I demonstrated grabbed her by the <em>gut.</em>”</p><p>            “Riiight…” V nodded.</p><p>            “I’m loyal, stable in my affections…” He continued.</p><p>            “Mhmmm…”</p><p>            “And unassuming. You get it.” His voice was dramatic and full of sarcasm.</p><p>            The two shared a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t speak for the rest of the drive. The rain was really starting to come down, creating a racket against the exterior of the car. V almost nodded off a few times, the low humming of the music like a lullaby. Finally, they came to V’s building’s parking complex.</p><p>            “We made it, <em>hermana</em>.” Jackie said softly as the car climbed the ramp into the building.</p><p>            V sat up and stretched. “What about you? Not likely to make it to Heywood now…”</p><p>            “Chill, V. They’ll let me through.”</p><p>            “You sure about that?”</p><p>            “Oh yeah, I’ll play nice Jackie again.”</p><p>            “Well, if it doesn’t work out, you’re welcome to come back here and crash on the couch. I think I have some beers in the fridge. I’m gonna be out like a light though. Feelin’ like ass.” She cracked her neck.</p><p>            Jackie pulled up to the elevator to V’s building. “Well, sweet dreams, then.”</p><p>            V opened the car door and started to get out, “Tell Misty I say ‘<em>Hi</em>’”. She slapped Jackie’s hand and they bumped fists.</p><p>            “I will.” He replied warmly, “<em>Ahi luego.</em>”</p><p>            She grabbed her duffle bag from the back and Jackie drove off. <em>Ah, casa sweet casa.</em></p><p>            She took the long elevator ride up to her floor. The TV’s in the lift were blaring some annoying talk show but she was too tired to pay any attention. Once out of the lift, she traversed the various hallways to get to her unit.  She passed a few people she knew and gave them curt nods. Most of the people near her unit had some vague idea about what she did so no one was about to ask her any questions. Most people kept their distance. She didn’t mind.</p><p>            Finally, she made it to her door. Detecting her proximity, it automatically opened. She walked in, tossed the duffle bag on the couch, and went over to the bathroom. She checked herself in the mirror. Her clothes were soaked. She removed the wet garments and splashed some water in her face, then studied herself closely. Something wasn’t right. She felt off. Like her senses were <em>dragging </em>or something. It was hard to describe. She also felt a little nauseous. Maybe she picked something up from Sandra Dorsett when she interfaced with her. A neurovirus maybe? She’d have to get Vik to look at it tomorrow.</p><p>            She stepped out of the bathroom and eyeballed the fridge. She needed a beer. Heading over to the fridge, she grabbed a bottle, popped the cap, and took a long swig. The beer fizzled and she let out a loud belch. <em>Oh yeah, that’s enough of that day</em>.</p><p>            Absent-mindedly, she threw on some sweatpants and a tanktop, and sat down on the couch. Taking another sip of beer, she activated the TV. There was never anything good on, but the background noise would lull her to sleep. She closed the electronic shutters on her window. Normally she enjoyed the view, but tonight she was done with the city and just wanted to be alone. She did, after all, just save a woman from nearly being carved up by Scavs and having her organs sold on the black market. That’s not something you’d see every day, but it <em>was</em> happening every day. Everywhere. And that was the problem. V’s eyelids grew heavy and she allowed herself to slip away into oblivion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Fixer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jackie has a bit of a surprise in store for V. V goes to see Vik, the rippderdoc, to get a virus scan and upgrade some of her cyberware. V meets up with a notorious Night City fixer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V’s dreams were a static-filled mess of lights, colors, plastic-looking faces, blood-stained metallic instruments, wet tits, and muzzle bursts from machineguns. The ghostly pounding of the guns seeped into reality as she jolted awake, her head throbbing. She was drenched in sweat, but at least she had found her way to the bed. She could hear the bustling of the city outside: car horns, AV engines, sirens, the general din of a relentlessly busy techno-hellscape.</p><p>            The radio in her den area activated automatically as she awoke, “…<em>reports of a heated exchange in Santo Domingo between the Sixth Street Gang and Night City’s Finest – but who shot first?!</em>” The radio announcer’s voice was thick with animation, “<em>Depends who you ask!</em>” He prattled on.</p><p>            Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, V felt dizzy. She looked around and noticed her optical implants were fuzzier than usual after sleep. A warning message flashed across her internal display: ‘<em>SYSTEM MALFUNCTION’</em>. She definitely needed to get to a ripperdoc to see what was going on. She didn’t need her shit going haywire during a mission, not to mention it was just annoying as hell – like floating in a digital fog. First things first, though – <em>shower</em>.</p><p>            She slowly crawled out of bed and opened the automatic metal shutters on her window. The bright mid-morning light stung her eyes, but they quickly adjusted. <em>Yup. Night City.</em> It was still there. Her love/hate relationship with it was complicated, but overall, stuff was going good – all things considered.</p><p>            Shedding her sweat-dampened clothes, she stepped into the bathroom area and activated the shower. She leaned over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, waiting for the water to warm. Her red vampire-like eyes were glassy and bloodshot, but the bridge of her nose looked perfect. You couldn’t even tell that she had broken it all those times. Vik really did incredible work. There was a long scar that descended from her forehead over her right eye. She received it from a katana while tangling with some <em>Tyger Claws </em>over in Japantown. A millimeter closer and a couple centimeters lower, and she probably would’ve lost the eye. She decided not to have the scar removed because, quite simply, it <em>looked badass</em>. Letting her dyed blue and red hair down from the messy ponytail it was in, she ran her fingers through it. It was greasy and tangled, but the colors were still holding. A few of her facial piercings had become irritated from the events of the previous day and probably from tossing and turning all night. She removed what she could and set them down on the bathroom counter. Nothing appeared to be infected.</p><p>            The mirror began to fog up as the steam from the hot shower filled the small apartment. She wiped the condensation away and stepped back, looking over the rest of her body. Aside from the commonplace assortment of scrapes and bruises, her long, strong figure was looking as impressive as ever. She had been hitting the gym hard between missions and her hard work was showing. Thousands of eddies worth of ink also covered a good portion of her olive skin. Nothing gang-related, no crosses or skulls or angels or anything cliché like that. Oddly enough, she liked to decorate herself with flowers, however with somewhat of a digital twist. She enjoyed the irony of something beautiful being the cause of so much destruction. So much <em>death</em>.</p><p>            She was beautiful, too. At least, that’s what she gathered from the countless Joytoy and Doll recruiters that harassed her on the street – unless she was packing. She always thought <em>real </em>beauty was something that was both internal as well as external. So, she was <em>pretty</em>, in a conventional sense, with a certain <em>edginess.</em> She’d leave it at that. Pretty face, good bone structure, full lips, well-maintained hair and eyebrows, and a <em>femme fatale</em> physique. Alright, maybe she was hotter than she was giving herself credit for at this particular moment. The fact that she felt ill wasn’t helping. She did take pride in her appearance, more so than she probably ever did. She was no longer a Heywood street punk; she was a professional <em>killer</em> – and she was moving up in that sordid world. If you wanted to be taken seriously in Night City, you had to look the part – in any profession.</p><p>She wasn’t going anywhere without a shower and a checkup on her cyberware though. V chuckled to herself at her moment of narcissism and stepped into the steaming-hot shower.</p><p>The water was nearly scalding, and she let it pour all over her. Eyes closed, she beheld distorted visions of the tattooed Scavs shooting at her from the back of the van from yesterday, the bright neon lights of the city reflecting off of the rain-soaked streets. She saw the mutilated corpse of the nameless woman on the operating table in the apartment, bloody entrails strewn about her. She saw Sandra Dorsett’s naked body in the ice-filled bathtub, eyes rolled back in her head.</p><p>            Suddenly, her internal comm system began ringing in her head, pulling her out of the near dream state. She had lost track of time. Jackie was calling her. A warning buzzer chimed to notify her that the hot water in the shower would soon be switched off. She quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, answering the call, but keeping the holographic feature deactivated as Jackie didn’t need to see her wet and naked.</p><p>            Jackie’s voice filled her head, <em>“Woah, V! Tsk, you get your beauty sleep? Hah, no matter. Time you got up!”</em> He seemed in high spirits.</p><p>            “I think I might’ve caught something,” she replied, “when I jacked into that corpo’s biomon… I denno, a neurovirus, or…” she paused, “I need to see Vik. Get him to tell me what’s got my head reelin’ and my stomach churnin’.”</p><p>            “OK, lemme take you.” Jackie offered. “I got your ride. Throw on some threads and meet me downstairs. I’ll be there in twenny.”</p><p>            “Sounds good.” She hung up, toweling herself off.</p><p>            The radio came back into focus, <em>“…and now, a shoutout to all the lowlifes over at the Atlantis. Ladies and gents, here’s that all-time classic from Johnny Silverhand – Chippin’ In!”</em> <em>Samurai’s</em> distorted guitar began chugging away and V started to get pumped up. There was something about hardcore punk, rock n’ roll, and any other heavy music in general that really did it for her. It probably helped, too, that Johnny Silverhand was heralded as certified badass solo, that is, before he went full-on psycho terrorist and <em>nuked </em>half of Night City. That was over fifty years ago, though. But the guy was a fucking <em>legend</em>, and so was his band. The OG rockerboys of Night City: politically charged, anti-corporation, axe-thrashing <em>cyberpunks</em>.</p><p>            She dried her hair and put it up in a high ponytail, brushed her teeth, and adorned a flashy street outfit befitting her currently desired aesthetic. She was taking a little longer than expected and Jackie sent her a text:</p><p>            <em>‘Where you at, chica? I’m downstairs.’</em></p><p>            She replied, <em>‘Sorry, just finishing up. Be down in a sec.’</em></p><p>            He replied a moment later, <em>‘On second thought, take your time. I want you looking fresh, hermana. Got something we need to do today. I’ll grab a bite while I wait.’</em></p><p>            She relaxed a little and took a while longer to doll herself up. She wasn’t going to go all-out, but now she had the time. Primer, foundation, concealer, bronzer, blush… Black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara to make her demonic red eyes pop, dark purple lip gloss to match her blue/red hair, and some setting spray to lock everything in. Her manner of work was not forgiving on makeup, but in Night City – looks were everything, and she wasn’t quite at the point where she wanted a pre-made-up face implant. She wasn’t expecting to be getting into any fistfights or blowing anyone’s head off today, but who knew what Jackie had in store? When he told her to look good though, he usually had a reason. Meeting a new client maybe? A tingle of excitement ran through her. More jobs meant more eddies, which meant more rep, which meant, well, <em>you get it</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her trusty <em>Dying Night</em> pistol and stowing it in a shoulder holster under her jacket, she left her apartment and descended the megabuilding tower to the ground floor. She still felt like she was in a haze, but she would see Vik soon and get it all sorted. She gave a nod to Coach Fred and some of the other regulars in the fitness area as she passed. Coach tried to interest her in a quick sparring match with his new robotic dummy, but she waved him off.</p><p>            Descending the front steps of her building, she saw Jackie sitting at a nearby street food vendor. He nodded at her as she approached, his mouth full of food.</p><p>            “<em>Mm!</em>” He swallowed, “Woman of the hour! <em>Sheesh</em>, it took you long enough! I really worked up an appetite.” He looked her up and down, “Damn, <em>chica</em>, I guess you were using your time constructively, at least.” He turned and gestured to the empty stool beside him, “Siddown, lemme finish this. Then we can drop in on <em>Senor Vektor</em>. You eat yet?”</p><p>            She took a seat on the empty stool and shook her head, “Nah, stomach’s still actin’ up. Didn’t figure you as the type for Asian, though.” She gestured at the oyster pale and chopsticks in his hands, “Woulda thought you’d find it too <em>exotic.</em>”</p><p>            “Whaddaya mean? What’s there not to like?” He poked around at the food, “Noodles – <em>check</em>. <em>Synthsirloin</em> – <em>check</em>. Get some more chili action up in here, and you’re lookin’ at Mama Welles signature <em>sopa de fideos</em>, haha!” He laughed and shoved more food in his mouth.</p><p>            V moved the conversation along, “You mentioned us havin’ to do somethin’ today. What’s up, Jack?”</p><p>            The ‘<em>SYSTEM MALFUCNTION’</em> warning message flashed across her HUD again. She ignored it.</p><p>            Jackie wiped his mouth and answered, excitement gleaming in his eyes, “Ahh, it just so happens, I think I mighta bagged us a sweet-ass <em>J-O-B.</em>” He smiled slyly, sauce glistening on his lips.</p><p>            “Go on…” V replied, not really knowing what to expect.</p><p>            “I mean, maybe it’s not as big as that, but…” he stabbed at his noodles some more, “Just that it’s fronted by a little-known someone named <em>Dexter Deshawn</em>.” He looked up at her, his eyes flashed with fire. He paused for effect, then continued, “Only the top fixer in Night-<em>fuckin</em>-City! Fat-assed <em>Black Jesus</em> of the <em>Afterlife</em>. Three hundred pounds of partly gold-plated <em>cool</em>.” He sounded like a fight announcer.</p><p>            V searched her memory, “I thought Dex bounced outta the ring a few years ago. Messed with a nasty crew in Pacifica, things got ugly.”</p><p>            Jackie nodded, “Mhm. Gang wars, two years back. Somehow Dex got caught up in the craziness. Lotta bodies lyin’ in the streets by the time the shootin’ stopped.” He wiped his mouth again, “Eh, Dex got lucky, though. Managed to slip under the radar till tempers cooled. Took a while, but he’s made one hell of a comeback.”</p><p>            V didn’t seem nearly as excited as her partner, “The guy’s up to his elbows in blood, Jack. And you wanna shake hands with him? Work with him?” Her tone was serious.</p><p>            Jackie shrugged, “It’s the <em>biz</em>, V. Everyone’s got blood on their hands. You deal with it, you move on.”</p><p>            V let it go, “How did you manage to pull this? Trade in your spleen or something? As far as I know, we’re not the type to get fingered by Dex.”</p><p>            Jackie chortled, “You, me – nah. But T-Bug – she’s the one that hooked us up, got us talkin’. Knew it was a done deal the moment he laid eyes on me.” He joked, “Cause c’mon, ain’t nobody who can resist this.” He held his arms out, displaying his gold-chained barrel-chested torso. “Am I right?”</p><p>            V laughed, “Sure, Jack. Whatever you say.” She paused. “So, what’s the gig? We meant to come out in one piece?” She grabbed a set of chopsticks off the kiosk bar and fished a chunk of meat from Jackie’s noodle box, unable to continue resisting the spicy aroma emanating from it.</p><p>            Jackie held the food out to her, smiling. “Well, our <em>savior</em> wants to tell you everything himself. Face to face. No pressure, but… the whole deal’s kinda ridin’ on <em>you</em> now, <em>chica.</em>”</p><p>            She chewed the spicy synthsirloin and swallowed, praying her stomach wouldn’t reject it. “Wait, why just me? You and T-Bug draw straws without me?” She checked her teeth and makeup in a small mirror hanging off the kiosk.</p><p>             Jackie shook his head, “T-Bug and Dex go way back, and my face is yesterday’s news. Dex says he needs to check <em>you</em>. Talk to <em>you</em>.” He pointed his chopsticks at her then proceeded to shovel more noodles into his face, “Look, V, it’s <em>his</em> job, <em>his</em> rules. I can’t blame him for takin’ a personal approach. And it ain’t as bad as you think, OK? <em>Trust me.</em>”</p><p>            “I guess I got no choice, then.” She said sarcastically, cleaning her teeth with her tongue.</p><p>            Jackie continued, waving his chopsticks around as he spoke, “Dex is the real deal when it comes to fixers. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t got nothin’ against the Padre or Wakako, but… Dex is in a league of his own. You know what I’m sayin’?”</p><p>            “Don’t’ get me started on fixers,” V retorted, “They catch a client, find the cheapest gonk to do the job, then drop their corpse in a landfill.”</p><p>            Jackie’s face went serious, “Shit… Hit the nail on the head, V.” He finished the last few bites of his food. “<em>Gracias a Dios</em>, I’m stuffed!” He set the oyster pale down on the bar. “I brought your wheels. Gave ‘em to my guy yesterday to smooth over the dents after our, uh, <em>dust-up</em> with the Scavs.” He tossed the keycard on the bar.</p><p>            V peered over Jackie’s shoulder and spotted her <em>Hella </em>parked on the street, looking good as new, at least from a distance. “Thanks, Jack. Much appreciated.” She swiped the key.</p><p>            Jackie turned toward the vehicle, “Some top-notch work, Miguel did. Rides like it looks – <em>factory new.</em>”</p><p>            “We’ll see about that.” She said skeptically.</p><p>            “So, we rollin’, or what?” Jackie stood up and waved a <em>‘thank-you’</em> to the fellow working the kiosk.</p><p>            V stood up, “Let’s feel this <em>factory-new</em> ride.”</p><p>            They both walked toward the vehicle and entered, V on the driver’s side.</p><p>            “First stop – Ripperdoc?” Jackie inquired.</p><p>            V nodded.</p><p>            “And <em>chica</em>,” he continued, “easy on the gas, eh? I just ate.”</p><p>            She smiled slyly, but she wasn’t interested in going fast either. That chunk of synthsirloin was not sitting well. She started the engine and pulled out into traffic, the radio on low.</p><p>            Jackie had his window down, arm out, hand tapping along to the music; he was like a giant puppydog with its head out the window, smiling into the wind, slobbery lips flapping. “I was supposed to stop at Vik’s anyhow.” He said after a few moments. “I got a date with <em>Misty.</em>”</p><p>            “You don’t say…” V replied flatly.</p><p>            “She’ <em>sooo</em> sweet,” He continued, “Really gets me, y’know?”</p><p>            <em>“Mhm.”</em> This wasn’t the first time Jackie had gushed over her. It was cute, but it was getting old.</p><p> </p><p>Within a few minutes, they were outside the area where Vik and Misty’s shop was located. They parked on the side of the street, exited the vehicle, and proceeded down the walkway. The street was crowded with people of all types. They passed a pachinko parlor, a convenience store, a strip club with dancers in the windows, and a whacked-out doomsday preacher. Finally, they reached <em>Misty’s Esoterica</em>.</p><p>            They entered the quaint little shop. The smell of incense permeated V’s nostrils, and the shelves were stocked with miniature figurines, stones, crystals, candles, herbs, and a wide variety of other trinkets and talismans. Misty was standing behind the counter at the back of the shop. She was wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt, and her dyed hair was blown out and voluminous looking. She was cute, not really V’s type, but she made Jackie happy and that’s all that mattered. Misty had a huge hippy vibe about her and would prattle on and on about <em>the universe</em> and <em>energies</em> and <em>auras</em> and whatever else, not really anything that V really cared for, and she never took Jackie as someone who would be into it either – but he gobbled it up whenever Misty talked about it. It was actually kind of sweet.</p><p>            Jackie approached the desk and Misty smiled sweetly at him.</p><p>            “Hey, V.” She greeted, her voice was soft and kind. “Doctor Vektor will see you now.”</p><p>            Jackie turned to V, “I’ll sit tight over here, me n’ Misty got a little <em>chatchin’ up</em> to do.”</p><p>            “You look pleased.” Misty said to Jackie, studying his face and demeanor.</p><p>            Jackie turned his attention back to Misty, “’Cause I am! Always! Makes for easier livin’…” He said jovially. “<em>But…</em> we got a new job lined up.” He admitted to her. “Big hitter from the <em>Afterlife.</em>”</p><p>            V started heading to the rear exit toward Vik’s office.</p><p>            “Oh…” Misty didn’t sound too excited, “Is it gonna be dangerous?”</p><p>            “Don’t you worry, <em>mi amor</em>.” Jackie assured, “We’re <em>bulletproof.</em>”</p><p>            V wasn’t interested in sticking around for the rest of the conversation. She made her way through the back rooms of Misty’s shop and into a little courtyard that led to Vik’s practice. A couple street kids sat on some trash-littered stairs. V noticed a strange hairless cat sitting near them. As V approached, the cat looked up at her with giant green eyes and <em>meowed</em>. Animals were a rare site in Night City. V crouched down beside the kitty the gave it a scratch. The cat’s body perked up and it meowed again. She smiled to herself and descended the stairs to Vik’s office.</p><p>           </p><p>The basement workshop was dark and smelled of disinfectant. V slid the metal gate open and entered casually. There was a middle-aged man sitting in a rolling chair near a television screen. He was built like boxer, broad shoulders, muscular arms covered in ink. He kept his dark hair short and wore a pair of nondescript, black-framed glasses with tinted lenses.</p><p>            “<em>Vikky,</em> spry as ever, ya’ old ripper.” V greeted him warmly, “Good to see you.”</p><p>            He turned his attention from the screen and looked at her, a broad smile on his face, “Good to see you too, V.” His voice was also warm, and had a deep, rich quality to it. “It’s been a while. To what do I owe the pleasure today?” His left arm was outfitted in a surgical exoglove that was commonplace for many ripperdocs. He took a screwdriver to the glove with his other hand and made some minor adjustments.</p><p>            “Last gig, I had to jack into a client’s neurosocket…” V explained. “I think I mighta gotten spiked.”</p><p>            Vik looked at her as he continued to tweak his exoglove, “Experiencing migraines, nausea, hypersensitivity to bright lights?” He asked.</p><p>            “Whole kit and kaboodle.” V replied.</p><p>            Viktor put the screwdriver down and started rolling his chair away from the workbench that the television was on. “Alright kid, we’ll sort you out in a flash. Besides that, how’re things?”</p><p>            “Met a new fixer, gave me a job. Name’s <em>Dexter DeShawn.</em>”</p><p>            Vik looked at her over his tinted glasses, his tone more serious, “Known quantity, from the <em>Afterlife</em>. No denying, you’re movin’ up…”</p><p>            “But?” V sensed there was more, “Somethin’ you’re not tellin’ me, Vik?”</p><p>            Vik reigned it in, “Keep your guard up, that’s all. I’ve heard some things about Dex. He’s not as <em>chill </em>as he makes himself out to be.”</p><p>            V nodded. “Anyway, I need some new kit – but <em>tools</em>, Vik, not toys. It’s about time I bumped up my sights and got a <em>grip</em>.”</p><p>            The old ripperdoc chuckled deeply, “Heheh… Really? Now? <em>Finally?</em>”</p><p>            “Vik, shit’s gettin’ <em>real.</em>” V continued, excitement in her voice, “Got a job from <em>Dex Deshawn</em>. We’re hittin’ the major leagues. I need tech that can perform.”</p><p>            ‘<em>SYSTEM MALFUNCTION’</em> flashed across her HUD again.</p><p>            Viktor laughed, “Well, that<em> is</em> something... but lemme guess – he hasn’t paid you yet.” He stood up off his chair and approached the operating station in the center of the room. He began rummaging through a toolbox on one of the various tables.</p><p>            “Quit cryin’, Vik. I’ll bring you the eddies later, with interest. You know I will.” She assured him.</p><p>            “Hmm…” He groaned. “Last time, you hear?” He turned to her and injected a stim into his left arm, extending his fingers in the metallic exoglove with an eerie spideresque flourish. “Chair, please.” He gestured to the big, blue operating chair. “Siddown, relax.”</p><p>            V hopped up on the large seat as Viktor sat back on his chair and rolled up on her left side. He reached down and pulled up a pristine metal cylinder, removing a set of optical implants with a hiss and a plume of white fog.</p><p>            “<em>Kiroshi Optics.</em>” He explained, “Best I’ve got, and should be about right under the circumstances.” He gripped one of the implants with an apparatus on the end of the exoglove’s index finger and inserted it into a strange metallic box on one of the tables.</p><p>            V was taken aback, “<em>Kiroshi?</em> Whoa, Vik, nothing tops that on the market…”</p><p>            He smiled and looked at her, “Hm. Sounds like it could come in handy, then.”</p><p>            “I gave you my word I’d pay you back, but this… might be a bit too rich for my blood.” V admitted.</p><p>            Viktor looked at her with a straight face. “We’ll work something out. Right now, I’m just out to make sure you get back in one piece – eddies in hand.” She knew it wasn’t just the eddies he cared about; he was just trying to play it cool. “Now, jack in, please.” He held up an auxiliary cord for V to use.</p><p>            She took the cord and jacked into Vik’s system.</p><p>            “You peruse and choose, while I scan. See what’s goin’ on inside.” He started tapping away on his console.</p><p>            V looked up at the monitor that displayed the various cyberware Vik had for sale. She inspected the details on the <em>Kiroshi</em> optic implants, then looked for a suitable <em>grip</em>, a ballistic coprocessor that would enhance her aiming and weapons handling.</p><p>            “<em>Mark One,</em> like I said.” He was referring to the optic implant. “Decent enough scanner. Displays data on your cornea. The cherry on top’s the built-in <em>external lens disruptor.</em>” He continued, “In layman’s terms, any surveillance cam will capture your face as a <em>blur</em>. Now, just remember – your body will still show up as crystal clear.” He tapped a few times on his console and selected the grip that V was looking at. “Yeah, this should do the trick. It talks to Kiroshi tech, too, so that’s a bonus.”</p><p>            V leaned back in the operating chair and took a deep breath. “I’m ready. Carve away.”</p><p>            “Excellent. Let’s do this.” Viktor rolled to V’s right side and deployed a large ominous-looking apparatus for her arm to go in. “Lay that major league arm of yours right here.”</p><p>            She inserted her arm into the gadget, palm up.</p><p>            “Just like that, thanks.” He said, reaching down for some tools. “Now, a bit of anesthetic and I can start cutting.” He injected her forearm with a gun-like applicator. A cold tingle washed through her arm, her hand, her fingers – then <em>numb</em>. The metallic surgical apparatus began probing and stabbing her hand. “Feel anything?” Vik asked.</p><p>            She shook her head, “Play-by-play, though? Really, doc? Makes you sound like a <em>dentist</em> – always goin’ <em>on and on…”</em> She jested.</p><p>            “Don’t be mean, now.” He walked over to her left side again and started tinkering with the Kiroshi implants. “Remember, I’m old, I got a shaky <em>‘ganic</em> hand. Could slip.” He turned to her and smiled, holding up his metallic exoglove. He leaned in and held her chin steady with his free hand. “Lights out for a minute, alright?” He held his exoglove’s index finger up to her left eye, then suddenly the vision in that eye crackled and went black. He extracted the existing implant from her head and set it in a receptacle next to him. Then, he did the same with her other eye.</p><p>            “So, what’s new in the life of Viktor Vektor?” V asked casually, her vision completely offline.</p><p>            His voice came from only a few feet away as he tinkered with something. “If I’m bein’ honest, not much. And that’s fine with me. I used to live in a world where all that mattered was <em>who’s who,</em> <em>what’s what, </em>and <em>how’s why…</em>”</p><p>            “And, what happened?” She asked.</p><p>            “One day, I just dropped it and never looked back. I’ll never be a legend in this town… but I’ve been sleepin’ nights ever since.”</p><p>            V felt his hand gently touch her chin again and heard the sounds of electronics connecting and processing.</p><p>            “OK, let’s test this.” He said calmly. “See the magic in action. Linking you in.”</p><p>            Her vision reactivated. It glitched out a couple of times at first, then normalized. A boot process came up on her internal display as the new implants interfaced with her operating system.</p><p>            “You might feel a little discomfort at first. Blurred vision, low contrast, glitches…” He explained, tinkering with a few more things. “Well, how’s it look? Feel all right to you?” He sat back down in his chair.</p><p>            V looked around the room. She wasn’t sure, but it seemed like she was able to see more color differentiation, and the contrast was much sharper. She looked at Viktor. It was almost as if she could make out details on his face more clearly. <em>“Whoa,</em> this is fantastic, Vik…” She continued to look around, taking it all in.</p><p>            “Haha, beautiful.” He rolled over to her other side. “Time for the scanner.”</p><p>            She activated the scanner mode. Her vision went green and she locked onto Viktor. His body was outlined in red as her system scanned him for information. A data tab popped up on her internal display:</p><p>
  <em>‘VIKTOR VEKTOR. CIVILIAN. RIPPERDOC. WATSON, NIGHT CITY. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>AFFILIATIONS: JACKIE WELLES, MISTY OLSZEWSKI.’</em>
</p><p>            Vik continued, his voice somewhat distorted in scanner mode, “It might take a few seconds to adjust, but… first time’s rarely the charm, with anything, really. The scanner should eventually synch with your thought processes and read your intentions.”</p><p>            Her previous implants had a scanning feature too, but this one was definitely way more sophisticated. She zoomed in on a shelf behind Vik in a small storage closet. There were various boxing trophies sitting on the top shelf collecting dust. Vik was certainly a badass back in his day, and he had the medals and trophies to prove it.</p><p>The two of them had grown close over the past few months. He had certainly gotten her out of more than a few binds, patched her up when she came crawling to his door at absurd hours of the night, covered in blood, spotting her the odd cyberware upgrade with little to no expectation of getting reimbursed for it. She would be lying if she said she never thought about fucking him. He was built like a brick house and was still in incredible shape for his age. She might’ve gone for him if he was a bit younger – not that age mattered all that much to her, but he had become more like a father figure to her, as weird as that sounded. He definitely gave off <em>big daddy</em> energy, and he was so gentle and kind, despite probably being able to drop half the gonks in town with a single blow of his well-trained fists. He wasn’t just that way with her though; he had taken many a street kid under his wing, Jackie included. He knew what it was like to grow up on the mean streets of NC, and he just wanted to do what he could to help these kids survive and maybe even make something of themselves.</p><p>            “I’m also uploading an NCPD file search.” Vik informed her. She snapped back to reality. A notice came across her display:</p><p>            ‘<em>NCPD DATABASE ACCESS GRANTED.</em></p><p>
  <em>            UPLOADING… 0%... 50%... 100%.’ </em>
</p><p>            He continued, “If you run into any <em>ne’er-do-wells</em>, you’ll know exactly what they <em>ne’er-did-well.”</em> He chuckled, removing V’s right arm from the surgical apparatus.</p><p>            She held her hand up to her face and inspected the implant. It made the underside of her hand look very cybernetic. It was a little more ‘<em>borg</em> than she was usually into, but if it helped her blast the baddies better, she’d take it.</p><p>            Vik could sense her apprehension about the implant’s appearance, “Heheh, it oughtta work like a charm… Now, draw your weapon. You should see your ammo count and a brand-new sight.” He moved out of the way.</p><p>            She reached into her jacket and drew her pistol from the concealed holster, the grip implant on her palm interfacing with the weapon’s tech. Just as Vik described, her ammo count appeared in the corner of her HUD, and as she held the gun up, she could see a digital crosshair indicating where the firearm was aiming. <em>Nova.</em></p><p>            She smiled, then remembered why she came to him in the first place. “What about the neurovirus, from the last job? Did you check it out?”</p><p>            Vik waved his hand, “Done and gone while we were puttin’ in your implants. Ran a full sweep of your soft and circuits. Zapped the critter. You’re certified <em>bug-free.</em>”</p><p>            She realized she felt much better than earlier. She was starving, though. “<em>Shit,</em> Viktor. Not bad. I dunno what to say.” She holstered her weapon and sat up in the large operating chair.</p><p>            The old ripperdoc smiled and handed her an inhaler. “Say you’ll take this and remember the dosage. Two whiffs now, and another two in an hour.”</p><p>            V grabbed the gadget and inspected it, “What am I lookin’ at?”</p><p>            Vik explained, “A mild stim. Should boost neurotransmission in the short-term and muffle some of the side effects while the implants take.”</p><p>            She took two big puffs and put the inhaler in her pocket. “You’re the best, Vik. I owe you.” She got up out of the chair.</p><p>            He chuckled deeply and rolled his way back to the television screen he was watching when she first came in. He had a boxing match on. “Go on, kid. Show ‘em what you’re made of. And once you hit the big leagues, don’t forget where you came from.”</p><p>            V walked over to the TV, feeling her newly implanted grip with her other hand. “Who’s winning?”</p><p>            Vik kept his gaze on the screen, “Hernandez! Ya know, in the old days, that cripple Malone would’ve been flat on the boards. Now every last fighter’s got extra skull lining… absorbs seventy-five perfect of every blow!” He sounded disheartened.</p><p>            “Got cash ridin’ on this?” V inquired.</p><p>            He waved his hand, “Nah, just lookin’. It’s outta habit more than anything else.”</p><p>            “You miss it?” She asked.</p><p>            <em>“Ah…”</em> He waved his hand dismissively again.</p><p>            “How’s biz goin’?” She changed the subject. She felt like she owed him a conversation after what he just did for her. Make it seem like she <em>cared</em>, even though she <em>really</em> did.</p><p>            “Eh, can’t complain.” He answered, “Corpos learned to keep their distance. And <em>‘Saka’s</em> back hiring lone mercs – they all gotta have the <em>newest, shiniest</em> <em>implants.</em>”</p><p>            “Good thing you got Misty here to help.” V pointed out, “She handles your griping well.” She jested.</p><p>            Vik laughed, “Yeah, rentin’ outta her shop’s the best decision I ever made.”</p><p>            V’s tone went serious, “You know what? Seems like you’re the only person in Night City who’s happy with their lot.”</p><p>            He looked at her, “When you get to a certain age, you drop all your illusions. Life just gets easier from there. Now go on, get outta here, <em>major leagues</em>.” He waved her away and focused back on the fight. “And be safe. Don’t do anything stupid, now.”</p><p>            Punching him lightly on the shoulder, she left his office.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling thick incense once again, V walked back into Misty’s shop. Granted, it was more pleasant than most of the smells of Night City, it was just the sheer amount of it that was overwhelming. She obviously needed to build up a tolerance to it. Maybe she should get some for her apartment to drown out the scent of gun oil emanating from her armory.</p><p>            Jackie was sitting in a comfortable looking chair in front of a large plant, leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. Misty was standing over him, her back turned to V. It appeared she was giving him an energy reading or <em>something</em>.</p><p>            “…I can release it for you,” Misty said calmly, “but you’d have to watch out for negative energy fields… and avoid mean reds. Anything red.”</p><p>            Jackie shot up as soon as V entered, interrupting Misty, <em>“V!”</em> he acknowledged. It seemed he was looking for a reason to end the examination. “<em>Yo,</em> listen up! I talked to Dex while you were in with the doc.” Misty walked back to her computer. “He’s waitin’ in his ride. For you. Ain’t but a hop to where he’s parked, next to <em>Gramsci Burgers</em>.” He gestured toward the door.</p><p>            “OK.” V replied, scratching at the shaved portion of the back of her head. “I’ll do my best to talk us up.” She turned to the poufy-haired shopkeeper, “See you, Misty.” She headed for the exit.</p><p>            “Later, V. Good luck.” The poufy-haired woman replied encouragingly and waved.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out into the street, V was astounded by the higher definition and the wider array of intense colors that her new optical implants displayed. She studied the animated signs and the faces of strangers as she walked briskly down the thoroughfare, her hands in her jacket pockets. Approaching the burger joint, she noticed a long, black sedan idling nearby. The car resembled an oldschool <em>Cadillac</em>. A huge goon in a high-collared jacket and thin, black sunglasses stood by the rear passenger side door. He spotted V from across the way and gave her a quick nod. She returned the nod in acknowledgement and let a car pass before crossing the street. The sound of gunfire erupted from a few blocks away, but no one around seemed to care.</p><p>            She approached the vehicle, and without a word, the broad-shouldered henchman opened the door and motioned for her to enter. A plume of thick bluish smoke emanated from the sedan, dissipating to reveal the huge, corpulent figure of Dexter Deshawn, his right arm all gold-plated cybernetics from just above the elbow down. V steeled herself, then entered the vehicle. The interior was lush and comfortable, and reeked of cigar smoke and expensive cologne. Dexter Deshawn was massive, well-dressed, and decked out in a wide variety of gold jewelry. His large head was bald on top with neat dreadlocks sweeping down the back, and he rocked a thick black beard and some red shades. He took another haul off his cigar as V took a seat.</p><p>            “Yo, Miss V. <em>A pleasure.”</em> His voice was deep and smooth like brandy. He smiled pleasantly at her through the haze of smoke.</p><p>            “Dexter DeShawn in the flesh. Ample, indeed.” She couldn’t help but look him up and down.</p><p>            “<em>Ahaha…”</em> He laughed amusedly, then leaned up behind the driver, “<em>Let’s roll.</em>” The car slowly pulled out into traffic and they were off. Dex leaned back in his seat and looked at V. “Mind if I ask you somethin’ right off the bangle?”</p><p>            “Sure.” V nodded.</p><p>            “Would you rather live in peace as <em>Miss Nobody</em>, die ripe, old, and smellin’ slightly of urine – or go down for all times in a blaze of glory, smellin’ nearly like posies, without seein’ your thirtieth?” He asked, staring at her.</p><p>            V took a moment, then answered, “It’s first place or no place, Dex. Cost isn’t a factor. How they remember you – that’s all that matters.” She was definitely laying it on thick. <em>Whatever.</em></p><p>            Dex chuckled, “Heh, <em>classic.</em> I’d expect nothin’ less form eager, supple youth.” He paused, then leaned in. “<em>Respect.</em>” He sat back, tapping the ash from his cigar. “A’ight, listen close. Scannin’ a serious job, now. Plain gargantuan compared to smashin’ up a Scav haunt.”</p><p>            “Hang on, I got a question of my own.” V interrupted. “Why all this, Dex? Why the show? Why me? Coulda had Jackie or T-Bug sittin’ here. Coulda just done this over comms.”</p><p>            “Call me old-fashioned,” he answered, “but I like to look anyone I do biz with in the eye. I had the pleasure of meetin’ the Jackster in the past, and sweet T-Bug helped this brother out a couple years back. So here we are.” He glanced out the car window. “Besides all that, I got a special little pre-mission just for you. But we’ll get to that.”</p><p>            “Lemme hear it. What’s the job?” She pressed.</p><p>            Dex paused a moment, “There’s this… prototype tech – a <em>biochip</em>, to be precise. Job’s to grab it. <em>Simple.</em>” He chuffed his cigar.</p><p>            “Hm… I’m guessin’ it belongs to a corp?” V speculated.</p><p>            “Mhm.” He confirmed. “<em>Arasaka.</em>” He looked at her, “Surely, that’s no problem?”</p><p>            V hardened up, “<em>Pff.</em> Corps don’t deserve special treatment.”</p><p>            “<em>Shit.</em>” Dex seemed both surprised and amused. “You ain’t playin’ around.” He smiled and leaned in close to her. She could see his eyes through his red tinted shades. “Got a feelin’ this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, built on heaps of eddies…” He sat back.</p><p>            V couldn’t help but feel slightly elated at his words, but she contained herself. “You work this out?” She asked. “Got a plan?”</p><p>            He nodded as he exhaled smoke, “Two things. First’s a conundrum, with the <em>Maelstrom</em> boys. Needs active resolvin’, that. The second’s a rendezvous. <em>Simple.</em> The client who brought us the job’s anxious. She wants to parley with one of the team.”</p><p>            “The client. Tell me about her. What’s her thing? Why’s she wanna meet?” V questioned.</p><p>            “Woman’s name is <em>Evelyn Parker</em>. Vettin’ her wasn’t easy. Put the word out I was lookin’ for any kinda intel… and some brothers from <em>Pacifica</em> got back to me. Told me to stop lookin’. End of convo. <em>Heheh...</em>” He laughed, V thought he almost sounded nervous. She knew the <em>Voodoo Boys</em> out in Pacifica were not to be fucked with. “Anyway,” he continued, “our lil’ client insisted on meetin’ someone with skin in the game – you know, who’ll be there for it <em>all</em>.” He paused to smoke his cigar. “Yours truly’ll be remote, T-Bug ain’t no people person, and Jackie’s only good at <em>some things</em> – I know you know what I mean. That pretty much leaves <em>you</em>.”</p><p>            V took a breath. “What’s the issue that needs resolving with Maelstrom? Got a beef?”</p><p>            The big man turned to grab something from the door pocket. He held out his gold-plated hand and offered her a datashard. “Slot it in.” He instructed.</p><p>            She hesitated for a second. There was no way he would try to spike her with something if he were trying to hire her. <em>Right?</em> She took the shard and inserted it into the port behind her right ear. The shard took a second to load, then her internal display filled with digital images of a large factory-like building. It was the <em>All-Foods</em> protein processing plant, known headquarters of the <em>Maelstrom </em>gang.</p><p>            “Got a classic tale for ya…” Dex elaborated, “Psycho-gang, doin’ its thing two weeks back, jumped a Militech convoy, got away with the gear. The corp don’t even know Maelstrom’s involved.” Images of various known Maelstrom gangbangers flashed across her eyes. “Now, see, the convoy was carryin’ a <em>Flathead</em> – a little combat bot, a prototype.” A digital scan of the spider-like robot inside an insulated carrying case constructed in her mind. “And I need me that bit o’ high-grade military tech, ‘cause if we don’t get that bot, we don’t get no <em>‘Saka</em> chip. And we sure as hell don’t get no happily-ever-after. But don’t get excited, it’s a single-use toy.” He paused. “Now, I flat-out purchased the damn thing from Maelstrom. Problem is, I did so from a gent went by the name of <em>Brick.</em> I say ‘<em>went</em>’ ‘cause Brick <em>was</em> the leader. Three days after we’d sealed our deal, his friend and gangmate, one <em>Simon Randall</em>, AKA ‘<em>Royce</em>’, plain dropped his ass.” Images of Brick and Royce were constructed on her HUD. They looked like typical Maelstrom cyber-psychos, almost more machine than man. Royce was an intimidating figure that looked like half his head had been blown off and replaced with chrome implants. “Royce is in charge now. And I got no way of knowin’ if he aims to honor his predecessor’s word. To add to this <em>shitstrom</em>, one <em>Meredith Stout</em> of Militech has developed an interest in said convoy.” A serious looking corpo woman in a suit with slicked back blonde hair filled V’s display. There wasn’t much data on her:</p><p>
  <em>‘MEREDITH STOUT. MILITECH. SENIOR OPERATIONS MANAGER.’ </em>
</p><p>The datashard finished its sequence and V’s vision reset to the interior of the sedan and the hulking form of Dexter Deshawn.</p><p>            V blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted. “This Royce guy – what’s he like?” She asked.</p><p>            “A straight psychopath.” Dex answered flatly. “The <em>chrome</em>-lovin’ kind.”</p><p>            “Big club in this town…” V bantered.</p><p>            “I’ll give you that.” Dex agreed. “Except, few of its other members, no matter the stakes, would put a friend and associate through an industrial <em>microwave dryer.</em>” V’s eyes widened. “Apparently, the first thing to burst are the eyeballs. Get a nice, clear ‘<em>pop!</em>’. Then, the rest goes <em>goulash.</em>”</p><p>            V swallowed. “Who’s the prima donna?” Referring to the corpo woman.</p><p>            “Corpo Agent.” He replied. “Internal affairs. Been skittin’ ‘round town, askin’ after the convoy as if her life depended on findin’ it. The one lead she got’s zip-tied in her trunk.” He continued, “Stick up her ass ain’t growin’ any shorter, so she must be gettin’ desperate. It’d be wise to think how you could use that.” He glanced at V. “’Course, to do so you’ll need that frazzled cat’s info. Sendin’ it now.” His eyes glowed blue behind his sunglasses as he transferred V the woman’s contact information.</p><p>            V exhaled and sat back, “I think I got everything I need, for now. Time I got to work.”</p><p>            The fixer leaned toward her, “Why, that’s just music to my ears. I’ll set up the meet with Miss Parker at <em>Lizzie’s Bar</em>. The Flathead, though, that’s gonna’ be <em>all you.”</em> He sat back. “One more thing, Miss V.” He paused and looked her dead in the eye. “<em>Quiet life, or blaze of glory?</em> <em>Hmm?”</em> He chuckled and gestured at the door as the car rolled to a stop. “Later, now.”</p><p> </p><p>They dropped her back off near the esoterica. V waited until the swanky sedan pulled away before letting out a stifled cough. She didn’t usually smoke, unless she was drunk, and Dex’s cigar haze was hefty. She wafted her jacket to rid herself of the pungent aroma. That incense was smellin’ pretty good right about now.</p><p>            Walking back to Misty’s shop, she saw Jackie waiting for her outside. Some customers had entered the store and Misty was tending to them. He perked up as soon as he saw V approaching.</p><p>            “So, <em>chica?</em>” His voice was full of hope and wonder.</p><p>            “Talked to Dex.” She replied, purposely being vague to get a rise out of him.</p><p>            Jackie rubbed his large hands together, a broad smile across his face. “Heheh… <em>Gordito’s</em> a big deal – literally and not, yeah?”</p><p>            V continued, “The guy certainly knows how to protect his biz. He wants to put us on a few small kinks, prep work, I guess, before linin’ us up the <em>big job.</em>” She paused, Jackie waiting on her every word with bated breath. V motioned for them to stand away from the door so that no one would hear them. “There’s this combat bot, military prototype. Maelstrom klepped it, then Dex paid to take it off their hands just before the gangoons had a switch-up in management.”</p><p>            Jackie held a hand up to his face in thought, “Right, right… I heard about that. Royce versus Brick, hostile takeover.”</p><p>            V nodded, “’Bout sums it up. Dex wants us to talk to Royce. He gave me the deets of some Militech agent, too, but… I dunno how much help she’s gonna be.”</p><p>            “Huh… <em>chingon…</em>” Jackie looked at the ground, his excitement dwindling slightly.</p><p>            V looked at him, “You don’t sound thrilled. Royce – whaddaya know about him?”</p><p>            Jackie refocused, “He’s fuckin’ whacked somethin’ special. Junkies snort junk, Royce snorts <em>chrome.</em>”</p><p>            They looked at each other in silence for a moment, then V continued, “Then there’s the other thing. I gotta meet the client who put the job on the table – <em>Evelyn Parker.</em>”</p><p>            Jackie looked a little surprised, “<em>You?</em> Well, what’s Dex gonna do? Ride around in his limo, chattin’ up chicks on the holo?”</p><p>            V shrugged, “Parker wants to meet someone on the crew. Dex gave <em>me</em> the nod.”</p><p>            Jackie let it go, “He must know what he’s doin’… So, how you wanna play this? Maelstrom first, or Parker?”</p><p>            V thought for a moment. “Parker. I think I oughtta meet her first. She’s the client. I wanna see what she’s like, what she’s after.”</p><p>            <em>“Orale.”</em> Jackie replied. “In that case, I’ll head to All-Foods, put my nose to the ground, <em>sniff around.</em>”</p><p>            V pursed her lips and nodded in agreement, her face serious. The more she thought about it, the more she thought they might be getting in over their heads. Arasaka, Maelstrom, Militech, prototype biochips, military combat bots… Shit was getting real way too fast. She didn’t want her and Jackie to melt their wings off by flying too close to the Sun. That was a quick way to wind up dead, still relatively unknown and eddieless. <em>A travesty</em>.</p><p>            Appearing to be having a similar internal crisis, Jackie snapped himself out of it and clapped V firmly on the shoulder. “Heyyy, <em>chica</em>. Keep your head in the game, ah? This is it. This is that big break we been waitin’ for. No more Scavs. No more takin’ shit from the Padre and Wakako. Let’s just take it one step at a time. We can handle some corpo skank and a handful o’ chromed out Maelstrom punks.” He took her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. “You with me, <em>hermana?</em> …<em>V?</em>”</p><p>            She caught a glimpse of Misty from the corner of her eye, and Misty shot her a quick smile. <em>Damn it,</em> if anything happened to Jackie on this mission, she’d never forgive herself. If she didn’t get her shit together though, then something was <em>definitely</em> going to happen to Jackie. If they were going to pull this off and become Night City’s next mercenary <em>rockstars</em>, she would need to be at her best. Her <em>fucking best</em>. Jackie was right, this was the chance they had been waiting for. They couldn’t stop now. Something like this might never come along again.</p><p>            V rolled her shoulders out from Jackie’s grasp and gave him a quick, playful jab to the chest. “I’m fuckin <em>with you</em>, choom.” They both laughed and grabbed each other’s hands firmly.</p><p>            “That’s my girl.” He smiled broadly, eyes narrow. “Now, let’s go make a <em>fuck-ton</em> of eddies – or die tryin’.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: The Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V goes to meet the mysterious new client, Evelyn Parker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The meeting with Evelyn Parker was set to happen later that evening at Lizzie’s Bar. V was no stranger to the joint; her and Jackie had hit it up a few times, especially after a nice payday. The place used to be a strip club back in the day. The girls were paid right, insured, and had decent security. It was known for being a good spot, all in all. It didn’t last though. A <em>Tyger Claws</em> goon beat one of Lizzie’s girls real bad once, and without hesitation, Lizzie blasted the guy’s balls off. The gang came back the next day, and that was the end for poor Lizzie. The Tygers gave the place up to the <em>Mox</em> in the end, though – a badass gang of sex workers and street folk that made it their mission to combat the exploitation and abuse of others in their various lines of work. The bar was now run by Susie Q, the current leader of the Moxes, but the <em>Lizzie’s </em>sign stayed up out of respect.</p><p>V had no idea how the night was going to play out, so taking into account that she was heading to a nightclub, she chose to take the transit and walk to Lizzie’s. She wouldn’t have the benefit of a quick escape in her car or the extra equipment that it stored, but she was pretty sure nothing sketchy would go down under the watchful eyes of the Mox. V had no idea who this Parker woman was, but if she was choosing to meet at Lizzie’s, she must’ve at least been somewhat familiar with the place and how it operated. <em>No funny business.</em> This put V at ease a little.</p><p>Dexter Deshawn had been blowing up V’s text machine with messages all afternoon, trying to build up the hype for the job: <em>‘Ms. V – how about a little something to get those taste buds tingling? The biochip in question is in fact the so-called </em>Relic<em>, a nova-tier piece of tech catering to the top 1% - supposedly the best life insurance money can buy. You and I are going to be neck-deep in €$.’</em> She didn’t even know how to respond. She was still wrapping her head around the whole thing.</p><p>It was a hot night, and the streets of the city had a pungent aroma about them. <em>Lovely.</em> V walked briskly toward the parking lot out front of the club. A huge, stylized sign in bright blue neon hung over the front doors: ‘<em>Lizzie’s Bar’</em>. A handful of patrons were gathered outside away from the doors, smoking cigarettes and conversing loudly, as drunk people do. V didn’t recognize any of them. She approached the front entrance which was posted up by two Mox bouncers. There were large neon outlines of girls with cat ears on either side of the door, the one on the left was purple and holding an axe, while the one on the right was turquoise and holding a bat. The entire wall of the building was covered in graffiti, old and new. It looked like a fun place to party, for sure.</p><p>“Hey there, dollface.” One of the bouncers greeted V pleasantly, resting a mean-looking bat over her shoulder. It was Rita Wheeler, a notorious Mox who was a regular sight at Lizzie’s. Her hair was an electric purple and her skin looked like it was made of smooth, reflective plastic. She wore a ragged white top that barely covered her chest, which bore the tattooed emblem of the Moxes gang. Her arms were completely cybernetic with spikes protruding from her forearms, and she had a pistol slung under each shoulder. She was a total badass that would fuck up any punk that dared cross her, or any of the staff at Lizzie’s for that matter – and she was sexy as hell. She was like a <em>cyberpunk Barbie doll</em>. V always kind of had a little crush on her, or maybe it was just general admiration between two women that excelled at kicking tons of ass.</p><p>“Interest you in a preem BD?” The other bouncer asked casually. V didn’t recognize her. She had dark skin and was dressed in a flashy but skimpy outfit. She was chuffing on a cigarette, her eyes concealed by sunglasses and a haze of blueish smoke that hung around her.</p><p>“Hey, ladies.” V returned the greeting. “I’m actually here on business. Supposed to be meeting someone.” She explained.</p><p>Rita glanced at the other woman, “It’s all good. V’s cool.” She looked back at V, “You know the drill: no recording, no drugs, no groping.”</p><p>“I got it.” V assured. <em>“No funny business.”</em> She smiled.</p><p>The other bouncer piped up, “Meeting someone, huh? Lucky guy – or girl?” She took a drag from her smoke and chuckled to herself.</p><p>“Door’s open. Have fun, doll.” Rita said with a wink as the double doors behind her slid outward automatically. She moved out of the way, her purple metallic claws clicking against the hilt of her bat, her other hand gesturing for V to enter.</p><p>V nodded at both bouncers and proceeded into the building, the thumping sound of the music growing louder with each step. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the lobby. She approached the front desk to check her jacket and weapon. A flickering violet neon sign on the back wall read <em>‘FUCK TO DEATH’</em>.</p><p>A young Asian-looking Mox girl with massive hoop earrings was behind the counter, drinking out of a plastic travel mug. She had a slim tattooed body adorned in fishnets and a cropped jacket. “My, what a sweet little face you have…” She locked eyes with V and leaned on the counter playfully as she approached.</p><p>V blushed and let out an awkward laugh as she removed her jacket and shoulder holster and placed them down. “Just wanna check these, please.”</p><p>“Mhmm…” The tattooed girl smiled, hung up V’s jacket, and stowed the gun in a locker. Her eyes glowed blue as she transferred the locker credentials to V. “Have fun.”</p><p>“Thanks.” V said as she made her way to entrance of the main hall.</p><p>The main room of Lizzie’s was two levels with a large dance floor at the center, surrounded by a bar, private booths, and tables. The place wasn’t quite packed yet, but it was still early in the night. Blue and purple lights illuminated the otherwise dim area. It was a cool joint, fully of eye candy, and they weren’t stingy on the drinks.</p><p>Her favorite bartender was working the main bar at the other end of the room, Mateo. He noticed V enter and shot her a nod as he bustled about his station. She headed over and took a seat right in front of him. He was good looking guy with silvery-white eyes and nicely styled hair. He was wearing a kind of ridiculous flowered shirt and it was wide open, baring his completely hairless chest and an assortment of necklaces.</p><p>“Hey.” V greeted calmly as she sat down.</p><p>“V. Get you something?” He cleaned a glass as he spoke.</p><p>“I’m actually here on biz. Lookin’ for an <em>Evelyn Parker</em>. You know if she’s here?” V asked.</p><p>Mateo’s face went serious, “Look, V, I know we’re chooms n’ all, but I can’t go givin’ out information like that. You know the rules.”</p><p>V leaned in, “Not even for a <em>big tipper?</em>” She smiled slyly.</p><p>Mateo laughed, “Heh, I appreciate the gesture, but I’m afraid I don’t get paid to talk. Quite the opposite, actually.”</p><p>Suddenly, an unfamiliar female voice came from V’s left, “It’s all right, Mateo. I’ve been waiting for this one.”</p><p>V turned toward the voice. There was a gorgeous pale-skinned woman with blue hair wearing a form-fitting silvery dress and a stylish jacket sitting a few stools down the bar. The woman flashed two fingers at Mateo then got up and walked over to V, taking the seat beside her. She smelled incredible.</p><p>Mateo immediately pulled up two glasses and a bottle of tequila from under the bar.</p><p><em>“Centzon?”</em> V noticed, “Only tequila I drink.”</p><p>The woman looked at V and smiled, her lips a deep red.<em> “Evelyn Parker.” </em>She introduced herself, holding out her hand.</p><p>“V.” They shook. The woman’s hand was dainty and cold.</p><p>“I knew it was you as soon as you walked in.” Evelyn said confidently. “I like to know everything about the people I work with.” She took her glass. “Either that, or it was just a lucky guess.” She smiled innocently.</p><p>V grabbed her glass as well and they clinked theirs together and each took a swig.</p><p>V felt the tequila burn all the way down her throat. <em>Oh yeah.</em> “Why are we meeting here?” She asked, “Any particular reason? Doesn’t seem like much of your thing, this place.”</p><p><em>“Mhmm.”</em> Mateo chimed in from a few feet away.</p><p>Evelyn shot him a look and smiled again, “Hm, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She straightened up, “C’mon. I know a place we can talk where ears won’t prick up to listen.” She finished the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass down on the bar. “We’ll be in the lounge, Mateo. If anyone asks, we’re not here.”</p><p>Mateo nodded in agreement and went about his business.</p><p>Evelyn got up and led V to a set of doors at the back of the dance hall. The doors slid open automatically, revealing a dimly lit corridor. A few random people were loitering and talking. V and Evelyn walked past them toward a door to a private room. Evelyn activated the door and stood aside for V to enter. “After you.” She gestured inward.  </p><p>V entered the little private lounge and took a seat on a cushy sectional bench. There was a circular table in the center of the room littered with bottles and cups, and a life-sized holographic projection of an exotic dancer emanated from it with a faint yellowish glow. Evelyn entered the room, the door closing behind her. She stood by the exit and lit up a cigarette, took a long drag, and exhaled.</p><p>“Dex had a load to say about you.” She started, “Called you professional, effective…” She paused, “And <em>trustworthy.</em>” She stared at V. “I hope he wasn’t overselling…”</p><p>V sniffled and leaned back, “I don’t really think you care what Dex thinks.”</p><p>Evelyn let out a slight laugh.  </p><p>“To be honest, I haven’t known him that long.” V continued. “We just started working together, in fact.”</p><p>Evelyn took another puff, “I’ve heard there are two kinds of fixers. Those with stable crews on long contracts and short leashes.” She walked around the far side of the table toward the bench and sat down near V. “They value loyalty and predictability above all else.” She paused. “Then there’s the other kind – <em>Dex’s kind.”</em> Ashing her smoke, she locked eyes with V.</p><p>Silence hung in the air for a moment, then V piped up, “Come on… you can’t leave that hangin’…”</p><p>Evelyn continued, “<em>Headhunters.</em> They lay their trust elsewhere – not in people, but in a <em>thing</em> – their <em>intuition.</em> They bet on potential. And if they lose that bet… It’s the last mistake they ever make.” Her tone was grave. “I’m hoping Dex’s intuition has served him well in this case.” She looked at V, smoke slowly emanating from her mouth.</p><p>V looked back at her for a moment, unblinking, studying her face. “Let’s… cut to the chase. Whaddaya got for me?” She asked.</p><p>“Your… target – I trust you know what it is.” Evelyn answered.</p><p>V replied quickly, “The Relic. <em>‘Secure Your Soul’</em> trinket. We’re tanglin’ with Arasaka, makin’ this heist one dangerous, risky motherfucker.”</p><p>Evelyn nodded and continued calmly, “Mhm. Arasaka’s poured billions into personality transfer technology. But me – I just want the data on this one. The chip is tucked away inside <em>Konpeki Plaza</em>, the hotel. You ever been?”</p><p>V smiled, “Y’know, just never rolled through that neighborhood.” Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. Konpeki Plaza was way out of her price range and frequented by hoity-toity corpo elites and diplomats.</p><p>“Damn shame.” Evelyn continued, “The <em>fresh</em> they serve there is <em>sinfully</em> good. The chef must’ve made a deal with the devil.” She ashed her smoke.</p><p>V moved the conversation along, “So, where’s this chip hiding, exactly?”</p><p>“In a suite on the top floor.” Evelyn explained. “The room’s occupied by <em>Yorinobu Arasaka.</em>” She shot V a glance.</p><p>V thought she must’ve heard her wrong. <em>What the fuck.</em> “<em>Yorinobu Araska?</em> <em>He’s</em> in town?”</p><p>Evelyn scoffed, “Don’t you read the screamsheets? The media couldn’t get enough of <em>Yori</em> coming to Night City. It was all over the headlines.” She paused, “Anyway, he’s heir apparent to the Arasaka empire <em>– Saburo Arasaka’s</em> only surviving son.”</p><p>“What, so <em>Arasaka Junior’s</em> plannin’ to grab the reins while in Night City?” V asked, trying to understand.</p><p>Evelyn explained, “Only a handful of people in Night City know what the Arasaka’s real plans are.”</p><p>V paused. “Are you tellin’ me <em>you’re</em> one of ‘em?”</p><p>Evelyn smiled, but remained silent.</p><p>V continued, “So, we’re not jumpin’ the corp. We’re jumpin’ <em>Yorinobu Arasaka</em> himself.”</p><p>Evelyn sighed, “Eh, Yorinobu is a puppet. He lost all his cards years ago when he failed to do <em>daddy’s</em> bidding. Saburo’s had Yori’s balls in a vise for years. He might just turn the screw and crush them outright if he learns his son’s up to no good again.”</p><p>“A top dog like Yorinobu’s bound to have an army on call. The hotel’s probably a goddamn fortress by now, too.” V speculated.</p><p>Evelyn countered, “Yorinobu keeps exactly <em>no</em> Arasaka muscle around. Not one guard. Got rid of them a long time ago. There’s just one goon you gotta worry about, but if we play this right, he shouldn’t pose a problem.”</p><p>“Huh, why is that?” V questioned.</p><p>“Surely, you know what they say about Arasaka intel?” Evelyn asked rhetorically. <em>“Sneeze in Night City, and a blossom falls from a cherry tree in Tokyo.</em> Yorinobu was convinced his Arasaka security detail reported directly to his father.”</p><p>V ran her hands over her face in bewilderment, “Look, if you’ve got any spare aces up your sleeve, now’s the time to show ‘em.”</p><p>Evelyn butted out her cigarette and leaned in. “Now, <em>this</em> should make your tits perk up.”</p><p>V was somewhat surprised and leaned in, gesturing at her chest, “Consider them perked. I’m listening.”</p><p>Evelyn smiled and continued, “Yorinobu recently swiped the biochip from an Arasaka laboratory. He’s made a deal with <em>NetWatch</em>, aims to sell it to them. Have you spotted my ace yet or do I need to spell things out?”</p><p>V was confused, “Wait – ‘<em>neutral’ NetWatch</em> is mixed up in this?”</p><p>“NetWatch provides net security for all the corporations, and collects eddies in the <em>millions</em> for it. But… in this day and age, everyone’s in the game, and no one can afford to be a saint. To win, one has to go <em>all-in.”</em> Evelyn explained.</p><p>“So, what’s Yorinobu due to walk away with?”</p><p>“Unimportant.” Evelyn dismissed, “Just focus on the biochip.”</p><p>“What could cyberspace’s ‘<em>watchers and protectors’</em> offer him? Intelligence on his enemies?” V speculated again.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter in the least.” Evelyn retorted. “Because you’ll make sure the transaction <em>never happens</em>, and<em> I</em> get the chip.”</p><p>V sat back, “Fine. So, no Arasaka security on the device ‘cause Yorinobu whisked it away in secret. Now, where’s he hiding it?”</p><p>“Likely, in a specialized container,” Evelyn answered, “one that mimics an organic neural environment. On the outside, probably looks like an ordinary briefcase.”</p><p>“And the case is…?”</p><p>Evelyn looked amused, “You’ll see for yourself soon enough. Provided we’re done gossiping about the Arasakas.”</p><p>“Hold up. What else do you know about Yorinobu?” V interrogated.</p><p>“Quite a bit, actually.” Evelyn got up and proceeded to the door. “He studied finance and biotech in Tokyo. Hm, probably didn’t have a choice in the matter, come to think of it. Saburo was grooming him to be his successor.” She paced back and forth. “But then Yorinobu vanished to chase his own dreams, cut himself off from the corp for years. Long story short, though the black sheep returned, the <em>bitter taste</em> remained.” She paused. “But, that’s only one side of him. There’s another – an intelligent man who has always walked his own path, and has his own designs for the corp.”</p><p>V was puzzled, “He seems to be risking everything with this Relic scam…”</p><p>“Yes.” Evelyn sighed, “Because he’s fallen for the biggest lie this town puts forward.” She paused and looked down at the ground, then up at V. <em>“That he can gain and retain control – of anything.”</em></p><p>A chill ran down V’s spine. <em>Wasn’t that the fuckin’ truth.</em> “One more thing… The data that’s on the chip – what is it?”</p><p>Evelyn shut her down, “Irrelevant. Entirely.”</p><p>V pressed, “We’re talkin’ ‘bout data <em>Yorinobu</em> snuck out of <em>Arasaka</em>. What’s more, he wants to pass it onto <em>NetWatch.</em> Sounds pretty damn relevant to me.”</p><p>“Listen, V.” She started pacing again. “<em>The Relic</em> – that’s <em>my</em> concern. <em>Your</em> concern – earning a paycheck.” Her tone wasn’t harsh or condescending, she was just being honest. “Just get the job done. I’ll make sure your bank accounts are sated.”</p><p>V took a moment, decided to not take the comment personally, then got up. “OK, what’s next?”</p><p>Evelyn smiled, “Now comes the best part. Follow me.” She activated the door. “Got somethin’ for ya. Should help you plan. A <em>braindance</em> from <em>Konpeki Plaza.</em>” She stepped out of the room and continued down the corridor.</p><p>V caught one last glimpse of the holographic table dancer, then left the room to follow Evelyn. “How’s a braindance supposed to help? I need facts, not thrills.”</p><p>Evelyn replied, continuing down the hallway and around a corner, “Think BD’s are only good for fondling virtual tits, jackin’ off to in those boxes?” She pointed to the BD booths as they passed. “Negative. They can be a very useful tool. Good for analyzing details that human perception, even boosted, doesn’t grasp. Exactly what you need.”</p><p>They walked through a set of doors and into a dressing room of sorts. A few staff members were huddled by the mirrors on the far end of the room. Evelyn and V continued on through another set of doors and into a small corridor, then down a flight of stairs into a dimly lit basement.</p><p>“So, what’s on the tape?” V asked.</p><p>“Yorinobu’s suite. The glorious interior.” Evelyn replied. “You’ll need to locate the Relic yourself. I hope I grabbed enough detail to make that possible.”</p><p>V stopped at the bottom of the stairs. “Hold up… You mean to say <em>you</em> recorded this?”</p><p>Evelyn turned to face V, a hand on her hip, “Mhm. BD rec implant. Why? You object?”</p><p>V shook her head, “You were <em>inside</em> Yorinobu’s pad? You, uh, <em>know</em> each other?” She questioned, her voice rife with awe and disbelief.</p><p>Evelyn smiled, “How else could I get all this intel? I know him… <em>pretty well</em>, actually.” She scratched at the back of her neck awkwardly. “We have an <em>arrangement.</em>” She straightened up. “Strictly business. Suits us both, I think.”</p><p>V had heard it all now. “<em>Fuck it,</em> let’s see this braindance...”</p><p>They continued through the dark basement to another set of doors, the music thumping from upstairs.</p><p>Evelyn continued, “Judy’ll help. She’s a Mox, too. Besides, we go back, uh… years.” She stopped before going through the door and turned around. “V, this is important. Judy’s always been there for me. Always helped me out. I trust her. But she’s a Mox, not the latest member for your crew. Try not to forget. So, you’ll be a good girl, tread lightly, and keep that <em>tongue</em> on a leash.”</p><p>V didn’t really know how to take that, but decided to play it cool. “<em>Relax.</em> Believe it or not, I’m no stranger to tact – in biz, or life.” Her tone contained a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>They continued on through the set of double doors into a dimly lit office or workshop of sorts. The room contained a various array of computer monitors and other electronic equipment. A slim young woman with multiple tattoos was lounging in a chair in a dark corner, an illuminated braindance wreathe adorned her head. Evelyn approached her, but the woman didn’t seem to notice as she was enthralled with her BD.</p><p><em>“Ahem…”</em> Evelyn cleared her throat loudly.</p><p>The young woman jolted and looked around the room at her surroundings. She quickly deactivated the BD wreathe and sat up slightly. “Hey, there you are.” She smiled at Evelyn.</p><p>Evelyn gestured at V, “This is V, badass merc that came highly recommended from Dexter Deshawn. She’s here for that BD roll.” She then gestured at the woman in the chair, “And V, this is Judy – best braindance editor I know.”</p><p>“Enough already, gonna make me barf…” Judy jested. She had a slight Mexican accent.</p><p>V looked around the room and recognized some of the equipment. “Sensory sig amps, acoustic and emotive wave monitors… Top-shelf hardware.” She acknowledged.</p><p>“Eh, most of it’s customized. Only thing factory are the casings.” Judy explained, admiring her own collection.  </p><p>“Mod all this yourself?” V asked, impressed.</p><p>“What do you think?” Judy smiled.</p><p>V kept looking around, describing as she went. “Expression translator – <em>Fuyutsuki</em>, right? I thought the matrices on that series were a little fucked up...”</p><p>Judy looked amused, “They were. But swappin’ out matrices is simple. And this was the only model that’d support additional scanware.”</p><p><em>“Ahem…”</em> Evelyn cleared her throat again.</p><p>“Alright, alright…” Judy conceded, shooting V a playful glance. “Compiled your BD, Ev.” She removed the wreathe from her head and placed it on the desk next to her.</p><p>“What do you think? Will it do?” Evelyn asked, concern in her voice.</p><p>“It’s still pretty raw… but yeah, oughtta do.” Judy replied, removing her leg from the desk and sitting up from her lounged position.</p><p>“Mhm… V needs to get <em>deep</em> inside, that’s most important.” Evelyn explained.</p><p>Judy spun her chair from side to side, “So, let’s calibrate, tune it to her.” She stood up abruptly and headed over to her main workstation. V and Evelyn followed her. “Believe me, I’ve dealt with worse. Should see the <em>Jig-Jig Street</em> porn we gotta contend with sometimes.” Evelyn and V stood to either side of Judy as she tapped away on her console, multiple screens flickering with data.</p><p>“So, we drop V inside? Let her look, let her rummage around, right?” Evelyn inquired.</p><p>“How ‘bout it, V?” Judy asked, “<em>Raw braindance</em> – ever taken a <em>dip</em> before?” Half of her head was shaved, and the other half had mid-length pink and green hair. Her big brown eyes reflected the light of the computer monitors.</p><p>V replied, “What do you mean by <em>‘raw’?</em> How’s this differ from the ready-mades?”</p><p>Judy explained, “Ready-mades, provided they’re well-made, should feed you feelings and impressions you’d never have the chance to experience yourself in realspace.” She continued to type on her keyboard, “But, it’s mass-market shit, so it’s pre-crafted, hard-coded, fenced in, and <em>manageable.</em> A raw one… well, it’s more like a virtu <em>enviro</em>. You get to move around, look at things in detail. Editors use those layers to fish for juicier emotes and impulses, then use ‘em to pad the BD’s that go to market.” She gestured to a large reclining chair in the center of the room. “Siddown, settle in, and we’ll get you goin’.” She stood up, grabbed a BD wreathe from a nearby shelf, then led V to the chair.</p><p>V hopped up on the large, cushioned seat and sat back. Judy approached and placed the BD wreathe on V’s head, then proceeded back to her desk. V adjusted the fit of the wreath slightly and got comfortable.</p><p>“We gotta create your sensory profile first.” Judy explained as she took a seat back at her computer. V’s chair was angled in such a way that she could see Judy clearly between her two sizable monitors.</p><p>“What’s that, now?” V asked.</p><p>“A model of your perceptions and emotional responses.” Judy explained, tapping away at her keyboard, her face illuminated by the screens. “We need to adjust the settings so that the raw BD won’t overwhelm you. If we don’t, best case scenario, you’ll get nauseous as soon as you’re in. Prolly’ barf like you would in a shoddy virtu enviro.”</p><p>V didn’t like the sound of that. “Mhm… and worst case?”</p><p>Judy paused her typing to look at V from between the two monitors, “Your synapse sizzle like <em>locusts in a deep fryer.”</em> She smiled maniacally then continued working. “But we’re not about to let that happen, <em>nuh-uh.”</em></p><p>V laid back and took a deep breath. “OK, hit me. Just promise me it won’t hurt.”</p><p>Judy smiled again, resting her head on her hand, “It won’t. Not this time.” She started typing again. “Now, sit still, look at me… Gonna run the analysis soft. Should feel a slight tingling…”</p><p>V looked straight at Judy and braced herself for whatever was coming. “Mhm…”</p><p>“OK, now, let’s set the optics and other sensory sigs.” Judy continued, “Look smack into these two screens, pretend it’s an eye exam.”</p><p>The miniature screens on the BD wreath that were right in front of V’s eyes began to light up. First the left one flickered, then the right, then the left again. V did her best to follow the lights with her eyes. “You get a lot of requests like this?” V made conversation.</p><p>“All the time.” Judy replied. “But it’s usually just stuff the girls scroll at the club. I take that and do some routine porn tuning.”</p><p>“Crank up the orgasms?” V snickered.</p><p>Judy snorted a laugh, “More like… cut out all the other shit. Fucking’s business as usual for these guys. Their minds wander – to grocery lists, spouses’ birthdays, late bills, <em>whatever…</em> But even then, you can refigure things, mold the emotions into something unique, <em>unforgettable.</em> So, I can’t complain.” V could sense the passion in the young woman’s voice. Judy really loved what she did. It was an <em>artform</em> to her. “One more sec, need to get the pain receptor limiters dialed in… OK, all set. We need to test your profile first. Tossing in a sample BD. You can use it to get to know the editor.” She scooched her chair back and started rummaging through a collection of gizmos. “Now, lemme see… where could we…”</p><p>Evelyn was growing restless. She had been pacing back and forth in the corner the entire time. “Can’t she just use <em>my</em> recording? Why are we wasting time?”</p><p>Judy went back to her console. “So we don’t risk our necks, mainly V’s neck. Besides, it won’t take a sec. I got somethin’ here. Should be perfect.”</p><p>“What’d you choose?” V asked curiously.</p><p>“Corner store hold-up in Heywood.” Judy smiled, then stretched her arms back behind her head. “Real amateurs. Don’t even know where I got it. Suits our needs perfectly, though. You ready?”</p><p>V gave the <em>‘OK’</em> sign with her hand and leaned back. “Boot it up.”</p><p>“Mhm…” Judy tapped her keyboard. “Lemme give you the tailored version first, let you get your bearings – then, we’ll jump into editing mode.” The bright blue lights of the BD wreathe began flickering in V’s eyes. “Be diving in in three… two… one…”</p><p>The light became blinding and Judy’s voice grew distant. V’s head started throbbing and her mind felt like it was being sucked through a vacuum. After a brief moment of feeling like she was falling through a vortex, V’s vision cleared. She was in a dingy alley near a power cell disposal bin, only <em>she</em> wasn’t <em>her</em>. Her body felt strange, heavy, disproportionate. She could feel the cool night air on her skin. She could smell the trash from the alley and the exhaust fumes from the street. Directly in front of her was a tattooed thug in a red mask. The thug was speaking:</p><p>“Plan’s simple – do nothing odd, don’t get creative. You go in, snatch the cash, get out, and we sell the BD to those psycho-freaks from the studio.” He was adjusting something on V’s head. The BD recorder.</p><p>V spoke involuntarily, but it wasn’t <em>her</em> voice. It was male. <em>“Got it, got it.”</em> She peered around the corner and down the street. She could feel her heartbeat increasing.</p><p>The masked goon was tampering with something on the wall of the building. “And remember – everything on full blast. They’ll spot us extra for a wicked adrenaline high.” He closed the panel he was tinkering with. “OK, on ya go.” He reached behind him and pulled out a handgun. He flipped it around in his hand and held it out toward V.</p><p>She grabbed the gun and readied it for action, loading the chamber. She stepped out of the alleyway out onto the sidewalk and headed for the door of the convenience store. The automatic doors slid open as she approached, and her heart began to race.</p><p>Her deeper, manly voice began shouting, <em>“Down! Everybody! On the ground! I wanna see you kissin’ the floor!” </em>She brandished the handgun in front of her and proceeded toward the cashier.</p><p>There were two customers standing near the front counter and they immediately began cowering in fear. One stood between her and the till and she shoved them aside violently.</p><p><em>“Money! Now!”</em> She yelled at the older man behind the counter. <em>“Or I’ll fuckin’ drop you, I swear to God!” </em></p><p>“Whoa! Yeah! Hey! I’m…” The employee stammered, holding his hands in front of his face.</p><p>
  <em>“Now! Before I blow your fuckin’ head off!” </em>
</p><p>The frightened man opened the register and began pulling out paper bills and stacking them on the glass counter. V grabbed the cash with her free hand and continued to point the pistol at the cashier as she backed away.</p><p>She could feel her chest heaving as she took a few steps backward, then turned and bolted for the exit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boom.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Light’s out.</em> V had no idea what had happened next. It felt like her soul was instantly sucked right out of her body. All she could see was white – or black? It was impossible to describe. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it would vibrate right out of her ribcage, and once she became aware of her body again, every inch of it was tingling like jagged TV static. She felt the sudden urge to convulse, or throw up, or…</p><p><em>“Aaaah!”</em> She cried out as she snapped back to reality and the BD wreath flickered off. Jolting up from the reclined chair, she held her hands out in front of her and wiggled her fingers. Everything seemed to be in order, but adrenaline was coursing through her entire body. <em>What the fuck was that?</em></p><p>“Slow, deep breaths.” Judy’s calm voice pierced the ringing in V’s ears. “Your cortisol and adrenaline spiked, but the soft activated your hormone blockers. Nothin’ happened, you’re alive and well.” She was standing right next to V, leaning on the arm of the chair.</p><p>V was flabbergasted, “That flash of… <em>intense shock.</em> Can still <em>feel it</em>… I-I-I remember… <em>Fuck,</em> that last second… Coulda warned me how much it hurts to <em>die.</em>”</p><p>“Trust me, real death hurts much, much more…” Judy stood up and proceeded back to her desk.</p><p>“Not so sure about that…” V replied with labored breath, running her hands all over her tingling body.</p><p>“You’ll be fine.” Judy took her seat. “Got everything setup. Let’s switch over to editing mode.”</p><p>Before V could say or do anything, the two mini screens on the BD wreath began flickering again and within seconds she was sucked back into the virtual world. She started back at the same place as before, in the alley with the masked goon standing in front of her, except this time it seemed that the virtu was paused in place. Nothing was happening.</p><p>Judy’s distorted voice filled V’s head, <em>“I’ll sever the link to the BD roller’s sensory array. You’ll be able to look around freely. Whole scene’s yours.”</em></p><p>Suddenly, V’s point of view switched from looking through the scroller’s eyes to <em>outside</em> of his body. She was a ghost, floating in the ether, hovering bodiless a few feet away from the thugs facing each other in the alley. Everything went from perfect realism to more of a broken-down digital representation.</p><p>Judy continued, <em>“Full cam control in analysis mode, so move around, zoom in and out, whatever else you come up with… think of it as your own little sandbox.” </em></p><p>V flew around the vicinity while Judy talked. She wasn’t able to move too far away from the goon that she was formerly inhabiting as the BD only recorded what his senses were able to pick up, but it was still an impressive range.</p><p>
  <em>“So, in analysis mode – you control playback, can even pause when you feel the need. Then you use the editor to un-pause. Try it.” </em>
</p><p>V wasn’t sure how to proceed at first. She simply just <em>thought </em>about unpausing the BD, and within a second, the scene started playing out before her eyes.</p><p>The masked goon leaned into the other one as he did before, adjusting the BD roller on the other gonk’s head. “Plan’s simple – do nothing odd, don’t get creative. You go in, snatch the cash, get out, and we sell the BD to those psycho-freaks from the studio.”</p><p>
  <em>“Got it. Got it.”</em>
</p><p>Judy paused the playback again. <em>“Preem as hell, right? Well, that’s not all. You can speed things up or rewind, whatever you like. Give it a try. Rewind, roll it back to the top.” </em></p><p>V <em>willed</em> the BD to rewind, and just like that, the two thugs started moving and speaking backwards in a super sped-up fashion. It was kind of hilarious. She rolled the scene right back to the beginning. <em>Whoa.</em></p><p><em>“All good, neat. Now, for some fun… Here’s why you came in the first place.”</em> Judy went on. <em>“In analysis mode, you get to view and even scan details of the enviro recorded by the BD roller. Focus on the heat, the gun this gonk gets from his buddy at the beginning.” </em></p><p>V fast-forwarded the scene to where the masked thug pulled out the pistol.</p><p><em>“Now, scan it.”</em> Judy instructed.</p><p>V focused her attention on the blaster. Nothing was happening.</p><p>
  <em>“No, silly, use your actual scanner. Whaddaya got? Kiroshi?” </em>
</p><p>V felt herself blush out of embarrassment. “Sorry.” She laughed.</p><p><em>“All good, hun.”</em> Judy chuckled.</p><p>V activated her optical scanner and it overlayed her view of the BD in its signature dark green. The gun flashed yellow and the scanner worked away at mining some details. A red data panel popped up in the corner of V’s vision:</p><p>
  <em>‘PISTOL. MODEL: M-10AF LEXINGTON. HIGH-CAPACITY MAGAZINE.’</em>
</p><p><em>“Excellent.”</em> Judy exclaimed. <em>“Let’s move on.” </em></p><p>V took a deep breath. This was all a little overwhelming, especially after basically feeling her life get ripped away from her mere moments before. She was usually not averse to trying new things though, and that was definitely <em>nova</em>.</p><p><em>“Still with me, V?”</em> Judy called out.</p><p>She refocused. “Mhm. We’re good.”</p><p>Judy continued, <em>“Now, heads up. In analysis mode, you can ferret out background noise and conversations if the roller got close enough. This tech records everything, every little detail. Even the sights and sounds the roller was never aware of. To see the sources of the recorded sensory signals, switch to the audio layer in the editor. Go ahead and try that now.”</em></p><p>V willed the editor to switch from the visual layer to audio. A few signatures were highlighted.</p><p>
  <em>“OK, good. Now, you should see several sound signatures in the store. Choose one and home in on it. Use your scanner to boost the signal.” </em>
</p><p>V activated her scanner again and focused on an audio blurb emanating from the store. After a few seconds, audio from the store began filling her ears. She heard the voice of a disgruntled employee clear as day: <em>“’Go restock, I’ll take the register.’ How ‘bout you suck a bag of dicks, hey?”</em> Then another voice, from the man at the cash register,<em> “OK, we have a deal today on two flavors – curry, and surf n’ turf…”</em></p><p>Judy paused playback for a moment, <em>“So… any thoughts?”</em></p><p>V laughed in amazement, “<em>Unbelievable.</em> Seriously, like it was happening <em>right</em> next to me…”</p><p>Judy snickered, <em>“Yeah, that’s how BD recording implants work. They pick-up everything, all the elements in the background, then an editor tweaks ‘em, makes ‘em </em>‘pop’<em>. Sometimes you can analyze extra layers in the raw, stuff the roller’s cyberware picked up.”</em></p><p>“Like what?” V inquired, curious.</p><p>Judy answered, <em>“Ev’s got Kiroshi optics that grab infrared. Meaning, you should be able to grab heat signatures from her recording.” </em></p><p>“Huh… hella nice.” This just kept getting more nova by the second.</p><p><em>“Alright, next thing. Scroll forward to the part where our </em>artist<em> gets a hot lead injection.” </em>Judy instructed.</p><p>V fast-forwarded the scene. The armed thug rushed into the store at quadruple speed, knocked the one bystander out of the way, then waved the gun in the cashier’s face. He grabbed the cash from the counter and backed his way toward the exit. <em>Boom. </em>Lights out, again. Judy backed the scene up a bit to just before the shot was fired.</p><p><em>“See that? They shot him, and he never saw it comin’ – but you will. Here it comes, my favorite part of the game.”</em> Judy’s voice was intense. <em>“See the blinking thing over the entrance? Surveillance cam. Must’ve caught our shooter. You’ll see in a sec. The cam feeds to the screen behind the clerk. Roll back to where the screen’s in the kid’s field of vision, then scan it.”</em></p><p>V rewound the scene a bit to when the thug was harassing the cashier. Sure enough, there was a screen on the counter with surveillance footage. She scanned it. Her software enhanced the image from one of the cameras. It revealed a figure walking through the door. She zoomed in. <em>Oh, what...</em> It was the other goon with the mask.</p><p>Judy exclaimed, <em>“His own choomba shot him! Probably planned to all along. Musta got a nice slice of cred on the black market for a BD like this. BD freaks are ready to pay a preem for a real flatline. Anyway, I think we’re done here. Pulling you out.”</em></p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, everything went white and V felt like she was floating in a gravity well. Then, the BD wreath lights flickered again, and she was back in the chair staring at Judy sitting at her desk.</p><p>Judy was smiling broadly, looking back at V, “Yeah, it’s impressive, right? It’s too bad most of the BD’s we do here are only good for <em>floggin’ the log…</em>” She stared off. “Anyway, you ready to do this, look at Ev’s rec?”</p><p>V sat up slightly and took a breath. She still felt a bit nauseous and her head was spinning. “I dunno, I… <em>ugh,</em> let’s take a break. I still feel like that kid did when…”</p><p>Evelyn piped up, her voice serious, “V, there’s no time. How many people have<em> you</em> whacked? Get it together, please.”</p><p>V couldn’t blame her for that one. “OK, OK…” She smacked herself in the cheeks a few times and shook her head vigorously. “Go ahead, just need T-Bug to link in.”</p><p>Judy shot up abruptly, “Whoa, whoa, whoa… <em>who?</em>”</p><p>“The ‘runner from my crew.” V explained, “Security specialist. She’ll tell me what to look for while we analyze. It’s no problem, I hope…?” She didn’t want to offend, but she really needed Bug’s expertise on this.</p><p>“Actually, it <em>is</em> a problem.” Judy crossed her arms, looking at Evelyn. “Not what we agreed, Ev.”</p><p>“Whoa, <em>relax,</em> Judy. Everything’ll be <em>fine.”</em> V assured.</p><p>Judy turned to V, fire in her eyes, “<em>You </em>don’t quite grasp the risks I took by lettin’ you in here. What<em> I’m</em> riskin’ pokin’ around with this stuff.”</p><p>V held up her hands, “We’re all takin’ risks here. That’s the job. So, either T-Bug patches in, or I’m on my way out. I promise you though, she’s on the level.”</p><p>Evelyn walked up to Judy’s desk. “Judy, <em>please.”</em> There was a hint of desperation in her voice. V didn’t like it. It didn’t suit her.</p><p>Judy caved and threw her hands up as she returned to her seat, “<em>Ugh, fine!</em> Call her. Let’s get this over with.” She rolled her eyes and began typing.</p><p>V made eye contact with Judy. “Thank you.” She didn’t like dragging other people into her messes, especially people she didn’t know. She activated her phone system and starting ringing T-Bug.</p><p>Bug answered right away. <em>“Hey, V, what’s happenin’?”</em></p><p>“Bug, listen. I got some useful footage from Konpeki Plaza. It’s a braindance. Should help us locate the biochip.”</p><p>Judy sounded disheartened, “<em>Konpeki?</em> Ohhh, thought as much…” She rested her head on her hand and stared at Evelyn with mild disapproval.</p><p><em>“Someone there with you?”</em> T-Bug asked.</p><p>“Unimportant. Let’s focus. I need your help. I got no clue what I’m supposed to look for once I’m in.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see if I can walk you through it.” T-Bug replied. “Jackin’ into your tech now. Give me access.”</p><p>V accepted Bug’s remote request through her internal system.</p><p>“Connection confirmed. Now, some quick <em>ICE</em> and… we’re clear. <em>Ready to dance!”</em> T-Bug actually sounded kind of excited, which was rare for her.</p><p>V pointed at Judy, “Fire it up.”</p><p>Judy tapped a key and the BD wreath started flashing once more. V laid back and let her brain sink into the digital waters of the new virtu. The process was getting a little easier each time.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing she knew, she was in an elevator – and she was <em>Evelyn</em>. The feeling was surreal. Her body didn’t feel all that different, definitely more familiar than the body of the ill-fated store robber. Her limbs felt much lighter. V was packing a fair bit of muscle and Evelyn was definitely on the leaner side. She was wearing a tight dress and the delectable scent of her perfume hung in the air.</p><p>T-Bug’s voice snapped her back into focus, <em>“All right, V – eyes open. Gotta find out where this biochip is.” </em></p><p>The elevator came to a stop. V heard the clanking of heavy metal footsteps approaching from the other side of the door. The door slid open, revealing the most<em> terrifying </em>cyborg freak that V had ever seen. The monster had to be at least seven feet tall and its entire body had been replaced by military-grade cybernetics, save for some parts of his head. What little skin he did have was corpselike in color and his eyes were robotic and glowing red. His lower jaw was also fully chromed out and gave him a haunting, skeletal visage. V felt Evelyn’s heart jump at the sight of the steel colossus.</p><p>The hideous beast approached her and spoke in a raspy, distorted voice, <em>“You look like a piece of fuckable meat. Are you?”</em> His dead robotic eyes looked her up and down and his grotesque face contorted into a sadistic smile. She stepped out of his way and he entered the elevator behind her, the ground quaking under his feet. The door slid closed.</p><p>Evelyn’s heart was racing, and she felt violated by the metallic goon. However, she quickly collected herself and proceeded into the penthouse. V knew she recognized the cyborg now – it was <em>Adam Smasher</em>. Night City legend. Is <em>that</em> who was guarding Yorinobu Arasaka? <em>Oh boy…</em></p><p><em>“Is that who I think it was?”</em> T-Bug asked.</p><p>“Yup.” V replied flatly.</p><p>The penthouse suite was a sprawling two-story apartment with high ceilings and tinted glass all the way around. The view was <em>incredible</em>. <em>Damn.</em> The things money could buy.</p><p><em>“Alright, keep an eye out for any security equipment. We need to know what we’re dealing with here.”</em> T-Bug instructed.</p><p>V exited Evelyn’s body and entered the editing mode. She was, again, a floating tech ghost, free to roam about the area and scan for deets. There was an alarm system near the elevator door. She activated her Kiroshi optics and scanned it.</p><p>T-Bug commented, <em>“Alarm firmware’s fresh, buuut… saw excited birds chirpin’ on a BBS. Somethin’ about lots of seeds fallin’ through the sieve. Lemme generate keys. I can forge their sigs.” </em>V had no idea what Bug was talking about, but she assumed the netrunner had it under control.</p><p>V searched the area for more signs of security. A camera. She scanned it as well.</p><p><em>“Shit, camera’s packed with new-tech – motion sensors, heat sig activators, IFF…”</em> Bug informed.</p><p>“You skilled enough to kill it all?” V asked.</p><p>
  <em>“Mucho more than enough. Just need access to their subnet.” </em>
</p><p>V was at the edge of Evelyn’s perception. She had to let more of the BD play out. She deactivated the analysis mode and was sucked back into Evelyn’s body.</p><p>Evelyn walked toward the den area in the center of the apartment. There was a massive screen which displayed the image of an older blonde-haired gentleman in a suit sitting at a desk. A well-dressed Asian man sat on a white leather bench next to a wooden coffee table in front of the screen. The two men were conversing.</p><p><em>“I said ‘no’.”</em> The Asian man said firmly.</p><p><em>“They’ll have my head for this…”</em> The blonde man on the giant screen replied, he had a slight European accent that was hard to place.</p><p>
  <em>“Then, you shall perish for a good cause.” </em>
</p><p><em>“But I…”</em> The man on the TV continued.</p><p>The Asian man turned to Evelyn, “Make yourself comfortable.” He had a slight Japanese accent. It was Yorinobu Arasaka. “I need a minute to finish this.” He deactivated the TV and continued the conversation on a hand-held phone.</p><p>T-Bug interjected, <em>“Listen in on that conversation, V. Could be something important.”</em></p><p>V activated analysis mode again and homed in on the audio signature emanating from Yorinobu’s phone. The European man continued, <em>“The program is still in the trial phase. We cannot take it to market as is.”</em></p><p><em>“We shall see soon enough.”</em> Yorinobu got up off the bench and began pacing around the living room as he spoke.</p><p>Evelyn walked over to a bar at the other end of the room and began fixing herself a drink.</p><p><em>“Please, speak with your father.”</em> The man on the phone pleaded. <em>“He’s taken a particular interest in this project. He can certainly explain the risks.” </em></p><p>Yorinobu fired back, “<em>My father is a tired, visionless old greybeard who thinks nothing will change, and he’ll live forever in his tiny, frozen bubble.” </em></p><p><em>“I should not even listen to such things!”</em> The man on the phone replied.</p><p><em>“You will listen to this.”</em> Yorinobu continued, his voice full of venom<em>, “Saburo is an addled despot, utterly removed from reality, stuck in some fossilized vision of a world that no longer exists. Of a world that may never have existed! We have not seen eye to eye for the past twenty years. I am quite sure we won’t now.” </em></p><p><em>“Read the documentation carefully.”</em> The other man instructed. <em>“The Relic requires very specific storage conditions. You must-”</em></p><p><em>“Noted.”</em> Yorinobu interrupted. <em>“Enough.” </em>He ended the call.</p><p>T-Bug chimed in, <em>“You hear that? The Relic docs gotta be around here somewhere. Look for them.” </em></p><p>V decided to let the virtu play out some more. She closed the editor. Evelyn was sitting at the coffee table sipping on a glass of champagne. <em>Wow, good stuff.</em> She could feel it bubbling down her throat. Yorinobu approached her slowly. She stood up to meet him.</p><p>He was a handsome enough fellow with a pristine haircut. He wore a pair if minimalist half-lens glasses that rested on his nose, and he had some visible sleek-looking cyberware running down his neck. His face was very intense, and he had creases around his eyes and on his forehead that probably made him look older than he was.</p><p>“Sorry to make you wait.” He said calmly. “Business… can be <em>stupid.</em>”</p><p>Evelyn moved in close to him and rubbed his shoulder. <em>“</em>Mhm. It wasn’t long. Not even long enough for me to grow bored.<em>”</em> Her voice was like smoke, and she embraced him warmly. V could feel his fit form through the tight designer shirt he was wearing. <em>“</em>Is everything… all right?<em>”</em> She asked him. <em>“</em>You seem tense, <em>edgy…” </em>She scratched the back of his neck gently with her long fingernails.</p><p><em>A moment.”</em> He replied softly in her ear. <em>“It will pass.” </em>V could feel his warm breath on her, his voice vibrating softly in her head.</p><p>“Mhmm… I can get to work on that… just one condition.” They twirled around slowly, and she placed both hands on his collar, his hands on her waist.</p><p>Yorinobu stepped back slightly and stared at her, “<em>You</em> wish to make demands of <em>me?”</em></p><p>“Only one.” She replied playfully, taking his hand in hers and leading him out of the living area. <em>“Focus – On – Me.”</em> They took a few steps. “Oh, got any <em>candy</em> left? Stuff was <em>preeetty fun</em> last time.”</p><p>“Bedroom. Nightstand.” He replied.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea. Be right back.” She let go of his hand and gestured him to proceed without her. She walked over to a touchscreen on a nearby wall. She scrolled through the various settings and adjusted the ambient lighting to the <em>‘Romantic’</em> option. The lights in the entire apartment immediately dimmed and the massive windows darkened, blocking out the view of the city.</p><p>“Very nice… but <em>come here</em> already…” Yorinobu beckoned from the next room.</p><p>“Just a sec…” She answered, “Looking for the <em>perfect</em> <em>thing</em>…” She scrolled through a selection of music on the console. “Oh, you’ll like <em>this.</em>” She put on some old-timey sounding love song that V didn’t recognize. Seemed like something some rich corpo tightwad would enjoy, though.</p><p>Evelyn entered the bedroom where Yorinobu was waiting for her. He was half-lying on the large silken bed, fiddling with a datapad. Noticing Evelyn, he plunked the gadget into a drawer on the nightstand and closed it. As V approached, she noticed he was holding two little pills in his hand. He picked-up one of the tabs and gently placed it in her mouth as she knelt down beside the bed and began sensuously rubbing up his leg toward his –</p><p><em>“Oh fuck,</em> it’s like I’m really…” V spoke. <em>Yup. </em>That was a handful of Arasaka<em> cock n’ balls.</em></p><p><em>“V. Eye on the prize. Focus.”</em> T-Bug replied.  </p><p>Yorinobu popped the other pill into his mouth, swallowed, and laid back on the bed. V, or, <em>Evelyn</em> climbed on top of him, straddling him, her dress riding up over her ass. She felt Yorinobu’s hands grab her posterior firmly. <em>This was too much.</em></p><p><em>“Warui-ko-me, </em>I missed this. I missed <em>you.”</em> He said softly.</p><p><em>“I know.”</em> Evelyn replied, then she leaned in and opened her mouth to kiss him –</p><p> </p><p>That was the end of the recording. V’s heart was racing. She thought for sure she was going to wind up laying a big ol’ <em>wet one</em> on the heir to the Arasaka throne. <em>Wild.</em></p><p><em>“V. Lover-girl. Back that recording up and see if you can get a scan of the datapad.”</em> T-Bug’s voice snapped her back to the task at hand. <em>Jesus.</em></p><p>V did as T-Bug instructed and activated editing mode. She scanned the datapad before Yorinobu stowed it away in the nightstand.</p><p><em>“Perfect.”</em> Acknowledged Bug. <em>“Got the Relic manual here. It details a special temp-controlled container. The Relic needs to be kept real cool.”</em></p><p>“So – chip’s gotta stay in the freezer?” V inquired.</p><p><em>“Yep. Could damage it otherwise.”</em> She paused. <em>“OK, switch on thermal layer detection in the editor.” </em></p><p>V activated thermal mode and began scouring the penthouse for heat signatures. There was a jet of cold air emanating from a vent near the ceiling in the bedroom.</p><p><em>“Air conditioning.”</em> T-Bug explained. <em>“Standard model for hotels of this caliber. Temp matches that stipulated in the docs, but no way the chip’s hiding there. Too risky, temp fluctuations, risk of damage. Keep looking.”</em></p><p>She found another cold signature on the coffee table in the den area. It was coming from a bottle of champagne sitting on ice.</p><p><em>“Oooh, Donaghy’s.”</em> Bug said amusedly. <em>“Looks like Mister Arasaka had something to celebrate. No way the chip’s in there. Temp’s too low, could fluctuate. Nice try, though.”</em></p><p><em>“Process of elimination.”</em> V replied, continuing her search. Over past the giant TV screen and bar, she came across a faint signature emanating from the floor. She scanned it.</p><p>T-Bug piped up, <em>“Right, grabbed the heat sig. Matches the spec in the docs.”</em> She sounded hopeful.</p><p>It looked like there was a secret compartment hidden beneath the floor. “Yorinobu’s got the case here, <em>guaranteed.” </em>V said.</p><p><em>“Mhm. I think we got it. Good work.”</em> Bug replied. <em>“Looks like we got everything we need. You can quit out of the editor.” </em></p><p><em>“Judy, yank me.”</em> V called out to the nothingness beyond the virtual world.</p><p> </p><p>Within a few moments, V was ripped away from the Konpeki penthouse and was sitting back in the cushioned chair in the basement of Lizzie’s Bar. She gave her head a shake.</p><p>“We got it, T-Bug.” V spoke. “Catch ya later.”</p><p><em>“Nice work today. See ya soon.”</em> She hung-up.</p><p>“Get everything you need?” Judy asked. She was still sitting at her desk, Evelyn looming behind her. It almost felt like V was still in Evelyn’s body. <em>Weird.</em></p><p>“Yep. That’ll do. Thanks again, Judy.” V confirmed.</p><p>“I’ll wipe the cache and your data.” Judy replied. “You were never here.” She tapped a few keys on her console, then rose out of her chair and walked towards V. She came up on V’s left side and gently removed the BD wreath from her head. She hesitated and looked at the wreath for a moment, then handed it back to V. “Keep it. I’ll put it on Ev’s tab.” She shot Evelyn a look. “It’s already got your calibration settings uploaded. Could come in handy.”</p><p>“And it keeps you outta harm’s way.” V added. “Clever.”</p><p>Judy nodded, then her face turned serious. “Speakin’ of harm’s way… know what I see lookin’ at you two?” She put her hands on her hips and glanced at both V and Evelyn. “Walking, talking <em>corpses.</em>”</p><p>V sat up. “We needed that recording, Judy. The BD practically did the job for us.”</p><p>Judy took a few steps back. “That BD will be the death of us. Seriously.” She paced back and forth. “If Arasaka finds out you have it, you’re dead. <em>I’m </em>dead.”</p><p>Evelyn piped up, “Judy… <em>relax.</em> Nobody will <em>ever</em> know.”</p><p>“Evelyn, please…” Judy stared at her. “No shortcuts. You go that route, the city will <em>always</em> win. Be careful.”</p><p>Evelyn scoffed, a hand on her hip. “’Course I will be. Besides, we’ll talk in a bit.” She motioned for V to follow her as she began walking toward the exit.</p><p>Judy receded back to where they initially found her, in the dark corner where she was viewing her braindance. The playful giddiness she originally exuded was all but drained from her.</p><p>V hopped off the large chair and started to follow Evelyn. She turned to the tattooed braindance editor, “Thanks, Judy. Really.” Judy looked up at her, sadness in her eyes. “And don’t worry – I know what I’m doing.” A half-truth. She was probably trying to convince Judy as much as she was trying to convince herself.</p><p>Judy leaned back in her seat and propped her leg up on the desk again. “Heard that before.” There was some disdain in her voice. Then, she let out a sigh and seemed to shake off a bit of her bitterness. “Tell ya what, V. You come out of this thing on the other side, we should talk tech sometime. I’d like to pick your brain about a few things. You seem to know what you’re talkin’ about. Maybe over a pizza.” She adorned her BD wreath, and the bright blue lights began to flicker on her soft face.</p><p>V smiled. She didn’t want Judy hating her for working with Evelyn on this <em>suicide mission</em>. She obviously cared about Evelyn very much. “I’d like that.” V replied warmly. “Catch ya later, Judy.”</p><p>“Later, <em>choom.</em>” She gave a half-assed wave, but she was already lost again in her braindance.</p><p> </p><p>V followed Evelyn out of Judy’s office and back through the dismal corridors of the industrial-looking basement. Once they were out of earshot from anyone, Evelyn stopped and turned to her.</p><p>“V. One sec.” She said softly.</p><p>V stopped and faced her.</p><p>“Well, what do you think?” Evelyn asked, her arms crossed. She was illuminated by a dim red light.</p><p>V sighed and leaned against the cold concrete wall. “The intel on Yorinobu, the chip, the BD from Konpeki… The winds are right. A job like this comes one in a million.”</p><p>Evelyn smiled slightly, “Mhm… thanks. Now, the <em>punchline</em>, please.” Her voice contained a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>She continued, “Just sounds to good to be true… what’s the <em>catch?</em>” V stared at her.</p><p>Evelyn raised an eyebrow. “Cold feet? You thinking of backing out?”</p><p>V straightened up and looked her in the eye, “I wanna know if you’re <em>really</em> in control here. That you’re not sending me into the sorta shit I can’t wade out of.” Her tone was grave.</p><p>Evelyn shook her head adamantly and held up a hand, “V. I have <em>zero reasons</em> to haze you. We’re in this together. <em>Really.</em> Trust me that I got this.” Her tone was equally as serious.</p><p>V paused for a moment, “You’re not worried? Arasaka will flag and screen<em> anyone</em> who’s had dealings with Yorinobu.”</p><p>The thin woman shrugged, “Well, they’ll have a long list, then. Packed full of big names. Much bigger than mine. You tell me who they check first, corpo hotshots and cutthroats? Or a little <em>bedroom plaything</em> like me?”</p><p>“I think I see how you know so much about Yorinobu…” V went on.</p><p>Evelyn cracked a sly smile. “It’s simple – men like pillow talk a bit too much.”</p><p>“So, it’s just about the sex?” V questioned, a hint of disbelief in her voice.</p><p>Evelyn’s expression went rigid, “<em>Biz.</em> And biz only.”</p><p>V let it go. “You sure Yorinobu doesn’t expect this kind of move from you?”</p><p>She scoffed, “He’s got no idea, <em>trust me</em>. He’s too busy with NetWatch to give me that kind of attention. Besides, even <em>if</em> some suspicion takes root in his mind, it shouldn’t matter, he won’t react in time – and that’s something <em>you’ll</em> handle, right?” She looked to V.</p><p>The hardened merc collected herself and took a deep breath. “OK. So, what now?” She went to proceed down the darkened hallway.</p><p>“V…” Evelyn gently grabbed her by the arm to stop her in place. Their faces were only inches apart as they locked eyes. “Do this job for <em>me</em>. I mean <em>me alone</em>. No splitting the payout with anyone else. No middlemen.” Her blue eyes sparkled. <em>“No Dex.”</em> Her face was dead serious.</p><p>V glanced down at Evelyn’s hand on her arm with her laser-red eyes, then back up at Evelyn’s face, burning into her. Her voice was like a ghoulish whisper, <em>“You wanna fuck over our fixer…?”</em> That was something you just didn’t do – especially on a huge take like this. Dex would hunt them to the ends of the Earth, and beyond. He’d follow them into Hell. She pulled her arm away from Evelyn’s grasp. “I <em>knew </em>something was up.”</p><p>Evelyn took a step back; she didn’t want to offend. “Dex is a middleman. And a <em>useless </em>one, at this point.”</p><p>V shook her head, dialing down the hostility, “Evelyn – <em>you don’t mess with fixers.</em> That’s the one rule every merc in this city knows, and <em>actually</em> follows.”</p><p>“But if we’re <em>smart</em> – “</p><p>V cut her off, “Doesn’t matter. A mistake like that’ll cost you your rep. And without a rep, you’re <em>nobody…</em>” She paused, staring at the blue-haired woman. “You sure you wanna go down that road?”</p><p>“Better ask yourself that question.” Evelyn answered, putting her hands on her hips. “Do you wanna spend the rest of your days blasting <em>Scavs?</em> Or do you wanna become a <em>legend overnight?”</em> She paused. “Your choice, V.”</p><p>Silence filled the air, save for the muffled thumping of the music from the bar. Finally, V spoke, “If I agree, there’ll be hell to pay. <em>For sure.” </em></p><p>Evelyn relaxed and touched V again, “I know. Whatever you decide, it stays between us.” Her tone was genuine. “I can offer fifty percent.” She spoke quietly, “Eddies enough to do <em>whatever the hell you like.”</em></p><p>V paused and looked at the floor, “I’ll be finished. Dex won’t forgive a dirt move like that…” Just thinking about it was making her head spin.</p><p>“Dex isn’t the only fixer in town.” Evelyn said matter-of-factly. “But <em>my</em> offer’s the only one you might ever get.” She stared into V’s haunting red eyes.</p><p>V let out a long sigh, “<em>Huh,</em> lemme think about it…”</p><p>Evelyn nodded. “Mhm. If you need me, call. I’ll send you my number.” Her eyes glowed lightning-blue as she transferred V the data.</p><p>“OK.” V said calmly.</p><p>“Good luck.” She looked V dead in the eyes again and rubbed her arm comfortingly. “Us girls have to look out for each other in this shithole town. Now go.” She motioned toward the stairs leading back to the main floor. “I need a few words with Judy.”</p><p>“Sure thing. Talk soon, Evelyn.” V replied calmly, meeting Ev’s gaze, then she proceeded to the stairwell.</p><p>Just then, her holo phone started ringing inside her head. It was Dex. She made sure no one was around, then answered. An image of the big, Black fixer appeared in a small square in the corner of her HUD. He was smoking another cigar.</p><p>“Dex.” She greeted.</p><p><em>“How’re things lookin’, Miss V?” </em>His tone was jovial.</p><p>“Turns out meeting up with Evelyn was super worth our time.” V explained. “She has a recording from inside Konpeki Plaza, where the biochip is being held.”</p><p><em>“Beautiful.”</em> Dex replied, <em>“T-Bug already called, said she’s workin’ her magic. And the flathead?” </em></p><p>“That’s next. Gonna try givin’ that corpo stiff a ring.”</p><p>Dex puffed on his cigar, <em>“T-Bug says there’s no chance at the chip without that bot. To work then, Miss V. Later.”</em> He hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Lizzie’s was starting to pick-up. V entered the main hall near the bar, and Mateo shot her a nod. She headed over and took a seat in front of him again.</p><p>“Hey.” She greeted. Her voice was low, and her thoughts far away.</p><p>Mateo could sense the gloom hanging around her and tried to perk her up. “Successful meeting?” He asked over the music.</p><p>V gathered herself and answered, “Very.” She paused. “Hey, Mateo, do you know Evelyn well?”</p><p>He started wiping down the bar in front of her, “You know… <em>in passing.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Please…</em> you know I ain’t buyin’ that.” She leaned in, looking up at him with puppydog eyes.</p><p>“Hey, you wanna dig for info on Lizzie’s clientele, go ask ‘em yourself. Those’re the rules.” He shot V a bewildered glance.</p><p>“Right. Sorry, choom. Not trying to put you on the spot. Just… got a lot of shit on my plate right now.” She sat back. “Wanna make sure I’m doin’ the right thing.”</p><p>Mateo relaxed and cracked a smile, “No worries, V. Look, I ain’t no guidance counselor or anything, but I do serve booze…” He held up a bottle of tequila and wiggled it back and forth in his hand.</p><p>She looked at him, then at the bottle, then rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. <em>“Set me up.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: The Pick-Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V strikes a deal with the Militech woman, then her and Jackie try to retrieve the Flathead bot from the Maelstrom gang.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V left the bar sometime later. She had taken a few shots and gabbed with Mateo about random shit, and she was feeling good. The memories of having her head blown off at a corner store in Heywood, or grabbing a handful of Yorinobu Arasaka’s <em>maki roll</em>, or learning that Evelyn Parker was fully OK with the idea of fucking over Dexter Deshawn – were all down to a dull roar.</p><p>She stood on the street outside Lizzie’s, breathing in the night air. The temperature had cooled off a smidge and was slightly more pleasant. <em>OK. Let’s call this Militech bitch.</em> She took a deep breath and started ringing the number for Meredith Stout that Dex gave her.</p><p>The corpo woman answered quickly, <em>“Stout here. Start by telling me how you got this number.”</em> She talked fast and her tone was harsh.</p><p>V wasn’t fazed by her bluntness, “I know more than your number. Heard you misplaced a convoy.” She taunted.</p><p>Muffled shouts came through the comm. <em>“You! Shut him up!”</em> Meredith barked orders at someone on her end. <em>“Spill what you know. Don’t make me wait.”</em></p><p>V didn’t bite, “Nuh-uh, not on the horn. Let’s meet, cut a deal.”</p><p><em>“A deal…”</em> The woman paused, annoyance in her voice. <em>“Fine... First exit off Skyline driving towards the NID. Storm channel under the overpass – meet you there in ten.” </em>She disconnected.</p><p><em>Ten minutes…? </em>She should’ve brought her car… No matter. She hailed a taxi and hauled ass to the meet point.</p><p> </p><p>The taxi dropped her off at the mouth of an orange-lit concrete tunnel. She proceeded on foot and made sure her pistol was ready and loaded. There was no telling what the Militech bitch had in store for her. V had information though, information Meredith needed. If the corpo woman was as desperate as Dex led on, V had nothing to worry about. She had the upper hand. This <em>was </em>Militech though… One word from Meredith and some high-tech military walker would launch a meat-seeking missile and turn her into a smoldering pile of <em>SCOP</em>. V steeled herself and proceeded down the tunnel. She could hear commotion up ahead.</p><p>The tunnel opened up to an old service road, vehicles roaring on the overpass overhead. A black armored Militech SUV came into view. A couple of massive para-military looking goons patrolled around it. They took notice of V approaching, but did nothing. </p><p><em>"Look lively.”</em> V heard Meredith’s voice from the other side of the SUV.</p><p>She proceeded to the driver’s side of the intimidating vehicle. One of the guards moved in closer. The driver door was open, and Meredith was standing behind it. She was a tall, formidable looking woman with blonde hair, and she wore a dark corporate uniform and a pencil skirt, her long legs protruding from the bottom, ending in expensive black heels.</p><p>As V came about, the corpo woman turned to her. “Meredith Stout.” She greeted. “I take it you were the one who called?” Stout extended a gloved hand in greeting, her movements rigid.</p><p>V reached out to shake her hand – and one of the muscled goons grabbed her arm, twisted it effortlessly, and threw her to the ground like a ragdoll. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Her vision went blotchy for a moment, and she turned herself over. Meredith was standing over her, rage seething on her finely chiseled face.</p><p>“Thought you could blackmail me, <em>bitch?!</em> Set <em>conditions?!”</em> She screamed in V’s face. <em>“Got anymore for me?!”</em></p><p>One of the guards opened the rear door of the SUV and dragged out a small corpo man in a tattered suit, his face was bloodied and bruised, and his hands were bound behind his back. V did not recognize him.</p><p>V felt herself being picked up by the goon that dropped her, and he threw her against the front of the vehicle. She held her hands out to catch herself, using the SUV to prop herself up and turn around to face the attackers. “Calm the <em>fuck</em> <em>down!</em> I just wanna <em>talk!”</em> She shouted, holding her hands up.</p><p>The dark-skinned Militech brute grabbed her by the front of her shirt with his left hand, holding her up against the vehicle, and brandished a pistol in her face with the other. He must’ve weighed at least 300 pounds of pure muscle and chrome. There was no resisting. He pulled an auxiliary cord from his wrist and connected it to the back of V’s head. His eyes flashed electric-red as he synched with her systems. V’s HUD alerted her that her system was being forcibly accessed. There was nothing she could do. He was obviously outfitted with superior tech compared to her mid-grade black-market fare.</p><p><em>“Christ, </em>Meredith…” The man in the tattered suit shouted.</p><p>The corpo woman turned to him, <em>“Shut your trap!”</em> She turned back to V, “That fuckin’ thing ready?”</p><p>“All set.” The Militech goon confirmed, his voice a low rumble. The barrel of his gun was inches away from V’s face.</p><p>Meredith stepped closer to V, glaring at her. “<em>Now,</em> answer my questions. Honestly. Forthrightly. Are you here alone?”</p><p>V wasn’t about to admit that she didn’t have any backup. “Got <em>guardian angels</em>, with fifty caliber snipes aimed at <em>your skull.</em> If you don’t let me go, your dogs’ll have to <em>glue</em> you back together.”</p><p>The guard’s eyes flashed red. “She’s lying.”</p><p>Meredith shook her head, “Try that again, and it’s <em>two million volts</em> – got it?” She paused, her paranoia getting the better of her. She turned to the other guard, “Do a sweep. <em>Now.</em>”</p><p>He deployed a flying scout probe from a compartment in the back of the SUV. The probe activated and sped off to search the area for potential threats.</p><p>Meredith looked deep in thought for a moment, then returned her attention to V. “Now, listen close. <em>This </em>piece of shit, <em>Anthony Gilchrist</em>, is <em>he </em>your contact?” She pointed at the little corpo man. “Is <em>he</em> the one who leaked the intel on the convoy?”</p><p>“<em>That</em> guy?” V looked at him. “Never seen him before in my life.”</p><p>The dark-skinned brute’s eyes flashed red again as he interpreted her response. “Checks out.” He nodded.</p><p>V continued, “<em>Listen, </em>I know where the transport is. I can help you. I just want a favor in return, is all.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Meredith considered her options.</p><p>Gilchrist piped up, “I told you! I <em>fucking</em> told you! I’m not the mole! <em>Jesus Christ!” </em></p><p>The blonde corpo woman paced back and forth, “<em>Shut him up!”</em> She continued to think.</p><p>“Unhand me <em>now</em>, before I – <em>Ungh!</em>” The goon that was holding him gave him a hard smack to the head and shoved him back in the vehicle.</p><p>Meredith walked back over to V. “Her, you can let go.” She ordered the guard. “I wanna hear what she has to say.”</p><p>The guard disconnected his cord from V’s head and backed away, keeping his pistol pointed at her. Meredith stood beside him, her arms crossed. She looked tiny compared to the giant man, but she still held and air of authority about her. There was no doubt, she was in full command.</p><p>V dusted off her clothes and rearranged her shirt. “Couldn’t’ve just been chill from the start?”</p><p>Meredith scowled at her, “Shut the<em> fuck</em> up. Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“I need a bot – Flathead model.” V explained. “The guys who ripped you off have it. Promise me that bot, and I’ll point the finger.”</p><p>Meredith relaxed a bit and put a hand on her hip. “You have a plan to deal with them?”</p><p>V went on, “Could just take it by force – <em>but,</em> they’re expecting payment, so… I could just go that route, too.”</p><p>The corpo woman considered it for a moment, “Hmm… <em>Fine,</em> the latter. But on one condition – you pay with <em>our </em>money.”</p><p>The goon lowered his weapon as Meredith walked over to the SUV. She reached into the front seat, then closed the door and held up a credchip.</p><p>V paused a moment, “Sounds… solid enough. I’m in.” She grabbed the card from Meredith’s gloved hand.</p><p>A smile flashed across Meredith’s face. “You pay with that chip, and that’s all you gotta worry about.” She proceeded to get into the back seat of the vehicle. “Try to <em>fuck me</em> in any way, and I’ll be seeing you <em>real soon</em>.”</p><p>The guards followed suit, one of them getting into the driver’s seat. The flying scanner probe returned to its compartment in the back of the SUV.</p><p><em>“You’re making a mistake!”</em> Gilchrist’s muffled shrieks emanated from the vehicle. <em>“This cunt’s already good as dead! And she’ll take you down with her!”</em></p><p>The black SUV revved its engine and sped off down the concrete tunnel.</p><p>V rubbed her elbow and stared off down the service road. <em>Fuuuuuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>*   *   *</p><p> </p><p>It was high time to pay Maelstrom a visit. Jackie had already done some recon. The <em>All-Foods </em>plant was an impending fortress located deep in the northern industrial district of Night City. Going in guns-blazing would’ve been a terrible idea as there were only a few points of entry, all of which were sealed up or guarded, and the place was crawling with any number of gangoons at any given time. To make matters worse, if Maelstrom was in possession of a bunch of Militech goodies, the place was likely wired to the teeth with a plethora of high-tech military-grade weapons and defense systems. Maelstrom may have been made up of a bunch of trigger-happy psychopaths, all hopped up on black-market stims – but they knew their tech. Hell, most of them probably had more tech in their little finger than your average street thug had in their whole body. They needed to play this smart if they were going to make it out in one piece with the Flathead. The success of the entire mission hung on this single operation. <em>No bot, no ‘Saka chip.</em> Dex and T-Bug had made that very clear.</p><p>V rolled up outside the formerly abandoned factory in her <em>Hella</em>. It was a dreary night and the remnants of recent rainfall glistened off the pavement. Jackie straddled a shiny new motorbike not far from where V parked her car, a shotgun slung over his back.</p><p>“Ah, there you are.” He greeted as she exited the vehicle and proceeded toward him. “So, lemme hear what you squared away.”</p><p>“Nice wheels, Jackie. Been waitin’ long?” V asked, looking over his bike. It was a custom ARCH <em>Nazare</em> with a beautiful red paintjob.</p><p>He shrugged his broad shoulders, “<em>Mi madre</em> always said patience is a virtue, so…”</p><p>V snorted, “<em>Pff…</em> You talk to T-Bug at all?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yup. <em>Chica’s </em>all fired up that we’re workin’ with Dex. They’re familiar, you know. Worked together before Dex took his little <em>break.</em>”</p><p>That was a detail V kept forgetting about. It made her a little uneasy. She dismissed the thought. Bad for business. “So, Dex already paid the Maelstromers for the corpo bot. Thing is, we can’t be sure the gangoons are still willing to hand it over.”</p><p>Jackie looked surprised, “He paid up front? <em>Hijole…</em>” He paused. “Well, <em>whatever…</em> Let’s go get this tech. You<em> scheme</em> yet? Got a plan?”</p><p>She nodded, “Militech and me, we found some <em>common ground.”</em> She flashed him the credchip. “They’re footin’ the bill for the bot.” She cracked a smile.</p><p>Jack looked hesitant. “That’s a lotta scratch to toss away…”</p><p>V waved her hand dismissively, “Forget it, Jack. It’ll be like we never had it in the first place. Anyway, who knows how this deal’s gonna shake out… I doubt shit’s gonna go smoothly. This is <em>Maelstrom</em> we’re talkin’ about.” She stared up at the imposing industrial building.</p><p>“Eh, the gang world ain’t too complicated.” He explained, “<em>Might is right,</em> the strong survive. Either you fuck others – or you <em>get</em> fucked. <em>Easy.”</em> He shrugged. “So… into the <em>borg-beasts’</em> den?” He cracked his knuckles.</p><p>V checked her weapons and equipment. “Let’s go see these bastards.” She had recently purchased some <em>quickhacks</em> that were sure to help them out in a firefight, or if they somehow had to escape the facility.</p><p>Jackie dismounted the bike and stretched his arms. “Alright, let’s knock on their door. See if they even open up…”</p><p>The two mercenaries stepped off the deserted street and proceeded down a dilapidated concrete walkway toward a metal overhead door on the outside of the All-Foods building.</p><p>“I hate these <em>‘borg</em> fuckers…” Jackie muttered, “Just had to be them…”</p><p>“They’re still a gang, just like any other…” V speculated.</p><p>Jackie shook his head, “Nah, take the <em>Valentinos.</em> They follow God and the <em>Santa Madre</em>. Honor means something to them. You know what they want, how they get it, and what pisses ‘em the fuck off. With <em>Maelstrom</em> – you just never know.”</p><p>They reached the door which was illuminated by a flickering fluorescent light. V spotted an intercom on a nearby graffiti-covered wall.</p><p>“Go on, let ‘em know we’re here.” Jackie gestured at the intercom.</p><p>“Why me?” V asked.</p><p>Jack shrugged, scanning the exterior of the door, “Your voice is less intimidating.”</p><p><em>“Pff.”</em> She scoffed and pressed the <em>‘call’ </em>button. A green light activated over the touchscreen to indicate that she was on camera.</p><p>The intercom picked-up after a few moments. A Maelstrom goon with a rough-sounding voice answered, <em>“Hm… don’t know you.”</em> It sounded like there was gravel in his throat.</p><p>“We wanna talk to Royce.” She announced. “Dex sent us.”</p><p>The Maelstromer’s tone lightened. <em>“Main room. We been waitin’.” </em></p><p>The call ended, and not a second later, the metal overhead door lifted, revealing a dimly lit garage. Jackie and V exchanged glances, then proceeded inside.</p><p>A set of double doors at the far side of the garage were guarded by two Militech <em>Aegis X2</em> automated turrets. As soon as the mercs stepped in range, the turrets homed in on them with their laser sights. Luckily, they weren’t registering as hostile. <em>Thank God.</em> V didn’t feel like getting turned into <em>swiss cheese</em> before even getting their hands on the Flathead.</p><p>“Cozy place.” Jackie commented as he scanned the area, “Could use a few plants, though.” He approached one of the turrets and inspected it. “Oh yeah, they look damn well prepared.”</p><p>V took a scan of the room with her Kiroshi optics. The place was not only armed with automated turrets, but all manner of security systems as well – alarms, motion detectors, heat sensors, cameras… If they weren’t invited in, cracking this nut would’ve been damn near impossible. She locked onto one of the turrets and decided to try remotely deactivating it. She activated the daemon using her internal UI and uploaded it to the gun. Her system impregnated the Militech soft and hacked away through its security protocols. Within a few seconds, the turret went limp, laser sight deactivated. <em>Nova.</em> She did the same to the other turret. They didn’t need those things frying their asses as they tried to escape. She decided to leave the rest of the security systems alone as she didn’t want to attract the attention of whoever was monitoring them. <em>Don’t get greedy, now.</em></p><p>They passed through the double doors into a corridor that was littered with empty Militech crates.</p><p>V whistled, “Don’t think I’ve ever seen security like this in a <em>chow factory.</em>”</p><p>“Eh, gear from the jacked convoy, gotta be…” Jackie speculated. “Must’ve been all over it like <em>maggots on dead meat</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s Militech alright.” V confirmed.</p><p>“Psycho ‘borgs, chromed out with military-grade hardware worth millions… this should be <em>fun.</em>” Jackie said sarcastically, continuing down the dismal hallway.</p><p>They came to a staircase leading to a higher floor. V noticed a few odd shapes stuck to the wall. She scanned them.</p><p>“Anti-personnel mines. Directional shrapnel spitters. My favorite…” She approached slowly but the mines did not react. They must’ve been deactivated. <em>Phew.</em> If just one of those bad boys went off, Royce would be serving up merc hamburgers for dinner.</p><p>They ascended the stairs and came at last to a large door. V slid it open and entered the sprawling factory floor within. Suddenly, she was blinded by a beam of brilliant white light. She put her arm up to shield her eyes. Some puke up on a mezzanine had turned a flood light on and pointed it right at her as she walked in.</p><p><em>“Stay cool…”</em> Jackie whispered from behind her. “They’re just tryin’ to spook us.”</p><p>The large room was crawling with Maelstrom goons, armed to the teeth with guns and cyberware. The floor was littered with an assortment of various crates and equipment. V spotted several security cameras. Her and Jackie continued on their way to the far side of room toward an elevator. The guards didn’t seem all too concerned with the mercs’ presence and went about their business. Still, the air was thick with apprehension. V didn’t like it. They were vastly outnumbered and outgunned, and in unfamiliar territory.</p><p>Jackie and V entered the lift and rode it up.</p><p>“Alright, here we go…” Jackie muttered. “Keep chilled. Remember, we’re on their turf.”</p><p>The lift stopped and the door slid open. A short, spindly little Maelstrom goon was standing in the doorway waiting for them. He was decked out in a bunch of black-market cyberware, and his eyes and most of the surrounding tissue on his face had been replaced with an advanced optical scanning and targeting system. His face was gaunt, and he was bald, save for a single topknot of greasy hair that was swept back and resembled wires – or <em>was it wires?</em> He had a frightening, spideresque look about him with his seven glowing red eyes.</p><p>“So, whaddaya want?” He asked in a raspy, distorted voice. It was the gonk that answered the intercom at the door outside.</p><p>“We’re here to see Royce.” V answered flatly. “We got biz to transact.”</p><p>“Mister Royce is busy just now. You’ll deal with me.” The Maelstromer stated.</p><p>V sighed, “You got a bot – model MT0D12, called a Flathead.”</p><p>“And?” The goon replied, “The <em>hell</em> do you care?”</p><p>“The guy I represent already paid Brick for it.” V explained. “I’m just here for the pick-up. I can talk directly to Royce, if necessary.”</p><p>The goon shook his head, “Nah, you’ll talk to me. The name’s <em>Dum-Dum</em>. Now, couch, <em>plant it.”</em> He had a pistol in his right hand and pointed it to a set of ratty old couches further in the room.</p><p>It was a grungy hangout, of sorts. Another cybered-up goon sat on a table made of stacked wooden pallets, and a codefreak sat in his netrunner throne nearby, surfing cyberspace, unaware of what was happening around him.</p><p>V inspected one of the couches before she sat down. It was covered in burn marks and shitty little drawings and carvings. <em>Fancy.</em></p><p>Jackie stood between the two couches and crossed his arms.</p><p>Dum-Dum approached him, “Ahh, well, shit. That goes for you, too.”</p><p>“I’ll stand.” Jackie informed, avoiding eye contact with the creepy little man.</p><p>The spider-eyed cyberfreak began to get worked up, “This so <em>fuckin’ </em>hard? <em>Fuckin’ ass</em> on the <em>fuckin’ couch!”</em> He pointed his pistol at Jack.</p><p>Jackie knocked the gun out of his way and stepped up to the Maelstrom thug. Jackie was a full head taller than him, and twice as wide. The little prick didn’t even flinch, his multiple robotic eyes focusing in on Jackie’s face.</p><p><em>“Make me.”</em> Jackie taunted, looking down at Dum-Dum, his fists clenched.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask…”</p><p>Before the situation could escalate any further, V shot up and grabbed Jackie by the shoulder. “Jack, siddown.” She said calmly, patting his arm.</p><p>Jackie grunted, then slowly took a seat on the other couch, keeping his eyes fixed on Dum-Dum. “This ain’t gonna end well…” He muttered.</p><p>Dum-Dum stowed his pistol and relaxed. “<em>Wellll</em>, all right.” He removed a customized drug vaporizer from his pocket and popped a squat in front of V on the stack of pallets. “Come on, gotta lighten up a little.” He held the inhaler out to V. “Take a hit.” He offered.</p><p>V eyed the intimidating looking gadget. “Whatcha blowin’? She asked casually.</p><p>He held the device to his mouth and took a puff, a thick cloud of foul-smelling smoke billowed out. He held it in for a few seconds and twitched, then exhaled. “<em>S-keef.</em> Pure as <em>baby powder</em>.”</p><p>“Black Lace?” V noted, “Tough to get your hands on. Gotta have a good source.”</p><p>“What’s it do?” Jackie piped up, curious.</p><p>“Ups ‘dorphs and adrenaline to the point you feel no pain.” V explained, “Trip’s so intense it verges on psychosis.” Dum-Dum smiled broadly. “Corps fed it to their fighting legions during the Corp Wars.”</p><p>Dum-Dum elaborated, “Cyber-psychos pop the tabs like candy. Vaporizing it mellows the burn without killing any of the effect.” He held the inhaler back out to V, “Come on, give it a whirl!”</p><p>Maybe she’d consider it if she were at home or literally <em>anywhere </em>else besides a decommissioned slaughterhouse surrounded by mentally unstable criminals. “Thanks, I’m good.” She held up a hand.</p><p>Dum-Dum shrugged and blasted another hit. He shook his head violently and stretched out his arms. “Whatever you say, <em>straight-edged princess.”</em> He stared at her for a moment with his array of soulless robotic eyes.</p><p>One of the other gangoons emerged from an adjoining room carrying a bulky Militech case. He set it down on the pallet stack beside Dum-Dum.</p><p>“Here we go.” Dum-Dum announced. “The <em>Flathead</em>, model MT0D12.” His mouth was wet with saliva and V could hear it when he spoke. </p><p>“Militech’s not gonna come lookin’ for it?” V questioned.</p><p>Dum-Dum scoffed, “<em>Fuck ‘em.</em> They can hop around and try. We removed the serial numbers and lifted the access locks using our soft. Once it’s yours, it’s yours.” He assured.</p><p>“Show it to me.” V instructed.</p><p>“Of course.” The goon bowed facetiously, then popped open the Militech case. The bot was collapsed in on itself in transport mode. Nonetheless, it was an impressive looking gizmo. Dum-Dum grabbed a shard from a pocket in the case, most likely for interfacing with the Flathead’s controls. “Fuckin’ tricked out, this thing.” He inserted the shard into the back of his head. “Dynamic, thermo-optic camo armor. Full cognitive immersion with a<em> Raven</em> controller.”</p><p>The Flathead came to life and unfolded itself out of the carrying case. It had multiple metallic legs and resembled a nightmarish mechanical spider. It was about the size of a mid-sized dog. The camouflage feature activated and suddenly the bot was no more than a blur.</p><p>“Pimped out prototype actuators,” The Maelstromer continued, “made of titanium-vanadium Kevlar composite. And watch this… Fully integrated link, too, so when the spider starts crawlin’ up walls, danglin’ from ceiling…” The Flathead crawled off of the table and onto the floor, then up the wall, then – V lost track of it. Dum-Dum’s chest heaved as he fought the urge to vomit. Seeing through the bot’s eyes would’ve been hella disorienting, no doubt.</p><p>“Mhm… could lose your lunch.” V commented.</p><p>Dum-Dum decloaked the Flathead and returned it to the carrying case. “So, watcha think?” He asked, removing the control shard from his head.</p><p>V played hard to get, “It’ll have to do…”</p><p>The goon laughed, “Heh… look at that – <em>picky little fucker</em>. Let’s see your creds.”</p><p>“Brick got it.” V explained, “It’s all paid up.”</p><p>Suddenly, V heard a loud <em>‘thud’</em> and a metal overhead door at the other end of the room opened up. Out stepped a huge armored Maelstromer with a pistol and a bald head full of cyberware and red glowing eyes. It was Royce, V recognized him from Dex’s briefing shard. He strutted quickly toward them, stomping his heavy feet.</p><p>“<em>’Brick got it’</em>… <em>Hah!</em>” He mocked.</p><p>Dum-Dum jumped out of the way as his boss plowed through the room. Royce brought a pistol up as he approached, pointing it first at Jackie, then at V.</p><p>“I don’t see any <em>fuckin’ Brick</em> around here, <em>do you?!”</em> He hollered in a booming, distorted voice. Standing over V, he shoved his gun in her face. He was a terrifying cyberfreak that looked like he took a shotgun blast to the face and had most of his head replaced by military-grade cyberware.</p><p>V tried to look unfazed, and relaxed back on the couch, “<em>Fuck </em>Brick, then. Let’s cut a new deal.” She propped her feet up on the pallet stack.</p><p>Royce growled and leaned in close to her, the red lights in his face burning like furnaces. Then, he took a step back. <em>“Hah!” </em>He laughed. “Now that’s good business sense!” He kept the gun pointed at her. “Alright, you want the Flathead? I better see some eddies.”</p><p><em>“Relax…”</em> V assured, “Got ‘em right here.” She slipped Meredith’s credchip out of her jacket and held it up to Royce.</p><p><em>“Just like that?</em> Without battin’ a<em> fuckin’ eye</em>? <em>Hahah!”</em> He laughed, looking around at his lackeys who joined in, creating a small symphony like chirping vultures.</p><p>“You want it, or not?” V glanced at the card, then back at him. “I got places to be.”</p><p>“Hmm…” He thought for a moment. “Y’know, ya never did say who sent you… never did say who you’re workin for…”</p><p>V sighed, “Like I told your boy Dum-Dum… We’re here on behalf of <em>Dexter Deshawn.”</em></p><p>“Dexter Deshawn…” He repeated. “The lard-ass who <em>punching-animal-fucked</em> half of Pacifica?” The other goons burst out laughing again. “You mean he ain’t <em>dead?</em>” Royce let out a raspy laugh of his own.</p><p>V ignored them, “So… we doin this, or what?”</p><p>Royce stood in thought, still pointing the gun at her.</p><p>V stood up abruptly, pushed the gun aside, and held the credchip up to Royce’s chest. “The creds are on this.”</p><p>His alien-like face stared into her. Then, he conceded and took the chip from her hand. “Mhm…” He said, inspecting it. After a few moments, he turned and walked back to the room he came from. It appeared to be an <em>office</em>, if you could call it that, and it contained a large computer system with several monitors, and a comfortable looking chair.</p><p><em>“Phew…”</em> Dum-Dum chimed in, “Hey, the Flathead’s good gear, it’ll do the trick for ya, whatever the trick is.”</p><p>Suddenly, the lights went out, sparks started flying from electrical equipment everywhere, and alarms sounded throughout the entire building.</p><p><em>“Shit, shit, shit, shit!”</em> Royce shrieked from his office. “Chip’s got a vector, <em>they’re breakin’ in!”</em> He stood up from his console and began closing the overheard door, cutting himself off from the rest of them. <em>“Zero ‘em! I want heads!”</em> He seethed as the door shut completely.</p><p>V flipped back behind the couch and pulled out her pistol. Before Dum-Dum could react, Jackie lifted up the other couch and pushed it over onto him, blasting a hole through it with his shotgun. The goon dropped to the floor, clutching his stomach, which had been obliterated. Jackie cracked off another shot, finishing the job, the cyberfreak’s red eyes slowly dimming.</p><p>Popping up from behind her couch, V filled one of the other goon’s with lead. The codefreak in the runner chair began to stir, it’s cyberware malfunctioning as a result of the Militech virus on the credchip. V locked onto him with her scanner and uploaded a <em>Short Circuit</em> daemon to add to the chaos. Within a few seconds, the gonk’s electronics fried, shooting sparks and smoke from his cyberware. He screamed in agony and clawed at his implants. V finished him off with a clean shot to the head.</p><p>The room was dark, save for a few dim back-up lights that activated, and most of the exits were sealed off. Alarms echoed throughout the facility. V could hear the muffled sound of gunfire from areas beyond. Militech was storming the factory. The credchip that Meredith gave her was bugged. <em>Fucking corpo bitch.</em> She should’ve known. Nothing involving a corp was ever on the up-and-up.</p><p><em>“Mierda!</em> We’re cut off!” Jackie exclaimed. “I’ll grab the gear – bot and control shard.” He hurried over to the Flathead. “We gotta find a way outta here… I’m dyin’ for some <em>fresh air.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The entire facility was, without a doubt, on maximum alert. Between the firefight over the Flathead, and Militech agents storming in from the outside – Jackie and V were going to have a fight on their hands. There was no telling if Militech intended to neutralize them along with the Maelstromers.</p><p>Eventually, they found a ladder leading to a maintenance tunnel which allowed them to escape the room. Shouting and gunfire echoed throughout the factory. The two mercs made their way through dimly lit shafts and corridors, until finally coming to a large storage room full of crates and equipment.</p><p>Three Maelstrom goons patrolled the area, weapons drawn. Jackie and V descended quietly from a maintenance access tunnel and onto a grated mezzanine that overlooked the area. V spotted a couple of security cameras. Activating her Kiroshi scanner, she locked onto the cameras and remotely disabled them with her hacking suite. Whoever was monitoring the security system would be blind and unable to alert the guards of their whereabouts. They would still be able to see that the cameras were disabled though, but the entire base was already on full alert. What were they going to do? Patrol harder?</p><p>Sneaking past the thugs was out of the question. They stood directly between the mercs and the door to the next room. It was go-time. V gave Jackie a nod as she readied an assault rifle that she took off one of the dead goons from the lounge. She gestured to one of the guards that was standing right below the grated mezzanine. Jackie nodded back and signaled that he would take out one of the other targets. That left one other gonk at the far end of the room. There was enough cover between them, though, that once the shooting started, they would be able to duck and hide to reassess the situation.</p><p>V took a deep breath, then pounced out of the shadows and leapt over the edge of the mezzanine, unleashing a hail of bullets right on the Maelstromer’s head. He was a smoking pile of meat and cyberware before V even hit the ground. At the exact same time, Jackie jumped off the other side and fired two solid blasts with his shotgun, obliterating the foe. The two mercs then ran to the nearest crates and took cover. The last remaining thug let out a holler and started laying down suppressing fire with his assault rifle all over the room, bullets ricocheting everywhere.</p><p>V moved up through cover along the left side of the room, and Jackie took the left. Jack popped up for a split second, out of effective range with his shotgun, but yelled <em>“Cabron!” </em>to draw the goon’s attention. The gonk took the bait and started focusing his fire on Jack’s position.</p><p>V took advantage of the situation and ran up behind the target, slinging the rifle over her shoulder and quickly drawing her pistol, peppering him with bullets from only a few feet away. The Maelstromer collapsed, groaning in agony. She fired off one last shot to the back of his head, finishing him.</p><p>The commotion had alerted more gangoons in the next room. V could hear them getting into position and loading their weapons.</p><p><em>“Come on, make this easy on yourselves!”</em> One of the Maelstromers called out in their signature distorted voice.</p><p>V activated her scanner and focused on one of the doors. She was able to open it remotely. She did. The door slid open. A thug standing to the side of the door quickly peeked around the corner, weapon out, expecting to confront whoever was coming through. Realizing that no one was there, they returned to cover.</p><p><em>“Come on out!”</em> They taunted.</p><p>V had no intention of walking through that door into an ambush. <em>Time to level the playing field.</em> She fetched a fragmentation grenade from her utility belt.</p><p>“What now, <em>chica?</em>” Jackie whispered loudly to her from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Cover your ears.” She replied calmly, activating the grenade, and tossing it right through the open door.</p><p><em>“Huh?”</em> One of the Maelstromers in the other room noticed the projectile land. <em>“Grenade!”</em> They shrieked.</p><p>The frag exploded violently, shaking the entire area, and sending shrapnel flying through the air. V heard the painful screams of several different tangos in the room beyond. She shot up from behind a crate, assault rifle aimed at the door. Jackie followed suit.</p><p>“Nice one, <em>hermana…</em>” He complimented, stowing his shotgun over his back and drawing his signature dual pistols.</p><p>The smoke cleared from the grenade blast. A quivering body laid on the floor near the doorway. No other signs of movement.</p><p>Suddenly, one of the other doors burst open, and a Maelstrom goon rampaged through it, unleashing a storm of bullets from his machinegun. <em>“Die, you fuckers!”</em> He raged.</p><p>Jackie caught a bullet in the shoulder and ducked back behind cover. V, her weapon already up and aiming, quickly turned to the assailant and fired a couple of short bursts before also taking cover.</p><p>V heard the sound of a ‘<em>Bounce Back’</em> injector hiss from where Jackie was hiding. <em>Damn.</em> He was definitely hit. The stim would get him through the fight though, until they could get a ripper to check him out.</p><p>The machinegunner stopped to reload and V popped back out of cover and laid into him with her automatic rifle. The bullets sparked off of his armored form and metal implants as he backed up through the door. V quickly activated her scanner, locked onto the target before he disappeared from sight, and attempted to upload a <em>Short Circuit</em> daemon to his cyberware. The quickhack uploaded successfully, and the goon began grunting in pain as his cyberware started malfunctioning and overheating.</p><p>Jackie sprang back up, having a clear line of sight to the enemy, and began cracking off with his pistols. Jack closed the distance between them, firing relentlessly, shouting Spanish obscenities as he moved.</p><p>A final groan of agony and a loud <em>thud</em> from beyond the door signaled to V that the target was down. <em>Tough bastard.</em></p><p>Walking briskly over to Jackie, V reloaded her AR. “You alright, Jack?”</p><p>Jackie reloaded his weapons as well and glanced at his bloody right shoulder, “You mean this? Barely grazed me…” He smiled slyly, sweat glistening on his brow. “I’ll be alright, <em>chica.</em> Let’s just get the fuck outta here.” He nodded toward the next room.</p><p>They proceeded into what looked to be a server room of some kind. The frag grenade had destroyed a bunch of equipment near the one doorway. V heard a commotion from further in the room, and some muffled shouting.</p><p><em>“Hey! Hey! Who’s out there?!”</em> Someone was calling out from behind a closed door. <em>“Let me out!”</em></p><p>V stayed low as she approached the noise, rifle at the ready. As she drew nearer, a Maelstrom goon with a shotgun came bursting out through a doorway. He must not have heard V creeping up and was definitely not prepared to encounter her so close. Without hesitation, she filled his cybernetic face full of lead before he could react.</p><p><em>“Hey! Hey, you!”</em> The voice came again. There was a familiar looking Maelstrom thug trapped behind a translucent door with a keypad.</p><p>Jackie ran up to inspect the situation, “Oh shit, I know this fool. It’s <em>Brick!</em>” He tried to open the door, but it was locked. “It’s your call, V. Whaddaya wanna do?”</p><p>V approached the door.</p><p>“There’s a laser mine pointed right at me. You gotta disable it and get me the hell outta here! Code for the door should be on one of the laptops out there.” Brick instructed.</p><p>V thought a moment. <em>What the hell.</em> She slung her rifle over her shoulder and searched the area.</p><p>Jackie scoured a nearby desk and held up a small detonation device. “Hey, V. This must be for the mine. Disarm it?”</p><p>V nodded and opened up a nearby laptop. She quickly scanned through the messages and found one from Royce to his lieutenants:</p><p>
  <em>‘Brick’s been demoted to cage duty. Code’s 9691. Keep it to your fuckin selves.’ </em>
</p><p>She closed the laptop and went back to the locked door. She entered the code, and sure enough, the door flashed green and slid open.</p><p>The room was a grimy little storage locker and it reeked.</p><p>“God… Felt like a fuckin’ eternity, that.” Exclaimed Brick as he sat up. He was an intimidating looking cyberfreak with a green military haircut, cybernetic eye implants like most of the other Maelstromers, and heavily implanted arms that made him look like he could tear a battle tank apart. He stretched and dusted himself off, finally being able to move now that the laser mine was deactivated. It would’ve blown him to smithereens if he had as much as sneezed.</p><p>V entered the dimly lit room and approached him slowly, “I guess it’s kinda your fault we’re here. We came for some tech Dex bought.”</p><p>Brick perked up, “He tell you to free me?”</p><p>“No, just to pick-up the bot.” Jackie chimed in, standing in the doorway.</p><p>Brick snorted a laugh, “Classic fuckin’ Dex… hahaha.”</p><p>“Been in here a while, I take it?” V asked, gesturing at the surroundings.</p><p>“A few days.” He cracked his neck. “Kinda lost count… Some guys loyal enough to care slipped me stuff, tried to help out. Royce threw ‘em in the microwave dryer. Made me watch.”</p><p>V didn’t even want to try imagining it, especially after what Dex had described to her earlier. “Lookin’ a little like we mighta saved your skin.”</p><p>“Yeah, think we’re due a favor, <em>hombre.”</em> Jackie pressed.</p><p>“Jesus, slow down…” Brick replied, “<em>Maybe?</em> I’ll hit you back, but you kinda caught me at a bad time…” He shrugged. “If we ever meet again, I’ll have you covered. Swear to God.”</p><p>V let it go. He was right, what the fuck could he do for them now? They’d cash in their chit at a later date. It never hurt to have more friends. “You sure you’ll manage all right? Don’t wanna come with us?” She asked.</p><p>He sat back down on a crate and fished a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it. “This is my home. I’ll figure it out. Just gotta get my shit together. Quit fuckin’ sweatin’ it.” He took a long drag. “Now go on, get outta here – and thanks again.”</p><p>“Militech’s swarmin’ the joint.” Jackie warned, “Might wanna find somewhere to hide until all this blows over. They ain’t here for the synthsirloin.”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up. I’ll manage.” He replied flatly.</p><p>
  <em>Alright. Time to go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The area beyond led back to the main production floor that Jackie and V initially entered through. The place was crawling with Maelstrom muscle and a netrunner, and the exit they had used originally was sealed off. They would have to keep fighting further into the facility.</p><p>Jackie and V took a stealthy approach at first, eliminating a couple of the guards. The room was large enough and there were so many other distracting noises going off that a few of the goons were easy pickin’s.</p><p>The Maelstrom netrunner caught sight of V through a security camera and attempted to lock onto her and overheat her cyberware. V quickly identified the camera and deactivated it, severing the link between her and the codefreak. <em>Not so fast.</em> V’s own cyberware upgrades allowed her to detect the location of any netrunners that were actively attempting to hack her, as long as they didn’t have some sort of effective countermeasure. Sure enough, an orange silhouette of the assailant was identified on her HUD. <em>Gotcha, bitch.</em></p><p>V crept up behind the netrunner and broke its neck. <em>Goodnight.</em></p><p> </p><p>They fought their way through a collection of more rooms and hallways, taking out whatever resistance they found with relative ease. The Maelstromers were disorganized and communicated poorly with one another. The mercs used this to their advantage. There was still no sign of Militech, though. V couldn’t tell if that was good or bad.</p><p>They came at last to a large hangar. They stayed low and kept to the wall.</p><p><em>“There’s no link! Gonna cook your core!”</em> A Maelstrom goon hollered from the other end of the room.</p><p><em>“Shut your trap! I’m ready! Let me at ‘em!”</em> Came another voice. It was Royce. He sounded crazed. </p><p>V peeked out to get a look at the situation. Royce was outfitted in some sort of heavily customized military exosuit. He stood nearly twice as tall as the lackey that was assisting him in getting the suit hooked up, and he had a massive cannon slung over his right shoulder. V dreaded finding out what kind of ordnance that thing packed. <em>Oh boy…</em></p><p><em>“Die, maggots!”</em> Royce shrieked as he spotted V.</p><p><em>Shit. “Move!”</em> She shouted at Jackie, and the two of them bolted to a nearby stack of metal crates.</p><p>The other goon started firing at them with a submachinegun, and Royce charged their position with berserking fury. His left arm held a massive shield and he held it up in front of him as he collided with the stack of crates, sending them and his would-be attackers flying.</p><p>Jackie shouted in pain and surprise as he was launched backward. V managed to stick her landing and rolled behind more cover. Luckily, Royce wasn’t very maneuverable in his exosuit. He could barrel down in a straight line no problem, but he was very slow to turn. V managed to fire off a few rounds from her rifle, but they did little damage to the metallic exoskeleton.</p><p>She activated her scanner and attempted to upload a <em>Short Circuit</em> hack to the cybernetic behemoth. <em>Success.</em> Royce screamed in agony as his systems temporarily fried. She had to move, or she was toast. The other gangoon began firing on her as she ducked back out of sight.</p><p>V heard the charging of Royce’s cannon and she dove out of the way just as the crate she was hiding behind was vaporized by a fiery energy blast. <em>Holy shit.</em> Too close.</p><p>Jackie was up on his feet and had the other Maelstromer pinned down.</p><p><em>“Head down, Jack!”</em> V shouted.</p><p>Royce slowly reared his head toward V’s sidekick. <em>Nuh-uh.</em></p><p>V unclipped another fragmentation grenade from her belt and lobbed it beside the crazed leviathan. <em>Boom</em>. Royce reeled from the blast, but he was still in the fight.</p><p><em>“Think that’s enough to drop me?!”</em> He taunted, letting out a psychotic laugh. He charged up another shot from his shoulder cannon and unleashed hell, narrowly missing V once again as she darted from cover to cover in an attempt to flank him.</p><p>She tried hacking him again, but her cyberdeck was out of RAM.</p><p><em>“What’s the plan, V?!”</em> Jackie shouted from the other side of the room.</p><p>Just then, Royce let out a surprised scream.</p><p><em>“Take that, you mother fucker!”</em> It was Brick. He had snuck up on Royce and jumped right on top of him from a stack of crates. Brick had him around the neck and was choking the life out of him.</p><p><em>“Brick!”</em> V shouted.</p><p><em>“Go! This one’s mine!”</em> Brick hollered back as Royce thrashed around in the exosuit, trying to throw his assailant off of him.</p><p><em>“V, let’s get the fuck outta here!”</em> Jackie hollered.</p><p>The two mercs booked it down the far hallway towards the exit, the sounds of Brick and Royce’s struggle echoing behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They exited the All-Foods plant and ran out into the yard. The sky was just beginning to lighten before the early morning sunrise and the air was chilled. A Militech <em>Wyvern</em> drone buzzed by and scanned them both as they left the building. V’s skin erupted in goosebumps.</p><p><em>“Militech.”</em> Jackie acknowledged. “They got those things buzzin’ around everywhere.”</p><p>As they approached a gate in the high metal fence that surrounded the industrial yard, V noticed a black Militech SUV parked, along with several other Militech vehicles and operatives. Two Militech AV’s zoomed overhead and began their descent to the ground. V saw the silhouette of a woman in a skirt against the annoyingly bright headlights of the armored SUV. Meredith Stout.</p><p>“That the Militech bitch?” Jackie asked softly.</p><p>“Mhm.” V confirmed.</p><p>As the AV’s landed, their doors slid open, and squads of heavily-armed Militech operatives swarmed out, guns ready, their commanding officers barking orders. The agents swarmed the yard of the All-Foods factory. They didn’t even give the mercs the time of day. <em>Phew. </em></p><p>“Betcha didn’t expect to see me here.” Meredith said calmly as the mercs approached, a slight smile on her otherwise rigid face. A cigarette was burning in her gloved hand.</p><p>“Meredith.” V greeted flatly. “This is my partner, Jackie Welles.” She gestured at Jack.</p><p>The corpo woman exhaled smoke, “Y’know, I like the way you operate. Maybe you’d do some more work for us…”</p><p>V retorted, “You screwed me on this. Almost got me killed. A little warning would’ve been nice.”</p><p>Meredith replied casually, “I fucked you over, you fucked the gang over. Somewhere at the start of this story, somebody fucked the corp. See how this works, now? Ultimately, the <em>corp</em> gets what it wants. Remember that. Learn it. And maybe, a couple years down the line, you’ll be standing where I am.”</p><p>V bit her tongue and let out a sigh. “Sure. Like I said, maybe a little warning next time.” She shrugged.</p><p>Meredith raised an eyebrow, “Next time?” She smiled again, ashing her smoke.</p><p>V stared at her, “Mhm. And the flathead?”</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Meredith replied flatly. V took the hint. “Well, until next time, then, V. Corporate gods willing.” She met V’s gaze, then turned to one of the operatives standing behind her. “Secure the area!” She ordered, stamping out her cigarette.</p><p>“Time we were on our way, <em>mamita.</em>” Jackie said calmly, holding his bloody shoulder with one hand, and the backpack containing the Militech bot in the other.</p><p>Meredith walked past them and joined the rest of her agents inside the All-Foods yard.</p><p>Jackie waited until she was out of earshot. “Holy shit, V. Wasn’t sure we’d walk out of there in one piece.”</p><p>V smiled warmly at him and patted him on his uninjured shoulder, “Thanks, Jack. Solid as ever.”</p><p>“Hey, yeah, you too, but uh… Hey, what’s this about? You feelin’ alright?” His face was concerned.</p><p>V stammered, “Yeah, I just wanna make sure… you know. We’re good together. I like how we do things.”</p><p>Jackie nodded, “I do too, V. I do too.” He paused. “Hey, you should let Dex know we got his toy for him, and then I say we hit the <em>Afterlife</em>, hahaha… You know, do some shots. After I get my arm checked out, that is.”</p><p>V snorted a laugh, “Sure thing, Jackster. You sure you’re good to ride? Lemme take the bot.”</p><p><em>“Bueno, bueno…”</em> He replied, handing her the bag. “Go get yourself cleaned up. <em>Ahi luego,</em> V.” He started walking toward his shiny red bike.</p><p> </p><p>V watched Jackie start up his bike and ride off into the distance. She called up Dexter Deshawn on the holo. He answered after a few rings, his face popping up in the corner of her HUD.</p><p><em>“How’re things lookin’, Miss V?”</em> He greeted pleasantly.</p><p>“I got the bot.” She informed.</p><p><em>“How’d it go?”</em> He asked, <em>“Run into any trouble? Any luck with the Militech angle?”</em></p><p>V scoffed, “Sure, ‘course there was trouble. Royce couldn’t’ve given two shits that you and Brick had shaken on it.”</p><p><em>“How’d you get him on board? You use the corpo woman?”</em> Dex inquired.</p><p>“Yeah, I met with Stout. Managed to strike a deal.” She said flatly.</p><p><em>“Well, well…”</em> He replied, amused.</p><p>V continued, “She gave me a credchip with some scratch on it to pay Maelstrom. One thing she forgot to mention though, the chip was carryin’ a virus.”</p><p><em>“Oldest corpo trick in the book.”</em> He chuckled, <em>“I assume Royce was less than understanding?”</em></p><p>“The virus attacked their systems, scorched a handful of Maelstromers, Jack and I took care of the rest.” V explained.</p><p>Dexter shook his head, <em>“You got some balls, Miss V.”</em></p><p>She smiled and rolled her eyes. “So, looks like we’re all set. What now?”</p><p>
  <em>“Now, we do the job I hired you to do – grabbin’ that biochip. We’ll talk about the rest later tonight at the Afterlife. See you there.” </em>
</p><p>“Great, we’ll be there.” She replied.</p><p><em>“Later, Miss V.”</em> He disconnected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>